Dominican Darkness
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Sequel to Life in LA, prequel to Berlin Bound (Fic #2)- Finding themselves on the wrong side of the law and on the run after the heists; the family's been torn apart. When unexpected news hits it leaves Letty searching for Dom, but being abandoned in the DR was not part of her plan. Hurt and angry, she returns to LA to lay low, but a chance meeting soon changes her plans. RATED M
1. Torn apart

_Okay so here's the first chapter of Dominican darkness, a couple of days early but I'm feeling the need to get straight back into it. So obviously this one is going to focus on Letty and Leon more than anyone else. Charlotte is also a main character is this one, so for those that were intrigued by her you'll get to know who she is, what she does and how she kept Letty off the radar. When I wrote berlin bound I didn't think about times as much as I probably should have, so when I sat down to write this I was like SHIT! This one has a HUGE focus on Letty, the pregnancy, Ava etc, so I kinda needed that time frame to make sure it was believable and it tied in with Berlin bound. Also I'm really focusing on my editing with this story, I've gone back over my other stories one by one and start editing agian but this one I want done right the first time around._

_Anyway I'm rambling, enjoy!_

* * *

_20__th__ March- Los Angeles, USA_

_The day of the heist_

_Dom's POV_

I gently lifted Letty out of the back of the car and placed her in the front. She winced as I sat her down and buckled her in. I knelt down next to her leaning my head on her thigh in defeat.

"Baby I'm so sorry. This is all my fault… I should have listened to you." I mumbled as she tilted my head up.

"It's done now… just get Jesse and get back to me safe. Please." She begged quietly and I could the hurt playing on her face.

"Baby you need a hospital." I said cupping her face gently looking over her worriedly. She was pale and her eyes were unfocused. I felt sick as I looked at the cuts and scratches littering her skin, not to mention the bruises I couldn't see. Her ribs were broken without a doubt but Mia had done all she could.

"No, I'm fine. I just need you to come back safe." She said hissing as I bumped her ribs.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." I winced as she held her breath and closed her eyes in pain.

"Baby please… I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Once you're in Mexico go to the hospital please. I'll be there as soon as I can." I promised as I kissed her lips gently mindful of the small cut.

"I'll go when you're back with me. What's going to happen to Vince?" She asked worriedly and I looked away.

"I don't know… I don't know. I'll try and get him out if I can but he was in bad shape… Look right now I just need you safe okay? Don't worry about anything else other than getting better please, I'll see you soon." I spoke kissing her head, cheeks and lips repeatedly, scared she would disappear.

"Promise?" She asked quietly and my heart nearly broke hearing her fear. It wasn't something I was used to hearing. Maybe when we first dated but that had been years ago.

"I promise… three days." I promised and she nodded.

"If you don't turn up Toretto, I'll come and hunt you down myself. Broken ribs or not, I'll kick your arse for leaving me." She swore quietly but I could see the truth behind the pain. I gave her a small smile, brushing my thumb across her bottom lip gently.

"I'll be there baby. I love you Letty, please stay safe." I whispered to her again for the second time today. It was a rare thing for us ever since the cheating incident years ago. The words scared her and I had vowed never to hurt her again.

"I love you too." She whispered. I gave her one last kiss before I stood, moving out of the way as Mia fussed over her again. I turned to Leon noting he looked nervous and sick looking, I didn't blame the guy. The last twenty four hours had been hell, and the next twenty four were about to get worse.

"You're the only one I trust her with." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear but no one else, he looked surprised but nodded in recognition.

"I'll keep her safe. Just… find Jesse and come down to us. I won't be able to stop her if she takes off after you." He spoke and I glanced at Letty before back at Leon and nodded.

"Three days, if I'm not there by then leave and start running. She's in no shape to fight back, just take her and leave. Keep in contact with Mia." I spoke quietly so Letty wouldn't over hear.

"You're not going back in; I'll break you out myself." He swore understanding what I meant and I smiled despite the situation.

"Keep her safe Leon, please. I can't lose her; get her to a hospital as soon as you can." I said showing him my fear and he nodded.

"We'll see you soon." He said firmly and I nodded, watching as Mia gave Letty a kiss on the cheek before closing the door. Picking up the duffle bags I had at my feet, I threw them on the hood of the car.

"It has everything we're going to need. I have enough on me but I need you to take the rest of the cash. Just in case. Watch the border." I said and he nodded peeking into the bag.

Leon gave me one last fearful look as he saw the gun but I nodded, letting him know he had to be prepared. He nodded slowly and I nodded towards the car, silently promising I was going to come through. He nodded once more before he stuffed the bags in the car and followed, getting behind the wheel as he started the car. I watched Letty ask him something and he nodded his head in answer looking straight at me. I'd have to remember to ask him what was said.

I watched as he reversed swiftly out of the driveway before speeding off. I watched the black civic until it turned out of sight, hopefully _O'Conner_ and the LAPD were still a fair bit behind us and wouldn't have any road blocks up just yet. I sighed turning back to Mia, my little sister, I should have listened to her. I gave her a small sad smile as I wrapped an arm around her leading her back towards the house.

"I'm going to find Jess, stay inside and don't answer the doors you hear me?" I said to her as I let her go, walking over to the small concealed compartment we had in the shed. I pulled out the gun and walked out.

"Dom please… Run now while you still can. I'll find him." She pleaded but I shook my head.

"No Mia… I made this mess now I have to clean it up." I snapped.

"What about Vince?" She stressed and I sighed.

"Get him out when you can Mia. Get all the money you can out of the accounts before they're frozen but don't raise suspicion. But for gods sake Mia stay safe, I'll be back when I find Jesse." I promised.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Then we run. You weren't involved Mia, you'll be safer here." I stated. She looked ready to argue but I walked off towards my car as she stormed off to the house. I heard the screeching of a car stop and I froze. I knew that sound.

"Dom drop the gun. I don't want to hurt you…" I turned around and sneered at the man in front of me. I had been so stupid to let him in. He had distroyed our family.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I winced as Leon hit a bump in the road, glaring at him as he looked over in my direction concerned.

"We really need to get you to a hospital." I scowled.

"No I'm fine, just keep driving. The cops will be on our tail before we know it; we need to get to the house." I snapped and he sighed but didn't argue with me.

"How are we going to cross the border?" I asked quietly. My head was pounding, my body ached but I wouldn't let on. We needed to just keep going, when it was safe I would see a doctor.

"Don't worry about that, it's covered. Just stay awake you hear me? Don't you dare fall asleep." He threatened as he drove madly through the cars as we drove to the border.

"No promises." I muttered and he sent me a worried stare.

"Eyes on the road." I snapped and he scowled but turned back to the road.

* * *

I don't know how but I managed to stay awake for hours. I wasn't sure I could last much longer though. We had been driving for just under two hours and we well into Mexico now, nearing the safe house in Tijuana. It was a relief. So far we hadn't been followed and customs at the border hadn't stopped us but we would have to ditch this car soon for security reasons. It would be recognized and pieced together with the other two at the scene. I felt my eyelids droop and my head lolled to the side.

"No no stay awake girl… come on we've made it this far, we're going to make it the next half an hour."

"Leon I can't." I said weakly. My eyes were shutting on their own accord. I was in so much pain. My head felt like it had been split open and someone was drilling into it, my ribs were screaming in pain and the bruises on my stomach were being rubbed with every move of the seat belt. I felt like I was going to throw up, of course I wasn't going to let Leon know any of this or he'd swing the car around now.

"Right then I'm taking you to a hospital. You can't sleep, you've had a huge hit to the head." He said focused.

"No just keep driving. I'll be fine I don't need a hospital." I snapped and he growled angrily at me. God he sounded like Dom when he did that.

"No we've done it your way but it's not working. You don't get a fucking say now. I promised Dom I would take care of you and that is exactly what I plan on doing." He swore as he suddenly turned sharply and I cried out in pain as my side hit the door of the car.

"I'm going to kill you." I swore as I groaned holding onto my ribs.

"Yeah? With that sort of response I doubt it. Don't need a hospital my arse." He muttered angrily.

"Your arse is going to get a thrashing if you stop this car." I hissed quietly and he scoffed.

"I'll take my chances."

_An hour later_

I sat down gently in my seat as I got back into the car. Leon was hovering behind me and it was driving me insane. I had seen a doctor and had my ribs taped up and my other various injuries cleaned up. They'd wanted me admitted but I refused. They argued and tried to get Leon to convince me. I had a concussion, two broken ribs, some deep gashes and some nasty internal bruising. Even after hearing all that I still refused, much to the annoyance of Leon and the medical staff.

"Dom asked me to look after you. How am I supposed to do that if you won't listen to anything the doctors say?" Leon hissed as he yanked the belt out of my hand and buckled me in.

"I can look after myself. I hate hospitals" I snarled in pain as he hit a bruise.

"I wish they had of drugged you before we left, you might have been more tolerable for the rest of the drive." He bit back as he got back in the car and I glared at him.

"Funny."

"Here take these. It'll help with the pain." He said holding out a couple of my pills and a bottle of water I didn't even know he had.

"Thanks." I muttered as I downed them.

"Right, now can we go to the house please? I just want to sleep." I begged quietly. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I have to find a way to get in touch with Mia, let her know we're safe and you're... alive." He muttered as I shot him a weak glare as we drove.

"Damn it Let." I heard Leon mutter as I opened my eyes slowly. The light made me groan and close them immediately again.

"What?" I said weakly.

"You wouldn't wake, you scared the shit out of me." He said worriedly as he picked me up and carried me inside out of the hot sun.

I didn't really take any notice of the place as he laid me on the bed in the main room. We'd bought this place as part of a backup plan in case things went wrong and it had come in handy.

"Stay and don't fucking move. I'll be back in an hour, I'm going to try and get rid of the car and find a way to get a hold of Mia. Find out what's happening back at home. Are you going to be okay?" He asked concerned looking me over and I nodded.

"I just want to sleep Le." I said and he sighed not liking that answer.

"An hour." He said firmly before he walked out glancing back behind him leaving me alone in the house. I was too sore to even try to get up so I stayed in bed and went back to sleep hoping all this shit would just be a nightmare when I woke.

* * *

_21__st__ March- Tijuana, Mexico_

_Day after the heist_

_Dom's POV_

It was early in the morning when I arrived at the house and I was still in shock what had happened. Leon met me at the door and I gave him a sad smile but he didn't return it.

"What happened to you?" He asked snidely and I sighed. He knew.

"I flipped a car."

"Now you and Letty are even. I hope it hurt." He muttered.

"Le I'm sorry… about Jess. I tried." I explained but he shook his head angrily.

"Had you fucking listened none of this shit would have happened." He swore as he shoved me hard. My shoulder ached but I didn't fight back. I could hear the resentment in his voice already.

"I'm so sorry Le… I tried but Tran was too far caught up with him." I said quietly and he growled turning away from me.

"You were supposed to protect him." He snapped and I nodded.

"I know… I failed him. I failed everyone… I'm sorry Leon, there was nothing I could do." I said suddenly aware of the fact he was drunk as he lifted a vodka bottle to his lips. I looked him over as he staggered into the house and I followed behind him. I made sure the door was locked before I turned back to Leon.

"He was so much better than us." He spat and I stayed silent knowing that he needed to get this out.

"You should have saved him. We should have been out looking for him instead of pulling that fucking job. Now we've lost Vince and Jesse…. Letty probably won't make it through the night but hey that's okay. You only ever think about yourself." He spat and I stopped breathing at his confession about Letty. My eyes flickered to the hall before back to Leon.

"Leon where's Letty?" I asked fearfully but he waved me off with a growl as he finished the bottle and opened a bottle of beer.

"Why the fuck would you care?" He spat and I glared as I walked up to him. Drunk or not, hurt or not he knew better than to fuck with me about Letty's safety.

"Leon where is Letty." I ground out slowly as I pushed him against the wall. He struggled with me but eventually I won out.

"In the bedroom." He mumbled miserably.

"What's wrong with her?" I demanded.

"She's asleep. I have to wake her up every couple of hours. She has a concussion." He slurred and I frowned.

"What else?" I asked.

"She refused to stay at the hospital like the doctors wanted her too. Her ribs are broken, said at least two; it'll take a while to heal. She has some pretty bad internal bruising that they were worried about, a gash on her side that might be already infected but she'll heal. Eventually." He said robotically and I sighed relieved he had been just raging earlier.

"Good. Go to bed Leon you look like you need it." I said softly and he grumbled as he staggered off to the spare room beer in hand.

I walked into the room and turned the side table lamp on letting the light wash over the room. The sight that met me was shocking. Never had I seen Letty so banged up and looking so physically fragile. It pained me to see her in such a state as I carefully sat on the bed not wanting to hurt her by jolting the bed.

"Let?" I said quietly as I stroked her arm gently mindful of the scratches and smaller cuts watching as her eyes opened slowly.

"Dom?" She asked confused and I smiled brushing her hair off her face.

"Oh baby, thank god you're okay." I said relieved. She sat up suddenly and unexpectedly threw herself at me. We both groaned in pain as we collided but she didn't let me go, only held me tighter as I lay us both down carefully.

"Letty!" I cried out worriedly as I pushed her down.

"Damn it Let, you'll hurt yourself even more." I scolded quietly and she winced, but refused to let me go.

"I don't care, I'm just so glad you're here." She whispered and I held her as close as I could without causing her any more pain.

"Don't cry Let… you know I hate to see you cry." I whispered as tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I was so scared you'd been caught." She spoke and I nodded brushing her tears away.

"I'm okay." I promised not telling her just yet about my injuries.

"Where's Jesse?" She asked looking around and I froze as I dropped my hand away from her. I let her go carefully and stood as I looked out the window turning away from her.

"Dom… Dom where's Jesse?" She asked quietly knowing something was wrong. I didn't say anything as I stayed where I was. I heard the creak of the bed and before I knew it she was beside me making me look at her. She saw my tears and she gasped.

"Tran killed him." I whispered.

"No not Jess." She said shaking as she walked backwards. I quickly reached for her and held her gently as we both cried. I held her as close as I could as I pressed my lips to her head repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried." I whispered as I let my own tears run.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. No one blames you..." She cried softly and I smiled sadly.

"Yes they do. We shouldn't have done it without Jess… I'm sorry I didn't listen. Now Vince is in hospital fighting for his life facing jail… Jess is gone… You got hurt… Leon hates me… we're on the run…Mia is all by herself." I whispered and she gave me a sad smile in return.

"We'll bounce back, we always do. Ride or die remember?" She promised and I held her face between my hands as I stared at her. She pulled my head down to hers and we kissed. It wasn't rough, it was slow and careful, both of us afraid to hurt the other any further. I picked her up carefully and lay her back on the bed, crawling in beside her, our lips never parting.

I felt her hands trembling against my chest. Her fingers worked my buttons, I frowned painfully through the kiss at the thought of hurting her any more tonight. I tried to pull back but she held fast, coaxing me back in. When we did pull back I looked at her unsurely. We were both hurt and with Vince in trouble and Jesse dead, was this the right time to be doing this?

"Dom we need this… don't fight it please, just be gentle." She whispered as I closed my eyes painfully but nodded as I let her distract me from the mess we had found ourselves in.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. Who to blame?

_Wow, I'm glad to see you all enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you to all those that reviewed and PM'd me. This one isn't as long though I'm sorry but enjoy it anyway._

* * *

_22__nd__ March- Tijuana, Mexico_

_Safe house_

_Letty's POV_

Waking the next morning tangled around Dom, I breathed a sigh of relief. Last night hadn't been a dream. He was safe here with me. The nightmare was still real though. The heist had really happened, Vince was in hospital fighting for his life and Jesse was dead.

"Morning." I heard his deep voice as it pulled me from my dark thoughts. I smiled slightly up at him as he kissed my head.

"Morning." I said as I stroked his chest absentmindedly.

"You okay?" He asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Just checking to make sure you're real." I admitted embarrassed. With everything that had happened I needed reassurance now more then ever.

"Am I?" He asked amused, I nodded against his chest.

"Sorry." I said trying not to laugh seeing as it hurt.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I sighed as I stretched carefully, only to freeze and groan in pain.

"Letty." He scolded as he helped me roll onto my back.

"Sore." I hissed not even bothering to hide my pain as I gasped for breath, as he looked me over worriedly.

"We shouldn't have done that last night… why did I let you talk me into it." He muttered angrily as he gently started peeling my shirt off for the first time. Last night all we had done was shed our pants and Dom's shirt. I had left mine on knowing what a mess my body was. I didn't want him seeing it and changing his mind.

"Dom don't." I protested weakly but he silenced me with a look as he helped my rise just enough to take it off. I sighed and closed my eyes as he gasped.

"Letty… Damn it Letty you should be in hospital and we definitely shouldn't have done that last night. I could have seriously hurt you Letty." He said angrily as he lightly traced various cuts and bruises that littered my skin. The worst was my ribs but it was covered by bandages.

"I don't like hospitals." I stated and he sighed.

"I know but you need to be there." He said dryly and I opened my eyes to look at him only to find him leaning down watching me as his fingers skimmed over my skin.

"It's not your fault." I whispered gently knowing what he was thinking. He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Isn't it? Cos from where I'm sitting it is. Leon blames me… Mia's furious with me. I bet if Vince was conscious he would blame me too." He said regretfully and I licked my lips nervously at his words.

"Dom what happened was all our faults. I don't blame you." I said lightly. He gave me a doubtful look as he heard my tone. After the crash for a brief moment I did blame him but now was different. It was all our faults.

"This…this is my fault. I shouldn't have let you come in." He said in anguish as he looked at my body once more.

"Dom I made a mistake… I tried to help but I wasn't quick enough to swerve. I don't blame you… sure I was angry and annoyed with you but I don't blame you." I said and he closed his eyes in pain before opening them again showing me his darkened eyes.

"When I saw your car flip my heart stopped. I was so afraid you were dead." He admitted and I smiled.

"I'm here papa and I'm okay." I said reassuringly.

"You're here but you're not okay Let. You're badly hurt." He said looking at my marred skin once more before he frowned looking at something.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been bleeding, there's blood seeping through the bandage." He said worriedly as he looked at me.

"It's the gash on my side." I answered. He didn't reply just kept looking at me in worry. He sighed and hung his head a little.

"I'm sorry… I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"I know."

"Do you need anything?" He asked changing the subject. I thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"In the kitchen is my pills and antibiotics." I said not wanting to admit out right that I was in pain.

"I'll grab them." He said as he lifted carefully off the bed. I noticed he winced whenever he moved his right shoulder and I made a mental note to ask him about it.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I padded into the kitchen looking around for the pills and antibiotics Letty had told me about.

'_Where had Leon put them?'_ I wondered in frustration as I searched frantically for them.

"They're in the cupboard." I looked up at Leon's voice and gave him a grim look. He looked like shit.

"Thanks." I said looking away.

"What did I say?" He sighed and I looked at him sideways.

"Nothing I didn't already know." I said quietly as I looked at the pills in my hands.

"Dom I'm-"

"No don't. I know you're not." I said and he just nodded.

"I don't just blame you." He said and I shrugged.

"Let's just leave it Leon, I don't want a fight in front of Letty. Not now." I said pointedly and he flicked his eyes up the hall and nodded.

"How is she?" He asked.

"In pain and pretending she's fine." I answered.

"You better get them to her then." He said and I nodded staring at his sullen figure. Reluctantly I left him in the kitchen heading back to the bedroom to Letty. I'd have to go and make sure he was okay later.

"Here you go baby." I said holding out the bottles with my good arm. I watched as she winced as she tried to sit up, walking over I gently helped her up.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me Let." I said as I got back in next to her.

"What happened to your shoulder?" She demanded as she caught sight of the bruises, I sighed.

"I flipped the charger." I admitted quietly. She looked horrified and I gave her a small smile.

"You drove her? Dom what happened?" I sighed and started recounting all the events that happened after they left.

"So it would have been an even race except I didn't see the truck coming." I finished and she shook her head angrily at me.

"God Dom you could have killed yourself."

"But I'm here." I said softly as I stroked her face.

"Yes… You are." She said softly.

"I have a few things I need to do but I'll be back soon… are you going to be okay for a bit?" I asked and she nodded slowly which didn't leave me convinced.

"Two hours tops I promise. Leon's here if you need anything." I spoke and she nodded eyeing me suspiciously.

"It's alright I'm not leaving I promise." I soothed and she relaxed a tiny bit.

"You better not."

"I won't. I'll be back soon baby." I kissed her gently and then moved to get dressed, throwing her a small smile on the way out.

* * *

True to my word an hour and a bit later I was back. I had sold the car and bought another one. I had done a small shop, just the essentials. I asked around at a couple of local garages for work but I had come up empty handed for that one.

"Baby what are you doing out of bed?" I asked concerned as I spied Letty on the lounge.

"I wasn't comfortable in bed."

"Where's Leon?" I asked eyeing the quiet house.

"I don't know… he wasn't here when I got up." She said worriedly and I sighed.

"I hope he hasn't left." I mumbled as I went to stick the shopping away.

"He'll be back." She spoke and I looked up at her as she stood leaning against the counter for support.

"I hope so. You on the other hand need to sit your arse down and stop moving." I said frustrated as she grinned weakly.

"I was actually going to go have a shower." She said and I frowned.

"Not on your own you're not. I'll help you."

"Dom we both know what happens when you _help_ me in the shower." She said quietly amused and I frowned.

"You're hurt, there's a big difference. Last night is not going to happen for a long while." I stated as I carefully picked her up.

"Dom your shoulder." She scolded quietly.

"It's fine." I lied walking back into the main room. I couldn't bring myself to say 'our room' because it wasn't. Our room was back in LA, back at our house, but we'd never be able to go back.

"You owe me a holiday on the beach of Mexico." She hinted and I sent her a small smile.

"One day I'll see what I can do to fix that. Right now I want to look after you and it doesn't involve sex." I said as she moaned in protest. I let out a small laugh. It was nice to see that not everything had changed.

Reaching the bathroom I held her up carefully as I fiddled with the taps before I helped her undress. Carefully helping her in I made sure she was okay before getting undressed myself. I could see her determined look and shook my head at her.

"I mean it, no sex. So you might as well accept it because I won't change my mind." I stated turning her so her back was to me as she scowled.

"It's for your own good." I whispered to her softly, listening as she sighed and nodded.

"Let's get you clean and then back into bed." I whispered ignoring her protest.

* * *

_This chapter isn't much I'm sorry, nothing really big happens. Just a small chapter to continue setting the scene._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. Falling to pieces

_Be prepared for some time jumping! i don't want to drag these first couple of chapters out. enjoy!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I sat on the lounge with Letty's head in my lap, watching her as she dozed after taking some of her pain relief. It was late at night and Leon still hadn't returned. I was starting to worry that maybe he had left us, could I really blame him if he had?

I was going down that dark path, wondering if I should go out and look for him but a noise outside kept me where I was seated. I waited a moment as I listened to someone nearing the door. My hand wrapped around the hand gun that sat next to me as I glanced to the door. Looking down at Letty I shifted her head off my lap as I stood. I gripped the gun in my hand, raising it to take aim as the front door opened. Leon froze as he caught sight of me and I relaxed letting my hand drop.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be awake. I didn't mean to startle you." He said eyeing the gun wearily.

"You left." I said quietly and he nodded looking away.

"I didn't want to leave her here alone but I just had to get out for a while." He offered and I nodded in understanding.

"Just warn me next time yeah? I thought you'd left for good."

"And go where?" He snapped and I sighed not wanting to get into it again tonight.

"I heard from Mia." I said quietly just as he was about to leave the room.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, casting me a look over his shoulder.

"Jesse's funeral is in two days." I said meeting his eyes. He was silent but I saw the storm of emotions play across his face. His once blank look suddenly turned to anger and I watched as his face turned into a sneer.

"It's not like I can be there. Wonder who's fault that is?" He said walking away and I sighed.

"Mine." I whispered to myself as I looked down at Letty. Stowing away my gun in the waist band of my pants I bent down next to Letty. Shaking her shoulder gently she groaned in annoyance.

"Let?" I said quietly watching as she woke in a daze.

"Hmm?"

"Come on baby lets go to bed." I said and she nodded as I helped her rise.

"Is Leon back?" She asked sleepily as I helped her into bed.

"Yeah baby he's back." I said and she gave a small sleepy smile.

"Where did he go?"

"Shh don't worry about that. We'll talk tomorrow." I said quietly as I crawled in next to her.

* * *

_23__rd__-25__th__ March- Tijuana, Mexico_

_Safe house_

The three days that followed only made it more obvious that Leon blamed me. Since we had missed the funeral, his anger towards me didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon. We were all torn up about it but I understood where he was coming from, they had been like brothers long before we came along.

"Dom." I looked up him surprised to hear him speaking. I eyed his bags and I looked at him defeated.

"Leon." I said knowingly.

"I can't do this. I can't stay." I only nodded in understanding. I didn't trust my voice.

"I'll let you know where I am once I'm set up." He said as he walked to the door.

"Leon?" I called and I watched as he sighed heavily and turned to me.

"What?" I could here the attitude in his voice but I pushed it aside.

"I am really sorry. I'm sorry it had to come to this. No matter what you think of me, to me you're still family." I spoke and he turned away.

"Sorry isn't good enough." He spat and I looked towards the hall.

"What am I going to tell Letty?" I asked knowing she would be hurt that he hadn't said goodbye.

"I've already spoken to her. Goodbye Dom."

"Goodbye Leon." I said as he walked out leaving the house in silence behind him.

"He's not ever coming back." Letty said quietly five minutes later as I turned to look at her. She looked slightly better than the first day after the accident, but she still had a long way to go before she healed fully.

"We'll be okay baby, I'll come up with something to make this work." I said pressing a kiss to her head.

* * *

_26__th__-28__th__ March- Tijuana, Mexico_

_Safe house- One week since the heist _

The three days after Leon's departure, Letty and I spent recovering. My shoulder was aching from having dislocating it in LA. My cuts and bruises I could deal with but since I had been using my shoulder, I hadn't given it time to heal. Letty was doing slightly better than a week ago. Her smaller cuts had almost disappeared and some of the minor bruising had faded leaving only her ribs, the gash on her side and the bruising around her middle. Though she wouldn't ever admit it, I knew she was still in pain. Every breath she made hurt so I convinced her to stay put and not move around unless she needed to.

On the third day though I noticed she was really struggling, her pain medication having run out. Worried for her health I hovered around her all day, making sure she had everything she needed.

"Dom I know you want to take care of me but please just stop. Lay down with me, you need rest too." She snapped and I watched her amused as she huffed from her spot on the bed.

"I know it's frustrating." I said softly as I lay next to her.

"It's not just that." She said softly as she sighed, I nudged her arm gently with my head.

"What's going on baby?" I asked concerned that she wasn't telling me something.

"I can deal with the pain. It's not that bad." She started and I gave her a look letting her know I didn't believe her.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I scowled at Dom as he called my bluff.

"Okay its bad." I said giving in as he pressed a kiss to my head.

"In all honesty though it would be more tolerable if…" I said before pausing. I was unable to say the words out loud so I just gestured pathetically. He looked up at me confused but nodded his head urging me to keep going, but I stayed silent.

"If what Let?"

"If … you know… if it wasn't that time of the month at the same time." I mumbled quietly. He gave me a look of understanding as it sunk in.

"I'm sorry baby; I wish I could take away your pain." He whispered.

"We haven't heard from Leon." I said changing the subject.

"Yeah I know. I've been thinking that myself."

"Do you think…" I started concerned but then stopped unable to keep going with that thought.

"Don't think like that. He'll ring… I know he will." He said trying to convince us both.

That night the phone rang and Dom answered it carefully. We'd bought new phones and only Mia had the numbers, not that that meant anything really. Who knew what the police were doing to track us down. They still could have found a way to trace us.

"Mia? Everything okay?" I heard him ask quietly. I could tell by the way his voice lowered he didn't want me hearing, I suspected that was in case it was bad news.

"Thank god." I heard him mutter in relief and I relaxed, somehow knowing Leon had made it okay.

"Thank you Mia."

I waited in bed as he came into the room. His face showed relief as he climbed carefully in beside me.

"Mia rang."

"I know, I heard. Where is he?" I asked as I leant my head on his good shoulder.

"He's safe and he managed to set up in Mexico still. Mia said something about Mexico City."

"That's almost two days' worth of driving." I said shocked and he made a noise of agreement.

"I guess when he said he had to get away he really meant it."

"Dom… We need to figure something out. We can't stay here for too much longer. It'll only be a matter of time before they come looking." I spoke. His grip tightened slightly but not enough to hurt me.

"I know. I've been trying to hold off; you're in no state to move right now."

"We're going to have to." I argued and he sighed.

"Not yet, we still have a while yet. I'll figure something out, I promise." We were silent after that. Each lost in our own thoughts.

"You going to stick by me?" He asked suddenly and I smiled slightly at his famous line.

"Maybe." I said playfully as his lips curled slightly.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. Dom's plan

_So while I have access to the internet (and power), I thought I'd update and would just like to warn everyone updates this week may be all over the place. Where I live we are experiencing extreme heavy rain which has caused flooding and other problems in nearby areas. While I have power for the moment I may not have for much longer due to weather conditions. So please be patient with me, I'll update when I can. _:)

_Also more time jumping too! Just a warning. Enjoy!_

* * *

_27__th__ April- Tijuana, Mexico_

_Safe house- One month since the heist_

_Letty's POV_

"How are you feeling?" Dom asked me as I stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Better than I did a month ago." I spoke truthfully and he smiled slightly kissing me on the cheek. It was the truth. I did feel better but I still had a long way to go. My bruises had faded to almost nothing and my cut had scarred over but my ribs were still healing. They were still the ones that caused me pain.

"That's good." I gave a small confused look at his tone and he sighed. I watched as he no longer played happy. Instead his face fell and he looked at me squarely.

"Let I need to know, are you feeling good enough to move?" He asked doubtfully. The past month had weighed heavily on us both as I looked him over. He had lost weight and there were large dark circles under his eyes. The look on his face said everything I needed to know. We had to leave. And it had to be now.

"Yes." I said without thinking. I would mask the pain, he was right we had stayed here too long. We needed to leave. We couldn't wait any longer.

"I'll get packed up and then we'll hit the road." He said as he stroked my cheek tiredly.

"Where?" I asked.

"I managed to get into contact with Leon. We're going to his, just for a bit." He added.

"Okay." I nodded and together we packed up what little we had and left without looking back.

"Are you okay?" He asked for what felt like the fourth time since getting in the car an hour ago.

"I'm okay." I said giving him a small smile.

"You don't look okay." He voiced shooting me a concerned look.

"Dom." I said looking at him and he sighed turning his eyes back to the road.

"I'm just worried."

"I know. I'm going to get some sleep and then when I wake up we'll switch okay?" I said.

"Let you shouldn't-" He started but I silenced him.

"You are not driving thirty plus hour's straight. I'm taking half." I said firmly and he nodded tiredly.

"Okay."

* * *

_29__th__ April- Mexico city, Mexico_

_Leon's house_

_Leon's POV_

"Hi." I was all I said to Dom as he entered the house. I wasn't thrilled with him being here but he was right we were still family. Deep down I didn't want anything to happen to him either.

"Thank you." He said softly and I only nodded.

"Where's Let?" I asked looking behind him.

"Asleep in the car, I was just about to get her." I nodded and said I'd take the bags.

"Leon." He called quietly and I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything yet. I haven't told her." He spoke and I nodded in understanding.

"I won't." I promised as he nodded and left the house.

Placing the bags in the spare room I walked back out to the main lounge. I gave Letty a huge smile when she came through the door, Dom hovering close behind.

"Leon." She said relieved as I hugged her. I heard her gasp of pain and sent Dom a look over her shoulder watching as he shook his head. I relaxed my grip dramatically knowing she still hadn't healed. Pulling back I gave her a kiss on the head and stepped back.

"How you doing girl?" I asked.

"I'm fine." I looked at her doubtfully but said nothing.

"Last bedroom at the end of the hall, it looks like you could use it." I said to Dom and he nodded gratefully.

"Thanks. Let, you gunna be okay?" He asked her concerned.

"I'll be fine. Go and sleep." She said anxiously.

"I'll watch her." I promised as he sent a look my way and he nodded leaving the room.

"So how bad are you really hurting?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, yes I'm still a little sore but I'll be fine." She snapped lightly.

"Okay. So what's been happening?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Nothing we've been recovering from the accidents. You?" She asked.

"Recovering? Uhuh, having a house all to yourselves." I teased lightly and she rolled her eyes.

"I wish." She replied. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Dom won't, not with me like this." She admitted and I nodded in silence. At least he was taking care of her.

"I've just been laying low, trying to find somewhere to work. Moneys running low." I said changing the subject back to her earlier question.

"Yeah, I think ours are dwindling too." She said frowning in thought.

"Don't stress Let, we'll be okay." I promised her, silently thinking of Dom's plan. She was going to kill him.

* * *

_2__nd__ May- Mexico city, Mexico_

_Leon's house_

_Letty's POV_

Waking up I frowned when I noticed Dom wasn't beside me. Getting carefully out of bed I threw on some clothes before stumbling into the kitchen. Dom and Leon where in there talking in hushed voices but Leon stopped the minute he saw me. Over the past couple of days I had seen this a lot. It had me on edge.

"Morning." He said glancing at Dom.

"Morning… what's going on?" I asked suspicious about their behaviour even more so today. Something didn't feel right.

"Nothing baby. How do you feel?" Dom asked as he greeted me with a kiss.

"Okay."

"There's coffee made up if you want some." Leon said.

"Thanks."

"I'll get it. Go sit in the lounge room with Leon. I'll bring it out to you." Dom said and I frowned but did as he asked.

"What's going on?" I demanded but Leon hushed me as he led me into the lounge room.

"Relax Let, we'll explain in a minute." He said trying to get me to sit. I yanked my hand away from his and glared at him. I heard Dom enter the room and turned to him instead.

"Dom what's going on?" I demanded. He sighed and put the coffee down. He immediately reached for my hand and held it. Pissed at the game they were playing with me I pulled my hand away from his and glared as we stood in the middle of the room. He looked at me nervously and turned to Leon for a moment before focusing back on me.

"I need to keep moving. Mia said the police are starting to think we're here in Mexico hiding out. That's why we had to move. I'm going to go set up somewhere and when it's safe I'll bring you in, and Leon if he wants…" I glared at him.

"You're leaving me." I hissed and he looked alarmed as he reached for me but I stepped out of his reach.

"Baby no, don't think of it like that. I'm only leaving to get set up elsewhere. Money, place, car… everything. Then you'll be able to follow me. I'm not leaving you." He promised.

"So let me come with you." I snapped and he shook his head frustrated. Over the past month our patience with each other had worn thin. Being each other's only company did that. The first week it had been great. We'd spent the days laying low, just being together but as time went on tensions rose.

"Let I need you safe and you're still not okay to travel. I'll come for you I promise I will. Until then we'll find a meeting spot, somewhere close enough for us to meet. I need to keep you safe Letty. I brought you here to keep you safe." He whispered and I glared not wanting to back down.

"Let he's right… I don't want to say it but he is. We're both running low on money and we need to get set up somewhere away from the states. It's too risky to organize anything here, I've tried. If we keep going we'll have the cops over us in no time." Leon said and I ignored them both.

"Baby please." Dom begged and I glared.

"Fine leave. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I snapped as I stormed out of the room. I heard Dom's sigh and the rumble of them talking but I was too upset to stay and hear them out.

The stress was getting to me.

'_Stress from losing Vince, Jesse and this whole fucked up situation. Then Leon walked out and now your boyfriend was about to walk out on you too.'_ I thought snidely to myself.

I sat quietly on the bed I had been sharing with Dom and tried to calm down. I got where they were coming from but it really got to me. Dom and I stuck together no matter what. Ride or die. Now he wanted to leave me.

"Hey." I glared at the ground as Dom came in and crouched in front of me. I didn't resist as he tipped my head up to look at him but my glare stayed in place.

"I love you, you know I do. I'm leaving yes but Let I'm not leaving us. Please try and understand… I'm trying to fix things." He begged and I closed my eyes.

"I understand, but I want to come." I whispered as I opened my eyes again.

"Baby you're hurt, you need rest."

"I can rest with you." I argued.

"Letty you're not coming." He said with an air of finality.

"Fine." I snapped as his eyes searched mine for a moment before he was confident I was going to let this go.

"It's not forever baby I promise. Give me a week and we'll meet. I'll find a place halfway and we'll meet."

"Okay." I said shakily and he gave me a worried look before he kissed me gently.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning okay. Let's just have today for us." I nodded and he took me into his arms as I hugged him close.

"Why Leon?" I asked quietly and he sighed.

"You've been so out of sorts since the accident baby I'm so worried about you. I begged him to look after you. He agreed in a heartbeat after hearing I was leaving." He admitted and I gave a small sad smile knowing the two of them weren't on good terms.

"Tell me something I don't know… but I can take care of myself." I muttered.

"I know but I want to make sure your safe… I'm afraid to leave you alone." Neither of us said anything as I clung to him. He had promised a week but I knew that was wishful thinking. I didn't know when I would see him again.

"If I was ever to leave you, whether it be on my own terms or if I was found. I'd leave you my cross Let." He whispered and I stilled in his arms.

"Then I hope that day never comes and I never have to find it." I whispered back and he held me tighter.

"I hope so too baby." He said before his lips crashed down on mine.

* * *

_3rd__ May- Mexico city, Mexico_

Waking up the next morning I wasn't sure what I was going to find. It became clear though when I realised Dom wasn't by my side and the room was empty of his things, that he was gone. I sat up quickly shocked he hadn't woken me to say goodbye. That's what yesterday and last night had been obviously. I winced as I moved. My muscles were sore from the passion filled day the day before.

"Morning." I heard from the door and I looked up to find Leon standing there.

"Hi." I said sadly and he sighed coming over to sit next to me.

"He left early this morning. He didn't want to wake you, afraid if he did he wouldn't be able to leave. He said he'd call as soon as he sets up." I nodded but said nothing as we sat in silence. Looking around the room once more I turned to him.

"Where did we go so wrong Le?" I asked sadly and he looked at me shocked slightly as my eyes filled with tears slightly.

"Oh Let." He said as he pulled me to him carefully.

"It'll be okay… one day it'll be okay." He said.

"I've missed you Le." I said softly and he gave me a small smile.

"I've missed you too Let…" He said softly as we stayed curled up in mine and Dom's bed for the day just talking.

* * *

_31st May- Mexico city, Mexico_

Slowly the days started turning into weeks and the more weeks that went past the more anxious I started to feel. I was so tied up in knots over Dom's leaving I couldn't sleep. I understood why he left but the thought didn't settle my nerves.

I walked out to the kitchen at the end of the fourth week and Leon was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Seeing me he gave me a smile and set down a plate of eggs in front of me. The minute the smell hit me my stomach gave a lurch and I quickly stood running for the bathroom. Barely making it in time I emptied the contents of my stomach from the night before.

"Let?" Leon called as he came through the door behind me. Immediately I felt his hands on my back and in my hair holding it back.

When I felt like I was done I sat back slightly as Leon moved around the bathroom. I took the cup of water he offered me and I rinsed my mouth out before standing with his help. Being sick had made my ribs hurt. They had almost healed, they were less sore and no bruising but the action of vomiting had made them ache as I groaned quietly.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought bewildered as to where that reaction had come from.

"Sorry." I mumbled as he flushed the toilet and I reached to grab my toothbrush.

"Shit Letty you're so pale." He said shocked as he looked me over. I said nothing as I brushed my teeth. I felt better just suddenly tired again. Once I was done Leon guided me back into bed.

"What happened?" He demanded quietly as he helped me in.

"I just felt sick all of a sudden." I said as I laid down taking comfort in the way my ribs stopped aching.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked and I shook my head slowly.

"No I'm fine. It's just from all the stress lately." I said quietly and he looked at me nervously.

"Well you did take a nasty battering… have you been back to see a doctor since the accident?"

"No and don't you start. Dom was on my case for weeks." I said.

"Well nice to know he's been thinking about someone other than himself." He muttered and I hit him lightly.

"Don't be like that. He is really sorry about Jesse. He blames himself enough already without you contributing to it too." I scolded with the little energy I had.

"Yeah okay… I'm not going to fight with you, I'm here to look after you." He said changing topics.

"Thank you." I said tiredly and he nodded.

"Rest Letty, I'm worried about you." He said as I gave him a weak smile and closed my eyes.

* * *

_1st__ June- Mexico city, Mexico_

The day after that morning Leon hovered over me where ever I went. I was feeling fine, I was just so tired from not being able to sleep so I didn't have the energy to snap at him anymore.

"Letty you need to see a doctor please. Don't fight me on this." He said that afternoon after I spent most of the day sleeping. I was stubborn. I was just stressed about not hearing from Dom.

"Leon I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well." I said soothingly but he just growled in frustration and stormed out of the room. I sighed pulling my tired body out of bed as I went after him.

"Le honestly I'm okay, but we should have heard from Dom by now." I said quietly as I sat on the lounge across from him.

"You're not okay. As for Dom I've been trying to get a hold of him, even Mia hasn't heard from him." I sighed and laid my head down on the arm of the lounge.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked and he gave me a glance.

"He told me where he was planning to go." I waited but he ignored me.

"That would be your cue to tell me Leon." I snapped and he sighed looking at me.

"I can't. It's for your own safety, if I tell you where he is you'll go after him. I can't risk that." He said softly and I glared at him.

"That's not your call. Tell me where he is." I demanded and he sighed shaking his head.

"I can't"

"He made you didn't he?" I asked and he nodded.

"But Let I wouldn't have told you anyway." I got up angrily and stormed out of the room not giving into his pleas to come back.

A knock on the door startled me from my thoughts an hour later. Knowing it was Leon I didn't say anything and eventually the door opened.

"Let…" He said quietly. The light was off and I was sitting in the dark.

"Yeah?" I said back quietly.

"Someone's on the phone for you." I flicked on the bedside table light suddenly and he squinted as it hit him. I reached for the phone hopefully and he left with a small smile on his face.

"Dom?" I asked quietly over the phone.

"Letty… baby are you okay?" He asked quickly and I sighed with relief suddenly over emotional as tears escaped.

"Yes." I whispered my voice shaking.

"Let? Let please don't cry… I've been so worried about you. What's going on baby? Leon said you were sick and you just sleep."

"I don't know, just stress I guess. I haven't slept since you left." I said as I curled up as much as I could on the bed.

"Let you need to see a doctor. You're scary the shit out of us." He said shakily.

"Why have you taken so long?" I asked changing the subject and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's taken me longer than I thought it would to get set up. I'm good now and I can meet you but with you being sick I don't want-"

"I'm fine and I'm coming." I said firmly and he tried to argue back.

"No Dom I'm coming… I need you." I stressed and he sighed.

"Okay…okay. Just see a doctor let please."

"I'm fine. Where are we meeting?" I asked and he sighed telling me.

"We'll meet in El Salvador. Four days, then I have to be back… I'll see you in two days okay?"

"I'll be there." I said relieved.

"Stay safe baby and please drive carefully."

"I will."

"See you soon Let." He said before he hung up making me do the same.

* * *

_2__nd__ June- El Salvador _

_Motel room_

I left the next morning much to the annoyance of Leon but I promised him I'd be fine. It was a long journey and one I hoped would be worth it. It was just over eighteen hours with the few stops that I took and I sighed with relief as I arrived at the small run down motel he had given me the address to. Walking inside I noted I was alone still. I had one more day before he arrived and I was anxious for it to be over. Not hungry I locked up the room and crawled into the bed. Exhausted from the trip I fell straight to sleep knowing I would see Dom again soon.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. El Salvador

_Sorry everyone for the long wait. My internet signal keeps dropping out. Good old natural disasters… Just for reference M rated scene. Readers be warned._

* * *

_3__rd__ June- Mexico city, Mexico _

_Leon's POV_

After Letty left I worried. No matter what she told me I knew she wasn't right but I had no way to contact her. As the day passed and a bit of the day after I began to stress that maybe she hadn't made it. I wouldn't know until I heard from Dom but that was still a couple of hours away.

I looked around the empty house. The place was a mess so I decided to straighten it out. It took me a good few hours and it was far from perfect. Cleaning had been Mia's thing not ours. Once the place looked livable again I decided to get out for a while or I was going to send myself mad with waiting around.

I took to the beach for the day soaking up the sun and the woman that littered the beach. I eyed a cute brunette that looked my way and before I knew it she was walking over. This would surely take my mind off Letty and Dom.

"Haven't seen you around before." She spoke with an accent and I smiled.

"New to the area." I offered and she nodded.

"Maybe I could show you around?" She flirted.

"I'd like that." I said grinning as we hit it off. Maybe I'd get lucky tonight.

* * *

_4__th__ June- El Salvador_

_Motel room_

_Dom's POV_

I walked through the door quietly late in the afternoon. Letty was meant to have already arrived and the fact that a familiar car was parked out front had me relieved. I had left early and made good time managing to knock half a day off.

Creeping through the house I made my way to the bedroom in what little light was in the room. Where was she?

The light from outside was just enough for me to see her still figure lying in bed. Smiling I quietly sat my bag down and shrugged out of my clothes. Carefully I moved onto the bed watching her as she stirred when the bed dipped.

"Hey baby." I whispered quietly kissing her shoulder as I lay down properly wrapping her in my arms. I frowned as I noticed she seemed smaller, more fragile. Had she lost weight?

"Dom?" She asked sleepily and I pressed my lips to hers in response. She eagerly kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck holding me to her tightly.

"I'm here baby." I mumbled against her lips.

"Thank god." She mumbled back and I smiled against her lips. It had only been a month but it had been too long. I had missed her and I was glad to be holding her in my arms again knowing she was safe.

No other words were exchanged as she clung to me and I to her. Her injuries being pushed to the back of my mind as I helped her out of her clothes. I needed her and by the way she was kissing me I knew she felt the same.

Having no patience for foreplay, I rolled her over onto her back as carefully as I could manage in my hurry. Her legs wrapped around my waist instantly as I trailed my lips down her neck, sucking her pulse spot hard leaving a mark. I felt her hips buck and I grunted in reply as I lined myself up entering her hard and fast. We both groaned at the contact as I buried myself in her as deep as I could go. Her breathing was already labored and mine wasn't fairing much better. I paused for a second before I pulled back and started moving back in once more. Our pace picking up with each thrust until we were wildly going at it. Flipping us over so she was on top I held her hips as she rode me fast, the silence of the room being broken by our moans.

I panted heavily as I felt myself nearing the end. As I looked up at Letty I could see she was the same as her palms rested on my chest heavily. My hands gripped her hips helping her along as I slammed her down onto me with every upwards thrust. We both cried out loudly as she stilled. Her spasms triggering my own release as I thrust up hard into her once more and stilled.

Coming down from our highs I supported her weight on my chest as she collapsed over me. Not wanting to move I stayed buried deep inside her as I dragged her into a kiss. We kissed slowly only parting for a moment as I flipped us over once more.

"I missed you." I breathed out as she moaned throwing her head back in response as I slammed into her again.

"I missed you more." I grinned at her words before losing ourselves in the passion once more.

* * *

_5th__ June- El Salvador_

_Motel room_

The next morning I woke to the sun shining bright in my face. I groaned and turned over, my arm searching for Letty to pull closer but all I got was air. Frowning I looked up and search the room but I came up empty.

The bathroom door was shut and I heard the sound of water running. Getting up I reached down searching through the clothes trying to find my boxers.

"Let?" I called out as I pulled on my boxers.

"Shower." I heard back and I grinned stripping once more as I walked into the bathroom. Her back was to me as she stood under the spray. I slipped in behind her, my hands immediately finding her hips as I pulled her backwards into me. She purred quietly and I grinned as my lips met her neck.

"Can I join?" I asked grinning and she chuckled.

"You already have." She said as I turned her around so that she faced me.

"Need help getting clean?" I whispered in her ear, grinning as she shivered and pressed into me harder.

"I don't know… do I?" She breathed and I growled as I kissed her passionately. The next four days were going to be tiring.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Dom and I lay tangled up in one another on the bed with just the sheet laying over us. I relaxed further into him. The past month's stress suddenly leaving me as his hands massaged my hips.

"How are your ribs?" He asked concerned and I rolled my eyes as I looked up at him.

"They're fine. The bruising is gone and the pain is barely noticeable." I said. He looked at me suspiciously but I smiled placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm serious, they're okay." I said truthfully.

"Okay… you just had me worried. When Leon said you were sick." I rolled my eyes.

"Leon is overreacting. I was just stressed, worrying about you will do that." I said eyeing him and he frowned.

"Worry less about me and worry about yourself." He said cupping my face.

"You've lost weight." He said frowning and I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Dom I'm fine. I promise. Now that I know you're okay I'll go back and I'll be fine." I stated and he sighed brushing the subject aside for the moment.

"Dom I don't know how long I can keep going like this." I admitted quietly.

"I know Let. It won't be much longer."

"You said a week last time." I pointed out.

"It took a little longer then I thought." He admitted.

"What happened?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing baby. I met a guy, he's good." He added at my hesitant look.

"His names Han, he helped me find some work and set up in-" He cut himself off when he realised what he was saying. Throwing mea sideways glance he gave a small smile.

"In?" I coaxed but he shook his head.

"It's better you don't know yet baby. I need you safe and right now that with Leon." He said as I glared.

"I hate this." I muttered moodily as I turned away onto my back.

"Hey, let's not talk about this. This is our time." He coaxed and I sighed reluctantly agreeing.

* * *

9_th__ June- El Salvador_

_Motel room_

The four days passed too quickly and before I knew it the end of Dom's stay had come. We'd spent the time mainly in bed, only because we couldn't keep our hands off one another. I woke early morning, only to find that he had left me again without saying goodbye. The thought made my stomach lurch and I found myself racing for the bathroom.

'_You're an emotional mess Letty.'_ I hissed at myself. Picking myself off the floor I quickly had a shower and brushed my teeth before leaving.

The ride back was harder. I found myself having to make twice as many stops then I did last time, most being toilet stops. More than twice I had to pull over on the side of the road to be suddenly sick, I couldn't understand it.

* * *

_10__th__ June- Mexico city, Mexico_

_Leon's house_

_Leon's POV_

I was relieved when I saw Letty walk through the door but it was short lived as I took her in. Something was wrong. She looked horrible.

"Letty." I said as I took her in my arms. She gave me a weak smile trying to shrug me off but I wouldn't let her go.

"What's wrong? You look awful." I stressed and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Le."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't feel well. Must have eaten something bad." I gave her a doubtful look and crossed my arms.

"And Dom?"

"I don't know, I'll ask him when I speak to him next." She snapped and I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head.

"Letty something is wrong. You need to go back and see a doctor." I stressed.

"Leon I'm fine. I'm going to get something small to eat then I'm going to sleep for a little while." She said as she walked into the kitchen. My eyes followed her until she was no longer in sight. Something was not right, I knew I had to find a way to get her to a doctor.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	6. Denial

_Guest- There was a question from a guest reviewer but as you're anonymous I can't contact you directly. I just want to say I'm not following the story line of the movies, so my time period is different. In mine there is only one year between the heist and the beginning of Berlin, not five like the movies. Hope this helps!_

_To everyone else enjoy!_

* * *

_14__th__ June- Mexico city, Mexico_

_Leon's house_

"Okay enough is enough. Something is wrong. You've been throwing up ever since you came back. I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Leon I don't need a fucking doctor." She spat out.

"Well what the hell is going on Let?"

"I'm fine, just come down with something." She finished lamely.

"You're going to see a doctor." I snapped. I watched as she glared at me, we were both sitting on the bathroom floor.

"LEON I AM FINE." She yelled. I threw my hands up in the air and stood.

"Letty I am just worried about you. This isn't normal. Geez woman, what are you PMSing or something?" I muttered as I walked out shaking my head.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"Geez woman, what are you PMSing or something?" I froze as I heard the words. I was late. Counting in my head I felt my stomach drop as I bolted from the bathroom.

'_No no no no. No it can't be.'_ I said as I rushed past Leon ignoring his shout as I slammed my bedroom door behind me.

Tearing apart the room I came up empty. My little pack of pills that kept me safe weren't here and I had failed to notice that since the heists.

I paced the room frantically. I tried counting but my brain was unable to function. Standing next to the bed, I sunk to the floor in disbelief.

"This can't be happening." I muttered in shock.

"Letty?" I heard Leon ask from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." I called back trying to sound normal.

"Let open the door." He spoke but I didn't answer him.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. No there had to be another reason. Leon was right, I had to go see a doctor. There was something else wrong. I couldn't be… pregnant.

Feeling sick, not like I had the past week though, I rose from the floor. I needed to see a doctor.

"Letty what's wrong?" I blinked blankly at Leon as I opened the door.

"You're right, I should see a doctor. I'll be back later." I said as I gathered my wallet and keys.

"What? Just two minutes ago you were dead against it. What the hell is going on with you?" He demanded.

"Are you really going to fight me on this?" I asked and he snapped his mouth shut and stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." I said walking out of the house.

* * *

Pulling into the nearest doctors, I filled out all the paper work I needed to. My brain was able to comprehend that I needed to use a fake name, just in case. It was only a small office but it seemed to take forever to be seen.

"Miss Thomas?" I stood at the mention of the Alias.

"So Lia what can I do for you today?" The doctor's accent was thick and I could only hope I wouldn't have to use my Spanish. It had been years since I had spoken it.

"I had an accident close to three months ago. I just want to make sure everything's healed, I've been sick lately. I thought it might just be from my ribs."

"Okay let's have a look." She said motioning for me to lay on the bed.

I tried to stay still as she poked and prodded me but it didn't hurt so I took that as a good thing.

"Everything feels fine. Any pain?"

"No." I answered.

"Everything looks to be healed fine. I can't see anything to suggest why you would be getting sick. Would you like me to check you out more thoroughly?" I hesitated before pushing the thought out away.

"No, thank you. I'm sure it will pass."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"No that's all. Thank you." I said as I stood and left the small office. I paid the fee and left as quickly as I could. Sitting in the car I closed my eyes and tried not to fall apart.

'_This couldn't be happening.' _I thought stressed. What was I going to do?

Tapping the steering wheel I stared at the small corner shop next to the doctors. I had to know. I didn't want to do it but I had to know.

Locking up the car once more I got out walking slowly towards the shop. Finding the aisle was easy but I took a few moments to pull myself together. Walking up and down the aisle it took me three times before I got the courage to actually pick up a box. It brought me back to the time when Dom had been sent to jail. Gripping the box I closed my eyes and told myself I was being stupid. It was all just another miss understanding and I vowed never to tell anyone about this once more.

Paying quickly, ignoring the old woman's disapproving look as I left and started the drive back to the house.

Leon wasn't anywhere to be seen as I walked in. Heading quietly up the hall, not wanting to draw attention to myself, I felt like a kid sneaking in after curfew. I could hear shuffling in Leon's room as I tip toed past and prayed he wouldn't come out until I was safely in the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me I breathed a small sigh of relief but the box in my hand weighed me down still. Tapping the box for a few beats I closed my eyes as I ripped open the box. Opening my eyes I read over the instructions once, just to be sure I knew what I was doing before I threw everything onto the bathroom sink and sunk to the floor.

Breathing in and out deeply I spent a couple of minutes calming myself before I managed to stand. Grabbing the tests I took one more look at my reflection before moving away.

I needed to know.

Pacing in front of the sink waiting for the minutes to tick past, I felt sick. Three minutes went by slowly but when it ticked over I stood staring down at the three little white sticks.

"Just look Letty, don't chicken out like last time." I muttered to myself as I picked up the first test and flipped it over.

I heard myself gasp and I barely registered the noise of the test clattered into the sink. The room spun as I staggered backwards.

'_No no no. It was wrong. The test was faulty. The rest will show negative.' _I thought frantically to myself as I flipped over the next two. I stopped breathing as yet another two positive signs stared up at me.

'_How could I let this happen?' _I thought as I sunk to the floor in shock. Running my hands through my hair I hung my head.

"Shit." I swore quietly as I felt overwhelmed to the point of tears.

'_A baby? I wasn't ready for a baby. We were on the run, a baby would just slow us down. What would Dom say? I don't think we had ever spoken about kids. Would he want this? Hell did I even want this?'_

The bathroom suddenly seemed too small, I needed to get out. I was suffocating in here. Picking up the tests I contemplated throwing them away but I kept them. It was the only hard evidence that this was really happening.

I didn't pay any attention as to where Leon might have been in the house. I just walked numbly into my room and shut the door. Placing the three texts in the box I shoved it in the top draw and walked away to sit on the bed. Placing my head in my hands I let the news sink in.

What was I going to do?

* * *

_Sorry it's short._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	7. Searching part I

_So someone asked me about Los Bandoleros and what I was going to do about it. In the movie there is a huge time gap between the heist and DR, and I didn't leave room for that. So what I'm going to do is just squish parts of it into a smaller time frame. So please don't hate._

* * *

_16__th__ June- Mexico city, Mexico_

_Leon's house_

_Leon's POV_

Ever since Letty had gotten back from meeting with Dom, I noted her sickness getting worse. Something was wrong. I was glad she had gone to the doctor in the end, but there was something about her behaviour that had me worried. She said she'd been given the all clear but she was shaken up about something. Her headaches were a dead giveaway something was wrong. She was stressing.

"Le I'm just going out for a bit." She spoke. Looking her over I noted she looked pale. She'd been sick again.

"Okay, are you going into town?" I asked trying to suss out where she was going.

"Yeah… why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mind if you drop me off. I need to pick up some things. We can meet up when you're done." I asked hoping she would agree so I could follow her.

"Sure." She said hesitantly but I noticed.

"Let's go." I said as we locked up and left.

The short ride was almost silent, but her rubbing at her temples let me know something was on her mind still.

"Okay we'll meet in an hour." I said and she nodded leaving. I pretended to walk into the local grocer until she was out of sight then followed her from a distance. She didn't even glance around or back to see if I was following her, just walked straight to the doctors. I frowned and wait outside for her.

'_She said she'd been given the all clear.' _I thought as I waited further down the street for her to emerge once more. It was half an hour later before she came out looking stressed. I watched as she took a minute to compose herself before she fled back towards the car. Knowing I needed to get my act together, I let her go as I walked to the grocer. Walking up and down the aisles I grabbed a few bits and pieces to hold my alibi together before paying. Walking back to the car she was already in it waiting.

'Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. I finished early." She said giving me a small smile.

"Okay, you ready to head home." I said getting behind the wheel.

"Yeah."

When we got home she locked herself in her room and didn't come out for the rest of the day, despite my efforts.

"Let you need to eat." I tried again later that night.

"Leon just leave me alone." I heard from the other side but I ignored it opening the door. Letty was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the bed just staring into space.

"That's never going to happen." I said sitting next to her. I looked her over noticing her red rimmed eyes and pale complexion.

"Come on Let, what's going on?" I asked but she stayed silent.

"Let I followed you today." I spoke quietly fearing her reaction. Her head swung around to look at me. Her anger was evident but she said nothing, which surprised me.

"I know something's wrong. You went to the doctors again today." Again she said nothing and I frowned at her.

"Come on Letty. Let me help you. I know you're sick, you throw up I don't know how many times a day." I said frustrated with her silence.

"I need to speak to Dom." She whispered.

"I don't know how to get in contact with him." I lied.

"Don't bullshit Leon. I know you do, please just call him for me please. I need to speak with him." She begged. Letty begging was a sight I had never seen before.

"Letty let me help. If you tell me I can help you." I tried again but she shook her head.

"No you can't. I need Dom. Please… Le please, I need to speak to him." She said panicking.

"Let…" I begged but she just turned away.

"I'll tell you but I need to speak with Dom first." She tried to bargain but I wasn't falling for it.

"I can't Let." I said softly, letting her know I was sorry.

"Then Leave me alone Leon." She said turning away from me. Sighing I knew I wasn't going to get anything more out of her tonight. Standing I gave her one last look before I left her alone. I'd give it another day; if I couldn't get her to speak to me then I would call Dom.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

As I heard the door shut behind Leon, I fell apart. The tears started slowly at first before turning into rivers. The doctor had confirmed what the tests had told me, I was pregnant. Just over seven weeks if their math was right.

Taking a shaky breath one of my hands came to rest on my stomach. The idea of something growing inside me was something I couldn't comprehend just yet.

I sat on the floor of the bedroom for hours. It was well into the early morning before I moved to the bed. As the news set in more, so did my hysteria. How was I going to do this?

I was stressed, I was panicking, I was worried, I was upset, and I was everything else in between. A small annoying part of me wanted to be happy about it but I couldn't bring myself to be. I had never wanted to be a mother; that was Mia's role. Dom and I had never spoken about having kids for real; we made jokes about it at times but nothing serious.

I knew the minute I saw Dom again, I would calm down and actually be able to think. Right now all I could do was to panic. I couldn't do this alone. I just needed to get Leon to phone Dom and I would ask him to meet me.

* * *

_17__th__ June- Dominican republic_

_Dom's POV_

"So I got in touch with my friend. We might be able to come up with something after all." I said to Rico.

"I'll set up a meeting with Elvis." He spoke as we surveyed the surrounding houses.

"You planning on leaving again anytime soon?" He asked suddenly. I shrugged at him.

"I dunno, gotta check in with my girl sometime again soon." I spoke and he nodded in understanding.

"Just warn next time yeah. Once we have that meeting with Elvis, we'll have to act immediately."

"I hear ya."

"Tio Dom, there's a phone call for you." I looked at the boy who had come running to the garage. Feeling confused I followed him to the small phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Dom."

"Leon? What's wrong?" I asked worried. Why would he be calling me?

"Dom you need to speak to Letty." He spoke quietly.

"What's wrong with Letty?" I demanded.

"I dunno, she's… god I don't even know how to explain it. She's frantic, stressing over something. Man I haven't seen her have headaches like this since…" His sentence was left hanging but I understood. Since my cheating incident, when Maria told her they were moving.

"Headaches." I said quietly.

"Yeah. She's been begging me to contact you. I tried to sort it out but Dom I think something is seriously wrong." He whispered so I knew Letty must have been close by.

"Put her on the phone." I spoke in a panic.

"Dom." She said relieved as the phone was passed over.

"Let, what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"I need to meet with you. Now." Her panicked tone did nothing to ease my worries.

"Hey calm down… Let talk to me. Tell me what's going on?"

"No I need to see you." She snapped.

"Letty you're scaring me, what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Dom I need to see you." She yelled over the phone as I lapsed into a stunned silence. Something in her voice made me pause.

"Okay. Three days El Salvador." I said puzzled about her behaviour.

"Thank you." She breathed in relief. I could hear her unsteady breaths so I stayed on the line.

"Dom…" She whispered.

"Yeah baby?"

"Please be there. I really need to see you." Her voice went really quiet so immediately I knew whatever it was important.

"I'll be there baby. I promise." I said as the call ended.

* * *

_20__th__ June- El Salvador_

_Motel room_

_Letty's POV_

Sitting on the bed with my head in my hands, I knew he wasn't going to show. He was meant to have arrived late last night, early this morning. I hadn't heard a word from him since the day Leon had rung him.

'_He had promised.'_ I thought sadly.

My sadness soon turned to anger. He had broken yet another promise. He knew something was wrong and he needed to be here. I threw the pillow I had been hugging at the wall, not at all satisfied by the silent thud it made. I wanted to smash something but I couldn't. I had to concentrate.

Leon had gotten me a mobile before I left, just in case he said. Well I needed it now more than ever.

I dial Leon and didn't have to wait long before he picked up.

"Let? You okay?"

"No. He didn't show." I mumbled. He sighed on the other end.

"Let he would have had a good reason." He tried but I scoffed.

"I need him Leon." I snapped and he sighed.

"I know… I wish you would tell me what's going on."

"I can't." I ground out.

"Okay…look come back. I'll ring Dom find out what happened."

"NO. I'm through with the phone calls. You're going to tell me where he is or I'll search the globe myself." I threatened.

"Letty calm down." He stressed.

"No Leon I've had enough. Now tell me where the sorry bastard is?" I demanded. He was silent on the other line. Probably in shock from hearing me call Dom that but I was angry and when I found him he was in for so much more.

"Let…"

"I mean it Leon." I warned.

"…I don't know for certain. Last I heard he was making his way to the DR. Ask around for Tego." He spoke quietly.

"Thank you."

"Let please, think about this. You're not well you can't search the world for him." He begged trying to change my mind but I wasn't going to hear it.

"I'm fine, and watch me. I'll keep in contact." I said before snapping the phone closed.

Packing up my stuff I paid for the room and left. I would search the entire Dominican Republic until I found him. He'd want to hope that I found him quickly because if I didn't he'd be in so much shit when I did manage to track him down.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	8. Searching part II

_20__th__ June- Dominican republic_

_Dom's POV_

I looked around the club trying to see Leo or Rico. We had just finished meeting with Elvis and I had been hoping to put a plan together tonight. As usual though neither of them were around.

I smiled politely at the woman that walked up to me. She was a beauty, it was no lie. She had a friend with her that was just as fine looking. I mentally slapped myself for thinking those thoughts.

"Ladies." I said smiling politely.

"Come dance." I raised an eyebrow at her forwardness but none the less let her pull me along. It was just a dance, I was being friendly and not a thing more.

I relaxed a little as I danced with the girls, Leo had suddenly turned up to dance with some women as well. Although a little uncomfortable about their closeness initially, I soon forgot about it as we danced. Needing a break I gestured to the seat and I suddenly found myself in between them. I knew I was flirting but there no harm in flirting, Letty I had had our fair share of fights over it before an arrangement was made. We would have drove each other crazy otherwise. Playing it cool I tried to ignore their advances at first but eventually I played along, whispering in their ears kissing them both on the cheek.

A figure standing in front of us caught my attention and I looked up in surprise. My eyes widened in response to the raven haired beauty standing in front of us looking amused, but I knew better. She was secretly pissed.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

It hadn't taken me as long as what I thought it would have to track down Dom. The name Tego, who turned out to be Leo Tego, had been a big help. Though the man was in jail I managed to find his family home and the name of another man that would be useful. Rico was the name that had led me to Dom.

They were meeting a wealthy man here at the club tonight, or so I had been told. I sighed sipping at my juice looking around the bar feeling out of place. I was sitting at the bar ignoring the countless number of offers from men to buy me a drink. It only added to my frustration with my current situation. Tapping my fingers on the bar, I did another sweep of the club. My eyes suddenly caught a bald headed man dancing on the floor with two ladies. My breath caught as I laid eyes on Dom. All the stress and anxiety I had been feeling swept away and all I felt was calm wash over me. Standing from the seat, I grabbed my bag and walked slowly towards the three figures who were now sitting down away from the dance floor. I narrowed my eyes at the girls' advances. I could tell Dom was holding himself back and it gave me some relief, but it was short lived when he kissed them both on the cheek.

Stopping a little way in front of them, I watched as the two girls looked up at me. I watched as both looked me over in distain but my eyes were on Dom. I raised an eyebrow as Dom suddenly looked up surprised to see me.

I smiled at him amused, though I was pissed. Despite his shock he was smiling back at me, no doubt waiting for me to say something witty. Despite his arms still being around the two skanks, I was happy to see him. So not wanting to disappoint him, I smirked.

"It's ain't that hard to track you down, all I have to do is follow the odour of skanks." I said rolling my eyes. I watched him as he removed his arms from around the girls and leant forward. He was smirking at me, no doubt in amusement. I gave him a look, clearly stating I couldn't wait to hear his excuse.

"Letty, life has a way of changing one's plans." I felt like glaring at him but I kept my smile and rolled my eyes instead. What had been so damn important than seeing if I was okay?

"You hear this one? Change of plans." I said annoyed. Throwing my bag at him, I watched as he caught it and politely excused himself. Standing I watched him slowly walk towards me, I tried not to smile and I succeeded for a moment before my smile matched his.

"That's right, all the way from Mexico sucker." I said as he kissed me. Pushing him away wiped my mouth and spoke to him in my native language about sharing the girls saliva as he laughed, leading me out of the club.

* * *

Arriving at his house I wasn't at all surprised when I was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into my skin.

"For?" I asked wanting to hear the words out loud.

"For not meeting you like I was meant to. You needed me and I wasn't there." He said softly, his lips brushing softly against my lips.

"You're right I did need you." I said coldly, my happiness now fading.

"I'm sorry. A job came up and I couldn't leave."

"Glad to see a job is so much more important than me." I snapped looking into his face.

"You know that's not true." He spoke softly.

"Then you should have been with me. You promised." I said sadly.

"Hey, I am sorry." He whispered. I said nothing as he kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Anything else?" I asked watching him and he sighed.

"The women at the club… I'm sorry baby." He said making me look at him properly.

"You wouldn't have would you?" I asked as my hands pulled his body closer to mine.

"No." He said as I pushed away the part of me that knew he was unsure about his answer.

"What's the job?" I asked changing the topic.

"Not now… I've missed you too much." He breathed out as he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Tomorrow." I warned and he nodded, bringing his lips to mine.

"I missed you Let." He whispered and I mewed in response.

Somehow we found our way to the bed room. His shirt was the first thing to go, mine was next as it joined the growing pile on the floor.

I hissed and pushed him away slightly as he groped my breasts too hard. He looked at me frowning and I winced. Why had I done that?

"Sorry, that hurt." I said lamely.

"Sorry… they feel bigger then I remember." He said quietly as his lips attached to my neck.

"It's all in your head." I lied as he chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

The rest of the night we spent otherwise occupied. He never asked me about what had been bothering me or why I had wanted to meet with him. In a way I was glad because the next day he told me about the heist. Naturally I wanted in.

* * *

"So this heist tomorrow…" I started lying in bed on my third night in the DR.

"Mmm." He said knowing I was up to something.

"You do realise I'm going to be on this." I said looking at him. I knew I shouldn't but I made a promise after this, there would be no more. I knew after the heist and once Dom found out about baby it would lead to a massive fight but I didn't care. I was going to do this last one.

"I figured as much." He said reluctantly.

"Dom." I rolled my eyes and he smiled.

"I just want you safe."

"I'll be fine." I promised. He looked me over and sighed.

"Yeah I know." We laid there in silence, curled around one another. I felt drained suddenly, it was a side effect of the pregnancy. I had had a little time to get used to the idea and bit by bit I was starting to stress about it less. Part of me even started to feel a little happy about it but the rest of my feelings would depend on how Dom took the news. I could only hope for the best.

"Hey, I haven't forgotten about El Salvador. You haven't told me what was wrong, I've been waiting for you to mention it but you haven't said anything." He said suddenly and I looked up at him.

"It's not important right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow after the heist." I promised. He looked like he wanted to argue but I yawned and he agreed reluctantly. I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers run through my hair. It was relaxing.

"Sleep baby. We got an early start." He spoke quietly and I nodded against his chest as I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short and about all the time jumping. I know there's bits and pieces missing but I couldn't fit it all in. I hope you enjoyed it anyway._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	9. Safety comes first

_This chapter is after the heist, I figured there was no point in recapping what we all know happened in fast and furious. _

_P.S- the darkness is rolling in._

* * *

_23__rd__ June- Dominican Republic _

_Dom's house_

_Letty's POV_

We had finished the heist, somewhat successfully, about two hours ago. The four oil tankers were tucked away some place safe until tonight, when it would be easier to distribute without drawing any more attention to ourselves.

Dom was off with Rico, Leo and Han somewhere, while I was sprawled out on the bed trying to nurse my queasy stomach. With all the morning's excitement combined with the late breakfast we had not long finished, baby didn't agree.

I groaned quietly as I realised I had been referring to it as _baby_ not the baby. Turning onto my back I sighed. I had been with Dom for four days and in that short amount of time I had created a bond with it. Groaning once more as I tried to get comfy I sighed heavily. I felt clammy, despite the fact I had just showered. I was in nothing but my singlet top and underwear and I was still hot.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the cool air the fan above me was showering me in. I heard the door unlock but I didn't move. I knew if I moved the floor was going to wear the rest of my breakfast.

"Let?" Dom called out.

"Hmm?" I hummed back as he entered the bedroom. I didn't have to open my eyes to know he was looking at me worriedly.

"Baby? You okay?" He asked as he lay out on the bed with me. The jerking movement of the bed made my eyes snap open. Placing a firm hand on his arm, he stopped moving and looked at me questioningly.

"Don't move." I warned making his frown deepen.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't feel well, so don't move." I said slowly as he gently brushed a hand over my head repeatedly.

"Okay. So the heist is over, what's going on Let?" He said quietly. My nerves started buzzing once more; it did nothing to settle my stomach.

"It can wait." I said closing my eyes once more.

"No it can't. You were frantic on the phone, whatever it is, it's important. So tell me." I stayed silent. How was I going to say this? Did I just blurt it out? Beat around the bush a little?

The bed dipped gently and I opened my eyes feeling Dom's breath on my face. He was leaning over me, watching my face for my expressions.

"Let, please."

"I'm pregnant." I whispered as I stared into his eyes. I watched as his eyes widened and he sat back suddenly. I closed my eyes and ran my hands over my face. I felt the bed dip as he stood up and I sighed into my hands. He was dead silent. If you dropped a pin you'd be able to hear it hit the ground.

"Dom say something." I whispered as I sat up slowly. He was facing the wall over in the corner of the room. His shoulders were tense and I could see his breathing was harsh. I didn't know what to expect from his reaction.

"You jumped." He said controlled and I lowered my eyes to the floor before back to his figure.

"I had to." I whispered but I jumped back in shock as he suddenly turned glaring furiously at me.

"You didn't have to do shit Letty! You should have told me!" He yelled. I stood from the bed carefully, taking a few deep breaths as I felt my stomach give a heave. Dom's eyes immediately rested on my stomach before flying back to mine. He was pissed.

'_Well now so was I._' I thought moodily.

"Well I'm telling you now." I snapped.

"Yeah too late. You were hanging off the back of a truck Letty! You nearly fell. You could have… both of you could have…" He said running his hands over his head in frustration.

"I'm okay." I said quietly.

"Letty it's not just you anymore." He snapped.

"I know okay… I know." It started off as a yell but turned to nothing more than a whisper.

"Do you not care? Is that what it is?" He demanded.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Our fight lasted over an hour. We yelled and screamed at each other, back and forth. The only thing that stopped our fight was Letty stopping mid yell before running off to the bathroom. I ran after her, finding her on the ground over the toilet throwing up. Kneeling behind her I held her hair back and whispered to her gently. Didn't matter how mad I was, I hated to see her like this. She hung her head after she was done and my free hand moved to her back, rubbing calming circles.

Flushing the toilet, I helped her stand, guiding her over to the sick so she could brush her teeth. I stood protectively behind her, one hand on her hip and the other on her stomach.

I smiled softly as I rubbed small circles on her stomach. It was hard to believe there was something we had created in there. We were having a baby. Wrong timing but definitely not a regret. Taking in the silence I thought about whether it would be a boy or a girl. With that train of thought I began thinking of everything else, I'd teach it to walk and talk, I'd teach it all about cars, give it a better life. I caught Letty's eye in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. I smiled placing a kiss on her head as her free hand rested over mine. I waited until she was done before I picked her up and walked over to the bed. Carefully placing her down I crawled in beside her. Protectively I held her, my hands rubbing softly.

"When you asked me to meet you I thought it was about me not being set up yet. I didn't know it was about your health. Had I known that, had you told me that, I would have told the job to fuck itself." I swore.

"We both know that's a lie." She mumbled. I frowned as I thought about it.

"Fine, I would have found a way for both." I amended. She was silent and I didn't know what to make of her silence. Was she upset about the baby?

"Let, does Leon know?" I asked softly.

"No." She said quietly.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"No more jobs Letty. I can't lose you, either of you." I whispered as my hands rested on her stomach.  
"We've never talked about kids." She whispered and I bit my lip.

"I thought it was a given. Maybe not now but later definitely." I said looking down at her.

"I never thought about kids." She sighed looking away.

"I know this must have come as a shock but Let I'm really happy about this." I said soothingly.

"I'm glad." She smiled slightly.

"Is that what you were stressing over? You didn't know if I wanted this?" I asked. I watched as she sighed and rolled over to look up at me.

"Partly, but I was stressing over I didn't know what I wanted. How is this even going to work Dom? We're on the run, how are we going to raise a baby?" She asked.

"What you wanted? Are you saying you don't want the baby?" I asked stunned.

"Maybe at first, but since being here with you I've gotten more used to the idea." I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her closer.

"We'll make it work Let, I'm going to make sure this works. Right now you and the baby are my number one priority. That I do promise." She accepted my kiss as we laid there in silence with one another.

I watched as her eyes shut, so I took the time to look her over. I had noticed in El Salvador she had lost weight but it was more noticeable now. Her breasts were definitely fuller, and sensitive. I smiled as I ran my hands over the tops of them watching as she squirmed and opened her eyes.

"How far?" I asked.

"Eight weeks." She said and I smiled.

"It'll be okay baby, you'll see." I soothed.

"Hey sleepy head." I joked as she rolled her eyes at me as I came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep." She said sitting up.

"It's okay. How do you feel?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Fine. What time are we handing the fuel over?" She asked.

"Eight but Letty I think you should stay here." I tried but she gave me a look.

"Dom I'm pregnant, not disabled." I laughed a little despite my fears.

"No racing." I swore and she grinned.

"No promises."

"Letty." I warned as I walked over to her.

"Fine no racing… you're being over protective already." She spoke calmly.

"Good, it means I'm doing my job." I whispered into her ear.

* * *

_Four hours later_

"You seen Letty?" I asked gravely after Han finished telling me the news about the garage. He nodded into the distance as I turned to look. She was sitting on a rock looking out at the ocean. Judging by her expression she was deep in thought.

"There she is." I said softly as I walked up to her. She gave me a small smile as I sat down next to, taking her into my side as she leaned on me. I waited a moment before I spoke, not wanting to wreck the silence immediately.

"I hear Rio is nice this time of year." She started.

"The cops are getting hungry." I said sadly.

"Then I guess we're doing our job." She countered back as I rubbed my cheek against her hair.

"I'm a walking target. I don't want you around when they catch up to me." I said firmly. I could tell by the way she froze that she didn't like where I was going with this.

"Ride or die remember?" She spoke and I sighed looking away.

"Dom, how long have we been doing this? Now suddenly out of nowhere, it's too dangerous? Come on." She spoke but I gave her a look. She knew why now was different. It wasn't just her she had to think of. She had to keep someone else safe, our _baby _safe. She couldn't get caught.

Her expression soon turned to sorrow when she worked out I wasn't going to change my mind. Taking my face in her hands she pulled me closer as she spoke.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." She said begging me to change my mind. She looked afraid as I stared at her torn.

Slowly she leaned in and kissed me before pulling away. Looking at me once more she kissed me again, this time I kissed her back pulling her into my lap as we held each other.

We left the beach and walked hand in hand back to my house. I wanted to keep her close. I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to disappear.

"Dom." She begged softly as I shut the door behind us. I turned to her slowly, trying to ignore the way my chest ached hearing her beg.

"Please… Don't leave us." She spoke and I closed my eyes as I leant our heads together.

"Okay." I whispered against my better judgment.

"Promise papa."

"I… I promise." I said shakily before she pulled me into a fierce kiss.

Not breaking away from her, I led her backwards into the bedroom. Carefully I pushed her down onto the bed as I crawled up on top of her. I was mindful about my weight, making sure I wasn't putting any pressure on her stomach.

"I love you." She spoke quietly and I groaned quietly at the confession.

"I love you too Let." I said before I drew her back to me.

We took our time, our movements slow and careful. It felt different, almost like a goodbye.

She fell asleep quickly afterwards, her exhaustion shown clearly on her face. I lay next to her, not willing to let her go as I lay in thought. The more I thought about it, the more I knew this was goodbye. At least for now. I needed her safe, I needed her to keep our baby safe. She was right, we couldn't do this on the run. It would mean to settle down and I couldn't do that here. She would be safer with Leon or even back in LA with Mia, lying low.

Trailing my fingers downwards I pushed her shirt up. Taking comfort in how her skin felt beneath my fingertips. I leant down carefully as not to wake her, placing my lips to her stomach.

"Take care of mummy, daddy loves you. I'll meet you one day." I whispered against her skin. She didn't stir as I rose, covering her with the thin sheet. Placing a kiss on her head I walked to the small bag I hand in the corner and began filling it. As I did I came across the money and took what I needed before I placed the rest down on the night stand for her. Knowing this was going to be the hardest thing, I took off my necklace with shaky hands. I couldn't look at her as I did it, it hurt too much. It hurt knowing that I was leaving her. That I was breaking my promise. Knowing that when she woke and saw the necklace, she would know I had left her. Not for good but I wasn't returning anytime soon either.

Placing it down on the stack of money, I nearly broke into tears but I held it together. I turned to face her, she looked so angelic as she slept.

'_20 percent angel, eighty percent devil.'_ I thought sadly. I moved away, over to the other side of the bed, collapsing into the chair. I watched her sleep, I didn't know how much time had passed but I was content to just watch her. I was doing this to protect her, I was doing this to protect them both.

Looking to the window, I saw that it was time for me to leave. The sun would be starting to rise in a few hours and I couldn't risk her waking before I left. Standing, I grabbed my bag, leaving her with one last longing look before I turned and walked away. I was unable to look back, I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to leave. It was safer for her if I left. She'd have to go back to Leon or even Mia. She'd raise our son or daughter in a safe environment. I'd go back for them one day, when it was safe. I would find a way to make it work. I needed them, without them I was nothing.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	10. Where to turn?

_24__th__ June- Dominican Republic_

_Dom's house_

_Letty's POV_

Waking up the morning after the heist I shivered despite the humidity in the air. The room felt cold suddenly. Opening my eyes the first thing I saw was the stack of money on the bedside table. At first I didn't think much of it until I caught sight of the cross. My eyes watered as I saw it gently lying over the top of the stack of money.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He had promised. He had made a promise that he wouldn't leave. And he'd broken it. He had left me. He had left us.

My vision blurred as I sat up but no tears fell. I had done everything I could to try and convince and I thought it was enough. Clearly I was wrong.

Becoming frantic I rose and started to search the house hoping it was all just a bad joke on Dom's part. Payback for not telling him about the baby before the heist but I came up empty. The house was empty of his things except one, the cross.

Staring at the wall in disbelief I sunk to the floor placing my head in my hands. The more I sat thinking about Dom the quicker it seemed my pregnancy hormones started to kick in. Before I knew it I was balling my eyes out. All the stress, worry, anger and sadness washed out of me. I was inconsolable. The sobs that racked my body started to hurt. My throat hurt, my ribs hurts, my stomach hurt. My hands were wrapped around my stomach protectively as I cried. I'd already lost Dom I was going to make sure no harm came to our baby.

It took me hours before I calmed even slightly. By then my tears had dried out and I had nothing left in me. As I sat silently my anger began to surface. It was a much more welcomed emotion then the tears. All they had done was drain me. With what little energy I had left in me I rose, walking to the bedside table as I picked up the stack of money and threw it. It gave me no satisfaction like I had of hoped. I heard a quiet thump and turned to glare at the wall. Walking over I bent down and scattered the money trying to find what made the noise. Picking up the pendant I closed my eyes tightly resting it against the wall.

The cross. In my cloud of anger I forgotten it was amongst the money. His words just months before rang out in my head.

_"If I was ever to leave you, whether it be on my own terms or if I was found. I'd leave you my cross Let."_

Looking it over I made sure it hadn't been damaged in any way. It was fine but I wasn't. I felt broken. Like a piece of me was missing, and it was. Dom was missing and he wasn't coming back.

Looking around the room I took in the scattered money lying on the floor and on random bits of furniture. Slowly I rose, numbly and robotically started picking up the bills one by one. When it was done I simply held the stack in my hands for a few minutes as I thought about what I was going to do now.

Where was I going to go? Back to Leon?

'_And tell him what? You were right Leon, Dom cares of no one else but himself and has left me alone and pregnant.'_ I thought angrily.

I thought about Mia. Dom had given me no choice but to do this on my own. Raise a baby on my own. I couldn't do it without help. Leon had just about as much experience with kids as I did so he would be no help. Mia was my only hope but that would mean going back to the states. Would that be safe?

My head felt heavy and so did my chest. The thumping behind my eyes alerted me of yet another headache. Feeling drained but no longer able to stay in the room I wiped my face. Numbly I changed, packing my things away into my bag. The stack of money was the last to go in, I was almost tempted to leave it in protest but I couldn't. I'd need it later down the line I was sure.

Shouldering my bag I left the small house and didn't look back. The cross was in still in my hand much to my surprise. I hadn't realised I had yet to let it go.

'_My last lifeline.'_

Pulling it over my head I immediately felt the heaviness. The necklace itself was light but the emotions and memories that came with it weighed me down.

Han was standing at my car when I arrived. His grave face told me all I needed to know, he had known.

"Dom's gone if that's who you're looking for." My voice was unrecognizable, at least to me.

"I know, I was checking in on you before I left."

"I'm going back to LA." I said ignoring his question. Had Dom told him about the baby? I didn't want to risk it if he hadn't.

"Are you sure that's wise?" He asked carefully.

"I haven't been left with much of a choice Han." He said nothing and I nodded to him.

"Goodbye Han."

"Goodbye Letty, take care."

"You too." I spoke softly as he moved away towards his own car.

Throwing my bag in the back seat, I moved to the driver's seat. Getting behind the wheel I didn't even look back as I drove away. There was no point, it only brought more pain.

* * *

_29__th__ June- LA, United states_

_Toretto house_

_Letty's POV_

Staring up at the house where I had spent so much of my life I was overwhelmed with the emotions that washed over me.

"Letty? Oh my god Letty." I barely turned in time before Mia crushed me into a hug.

"Mia." I whispered hugging the younger girl back.

"Letty what are you… Let? Are you okay?"

"He left Mia. He left me." I said softly and she sagged at my words.

"Oh Let…"

"Don't." I whispered as I felt the tears starting again. I had cried one too many tears for him over the last week, I was done.

"Come inside, we'll get you settled in. You must be exhausted." Mia spoke softly leading me into the house.

"A little." I agreed. I hadn't slept in days. My appetite was non-existent but I ate just enough for the baby. I couldn't stomach much else.

"Letty you look sick." She said worriedly.

"I'm fine Mia, I'll be okay after some sleep." I lied.

"I'll make the guest room up if you want."

"No, no its fine." I said. She didn't look sure and to be honest even I wasn't sure about my words.

"Okay. Go sleep Let, we'll talk more once you wake up."

"Thank you Mia." I said honestly.

"I'm just glad to have my sister back in one piece." She said with a soft smile.

"I missed you Mia."

"I missed you too Letty, go sleep. I'll be here when you wake." I nodded and walked tiredly up the stairs. Walking down the hall to the main room I paused with my hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath I pushed it open and immediately I was incased with Dom's scent as well as my own. Nothing had been touched. Everything was just as it was before we had left. The bed was unmade, clothes littered the floor. Whether clean or dirty I had no clue and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it now.

Dumping my bag on the floor, I slipped off my clothes throwing them in a corner to deal with later. I searched the draws for a shirt to wear and came across my favourite one of Dom's. Feeling tired and defeated, I pulled it on and lay down in bed. My emotions were all the place and I knew that had something to do with my pregnancy but a lot of it had to do with Dom. The pregnancy only intensified what I was already feeling.

Too drained to think all I did was close my eyes and let Dom's lingering scent lull me into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	11. Eyes wide open

_30__th__ June- LA, United states_

_Toretto's house_

_Mia's POV_

It was midday and I was starting to worry about Letty. She had arrived late in the afternoon yesterday and gone straight to sleep but she hadn't yet woken. I knew just by looking at her she was exhausted but I was worried. Her state of mind was what I worried about the most. Dom had left her. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling. At sixteen I had been shattered when I found out Brian had betrayed us. But I had been young and while I had grown to realize back then I had loved him, it didn't compare to the love Dom and Letty had for each other.

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted my thoughts. Picking it up quickly afraid it would wake Letty, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Mia." I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth.

"Dom thank god." I breathed.

"Mia is Letty there?" He rushed out.

"She arrived yesterday."

"Oh thank god. I called Leon and he hasn't heard from her, you were my last hope."

"Dom what have you done." I spoke.

"I had to Mia. I need her safe and that's not with me."

"Dom's she heartbroken."

"You think I'm not? You think it was easy for me to up and walk? I ripped my heart out the minute I left her." He stressed.

"Where are you?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm not telling you where, but I'll leave you a number. Only contact me on it if it's an emergency."

"Dom." I started but he cut me off.

"No Mia. I need her safe, I can't risk her coming after me. I know you, you'll cave." I said nothing knowing he was right. It was better I didn't know.

"Where is she?" He asked softly. I could hear the pain in his voice and my heart broke for them.

"Asleep, she went to sleep when she arrived and hasn't woken since."

"What time yesterday?" He demanded.

"I don't know Dom, two- two thirty maybe." I said quietly.

"Wake her."

"Dom she's exhausted." I stated.

"Mia wake her." He growled.

"Why?" I demanded.

"She needs to eat, she's missed three maybe even four meals. Make her eat." He stressed. His tone made me frown. There was something behind his words that made me worry. I'd have to keep an open eye.

"Okay I'll wake her."

"I mean it Mia you make her eat. Three times plus a day, don't take no for answer."

"Okay I promise…. Dom what's going on?"

"Mia I have to go, I'll ring again when I can." He ignored my question, instead giving me the number before hanging up.

Ending the call I sat the phone back on its cradle. Looking up at the ceiling as I breathed in and out, I walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase. Walking down the hallway I slowed my steps as I neared Letty's room.

Pushing open the door I was surprised to find her not in bed. Frowning I turned to the bathroom. I paused as I heard the retching sounds coming from the other side of the door. Letty hadn't eaten for a whole day why would she be throwing up? I heard the toilet flush and the tap turn on. Knowing she wouldn't want me knowing about this I backed out of the room shutting the door behind me quietly. Waiting at the end of the hall until I heard her shuffling about in the main bedroom I walked back to the door knocking softly.

"Come in." Pushing open the door I pretended like I hadn't heard anything or that she didn't look like death as I smiled at her.

"Hey you hungry?" I asked her.

"Um yeah a little." She said and I nodded.

"Great come down and I'll make you something." I said.

"Mia."

"Yeah?" I asked as I paused at the door.

"Who was on the phone before?" I stayed silent, whether from shock that she had heard it ring or just knowing a lie wouldn't cut it, I didn't know.

"He didn't have anything to say to me huh?" She spat.

"Let, I don't know why he left but I know he's hurting just as much as you." I said softly.

"Somehow I doubt that." She muttered. Knowing she was already hurting, not wanting to make it worse I let it go.

"I'll go get your lunch ready, any requests?" I asked.

"Just something with cheese on it." She sighed.

"Cheese?" I asked confused.

"Yeah… so what?" she defended.

"Nothing, thought you hated cheese."

"Well I just feel like cheese okay."

"Hey I was just teasing." I spoke lightly after her tone turned hostile.

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay." I said lightly as I walked out and back downstairs.

"Cheese?" I asked myself confused. I knew for a fact Letty hated cheese. What the hell was going on?

I was just finishing off two sandwiches when Letty entered the kitchen. I gave her a small smile as I sat them down in front of her.

"Thanks Mia."

"It's okay, been a while since I've had someone to look after."

"You okay?" She asked slowly.

"I'm fine, just worried about all of you. Vince went to jail, driver ID him." I said quietly.

"When?" She asked shocked.

"A little while back, now they're out for Dom and …. Brian." I said. Her expression hardened at the name but she said nothing and for that I was grateful.

"What about me and Le?" She asked.

"Neither of you were seen. Police can't prove anything. It doesn't stop them from watching the house though. Like Dom would be stupid enough to come back here." I muttered.

"So am I safe or do I need to leave again?" She asked seriously.

"I think you'll be okay, just lay low yeah? Our family doesn't need any more trouble." I said honestly and she nodded.

We spent an hour or so talking, I tried bringing up Dom but she shut me down each time. I took the time she was talking to look her over properly. She looked awful.

"Let you don't look too well, maybe you should see a doctor." I said lightly.

"Yes Doctor Mia." She sassed half-heartedly.

"Not yet I'm not." I said smiling.

"Yeah I guess I should. I'll make an appointment for later on today."

"Let is there anything I should know? When I spoke to Dom he was really edgy about you not having eaten yet."

"Mia I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, I do but I don't want to talk about Dom. He doesn't deserve to care what happens to me now." She said faintly before she stood taking her plate to the sink.

"Let." I tried softly but she shook her head, the pained look her face was enough for me to stop.

"I'm going to go make that appointment and leave. I'll see you later." She said before leaving the kitchen. Sighing I knew there was nothing I could say to make her anger for Dom subside and to be truthful despite that I was trying I wasn't really sure I wanted to.

Sighing I got up and cleaned the kitchen. Something was wrong with Letty; I'd have to keep an eye out.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	12. Missing him

_I just want to put another reminder out there I am not following the movie's time line I am following my own._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I could have kicked myself as I thought how obvious I was being. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it forever but I wasn't ready for anyone else to know just yet. I made the appointment with a doctor and I left in a hurry not wanting to be subjected to another round of twenty questions. I only booked the appointment to make sure everything was okay and to know where to go from here next.

The doctor's visit was over quicker than I expected. Everything was fine, my bloods had been taken and I had been sent on my way with an all to chipper reminder about taking care of myself. As I was walking towards my car I ran straight into someone. The person caught me before I fell, my hand immediately going to my stomach on instinct.

"Hey watch it." I growled looking at the person I had collided with.

"Sorry miss I didn't- Letty?" I looked up confused at the person. My eyes narrowed and my mouth turned into a sneer as I recognized the person.

"Spinnler or should I say O'Connor?" I snapped removing myself from his grip roughly.

"Letty I'm-"

"Save it I'm not interested."

"Letty come on let me explain." He called as I stormed off.

"Like I said I'm not interested." I yelled before I jumped in my car and took off back home.

I made a mental note not to say anything to Mia about seeing Brian. He was not welcome as far as I was concerned. He'd fucked us all over.

Getting home I walked in noting Mia was nowhere to be found. There as a note in the kitchen from her though saying she had a class and would be back late tonight. Sighing I looked around the empty house. It felt so big and lonely. I didn't understand how Mia could cope being here by herself. The outside shed caught my attention. Unlocking the back door I walked out and opened the shed. My breath caught as I saw the pile of twisted metal sitting in the shed. Dom had been lucky to get out of that with only a dislocated arm. Sneering at thought of him I pushed the thought away.

Walking around the remains of the car I thought about repairing it. It was such a beautiful car, too good to just throw away for scrap metal. Making my decision I started to get to work.

* * *

"Letty?" Mia called out.

"You're home." I said startled. Judging by the darkness outside I hadn't realised how much time had passed by.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked looking around at the scattered car parts I had managed to salvage.

"I'm going to rebuild it. I need something to do." I said softly.

"Letty it's a curse, I was going to chuck it."

"No. Mia you can't it was your dad's." I argued.

"Letty it killed him and it nearly killed Dom. I don't want the thing." She argued back.

"Please, just let me rebuild her." I begged.

"It's not going to bring him back Let." She said softly. I stayed quiet and stared her down watching as she sighed. She turned her head away for a moment before she turned back to me.

"Have you eaten today?" She asked suddenly. I took that to mean I had won the short argument and the car was staying.

"Not since lunch."

"Come on I'll make dinner."

"Okay." I sighed as I stood shutting the garage behind me for the night.

"Everything go okay at the doctors?" She asked prying for information.

"Everything's fine. I'm all healed." I stated.

"That's great." She gave me a small smile but I knew she didn't believe me.

Lying awake in bed that night unable to sleep, all the thoughts I didn't want to think about resurfaced. I couldn't help but wonder where Dom was and if he was okay. I was angry and I was hurt but the love I had for him was still the same. Unable to sleep I got up and padded downstairs. It was late in the night but I found myself padding out to the garage to continue working.

I was still in the same place when Mia found me the next morning.

"Letty? Have you been here all night?" She demanded and I shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Letty." She groaned.

* * *

_8__th__ July- LA, United states_

_Toretto house_

The days past by slowly, at least to me after I arrived in LA. I spent my days and most night in the shed working. Mia would always come and pull me out for meals, which I was thankful for. By the end of my first week back though my appetite had changed and I no longer needed persuading to come to meals. I felt like I was eating constantly and by the looks Mia was giving me I knew she suspected something.

Despite my eating my morning sickness still continued, much to my annoyance. Every morning without fail and if I caught the smell of coffee or eggs I would be running for the bathroom. Cheese became my new best friend, I craved it constantly. I hated the stuff with a passion but it was all I wanted. It was a dead giveaway but if Mia knew or at the very least suspected what was wrong she never said anything.

My mood swung from one extreme to the next but because of her busy schedule she wasn't here to witness much of those and for that I was glad. I took my frustrations and anger out on the car. It was coming together slowly. It needed a lot of work but it was a start.

Despite my new found appetite and moodiness, my anger and sadness towards Dom was at an all new level. I found myself missing him more than I ever thought possible. All I wanted was him to be by my side. When I was angry I put it down to my hormones but when I was sad I knew it was me really missing him. I couldn't function. In front of Mia I tried but I had found myself in a circle that wouldn't stop. I could barely sleep; I'd eat, throw up and work on the car. That was my life.

I knew Mia was worried and to be honest even I knew it wasn't a healthy thing to be doing but I couldn't stop.

Waking up this morning I found myself in a particularly bad mood for no apparent reason. Going through my usual routine I huffed in annoyance when I found my clothes weren't as loose as what they used to be.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered as I once again failed to button up my skinny jeans. Sighing I pulled them off instead going for a pair of loose shorts. They fit better and I pulled a loose T-shirt over my tight singlet top. I didn't have a bump I just looked bloated. Feeling slightly better about my appearance I went down to the kitchen. Mia was already cooking up a storm and I grabbed a plate of waffles off her as I sat down.

"Morning." She said happily.

"Morning." I muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" She quizzed.

"Nothing Mia, just tired." I lied.

"I'll pretend I believe that." She spoke as she sat opposite me and started to eat.

The phone rang just as she placed her first mouthful in her mouth. Sighing I got up and got the phone as she sent me a grateful smile.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." I froze as I heard the voice on the other end of the line. Mia seemed to note my reaction and tilted her head to the side.

"What do you want?" I ground out ignoring the look of realization that crossed Mia's face.

"I know you're mad, you have every right to be but I just wanted to make sure you're both okay."

"Fine." I muttered. I listened as he sighed over the phone.

"Are you eating right?"

"Fine." I said again keeping my emotions in check.

"And everything's okay with you and our baby? You've been to see a doctor right?" He asked.

"Dom I'm fine, no thanks to you. Here's Mia." I stated aggressively before I passed Mia the phone and left the room.

"Dom?" Mia's question was the last thing I heard before I was out of ear shot. I took a couple of deep breaths as I calmed down. I couldn't believe after everything he had down he was calling to check up on me. He hadn't cared when he left me in the DR, he had no right now. At least that's what I wanted to think. I missed the bastard like crazy.

An idea suddenly entered my mind and I frowned. Passing the idea over and over in my mind I decided it needed to happen. I needed Dom home. As much as I hated his sorry arse right now I knew I couldn't do this with anyone but him. Grabbing my keys I walked out the front door and got into my car heading for the only place I thought I'd find O'Connor. He owed us.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	13. Deals with the enemy

Letty's POV

Walking towards the FBI building I wondered what the hell I was doing. I was about to try to make a deal with the enemy. I took a deep breath before walking in making my way cautiously to the front desk. I was well aware that by coming here I was taking a huge risk. Mia had said I was not wanted but I wasn't so sure. I had to be ready to high tail it out of here at the first sign of trouble.

"Hi can I help you miss?" A young man asked before looking up. I ignored the way he paused, his eyes running up my body. When he finally met my eyes I sneered at him, at least he had the decency to look ashamed.

"I was wondering if an officer O'Connor was employed here?" I asked trying to be discrete.

"He does. Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Um unofficially yes." I lied.

"I'll page him down for you. What was the name?" He asked slyly. Not wanting to give out my real name I gave him my alias and hoped O'Connor would come down out of curiosity.

"Take a seat miss Thomas." I nodded to the officer but I didn't sit. Instead I kept a sharp eye on the man's movements ready to bolt at a moments notice. Nothing happened though, everything was calm and no one came running for me. He simply phoned Brian and said a woman was waiting for him. Looking around I took in the surroundings. A photo caught my eye and I turned to study it. I couldn't help but glare at the offending picture. Dom's face was hung up on the notice board under a wanted sign. I sighed and tried to fight down my emotions, the hurt was always going to be there but I knew I needed to bring him home. I'd kill him for leaving me when he returned.

"Le-" I turned to towards Brian with a fierce glare as I heard him start to say my name. He caught himself just in time and went on to say my alias I had given.

"You asked me to come by." I stated with a look that clearly said I was here for business not a friendly chat. He nodded nervously sparing a glance at the officer at the desk, who was watching the exchange with interest.

"Yeah, why don't we go out for a walk and we'll talk." I nodded letting Brian lead me out of the building..

"Letty what are you doing here?" He asked suddenly as we stopped far enough away to stop anyone overhearing.

"You owe us." I spat.

"I know. I'm sorry for what I did." He started but I cut him off.

"Save it. Your apologies are too late now."

"Then what can I do for you Letty?" He asked defeated.

"You owe us, a lot. You tore my family apart and right now I need that back together more than anything. I'll do anything to get Dom back home." I said quietly.

"Letty I don't have that kind of power." He said.

"Well then do something to get that kind of power. I need him home, Mia needs him home. You're the only one who can make it happen." I tried again. He said nothing and I had a feeling it had something to do with hearing Mia's name.

"I might have something that the FBI could use your help with." He said eventually.

"Then I'll do it." I said immediately.

"Letty it's not that simple, it's dangerous." He argued.

"I don't care, I need him home." I stated firmly. He sighed and turned away from me in silence. I waited to see if he was going to say anything but when he didn't I spoke.

"You let Dom go when you could have easily taken him in, but you didn't. You gave him your car key and you let him walk. I don't know why you did it, I don't even want to know, but I know the person you were pretending to be is in there somewhere. All I'm asking you is to find him because that's who you really are, not this person you're pretending to be." I said as I started to walk away.

"Letty wait." He called out and I paused turning to face him.

"Wait for my call."

"I'm trusting you O'Connor, you go back this I will kill you." I stated as I saw fear flash through his eyes.

"You're right, I do owe you. Wait for my call." He spoke as I nodded once and left.

Driving home I wondered if I had done the right thing. I had said anything because I would do anything to bring Dom's sorry arse home, but how dangerous was dangerous? I had sworn to lay low. That the DR had been my last job, I had another little person to think of but I knew I had to do this. I wasn't going to be a single mother; my child was going to know its father.

* * *

_10__th__ July- LA, United states_

I was working on the charger the day after my meeting with Brian when I was interrupted. Mia was at a class so I hadn't been expecting anyone. Looking up at the person I narrowed my eyes at Brian as he looked around regretfully.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I spoke to my boss and he to his. An arrangement can be made if you're still interested." He said sadly. It peaked my interest as I stood leaving the car behind me.

"You know I am. What's the job?" I asked.

"I can't talk about it here; it has to be formally put to you. My boss wants to meet, hoping for today but if you can't…."

"What time?" I asked.

"Now."

"I'll go get changed." I said eyeing him up.

"I know you don't trust me."

"Damn right I don't." I snapped as I walked towards the house.

"I promise this isn't a trick. You carry out the job, we'll clear Dom. He'll be free to come home." I sized him up before nodding.

"Be out in five." I said turning into the house.

* * *

_Brian's POV_

I sighed heavily. I was worried about the outcome of this job. The last two agents we had sent in had been returned to us dead. Dom would hunt me down and kill me if anything happened to Letty. The thought of the Dom made me wonder why they'd separated. I didn't dwell on the thought long as Letty returned.

"Before we do this I just need to know. Why aren't you and Dom together? Why have you split? " I asked quietly. Her face hardened and I knew immediately I had hit a nerve.

"He left me. That's why I need to clear his name and bring him back." She snapped and I nodded leaving it at that. There was a lot of hurt there; you could tell by the way she spoke.

"Let's get this over with then." She muttered as I led her to my car.

"I just want you to know I regret doing what I did to your family. I was young and stupid. I thought being an officer was what I wanted." I said as we got in the car. She turned to me expressionless.

"What about now O'Connor? You still look like one to me."

"I only just got back. I was on the run too." She looked surprised by the info but said nothing and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

I could only hope this worked out for all our sakes.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	14. Letty meet Lotty

_AN: I apologise for the lack of updates recently. I could sit here and say it was because of work (which is partly true) but to be completely honest I just have no motivation to want to continue with this or any of my fics at the moment. For some unknown reason I've come to hate the whole thing. Last time I felt like this I quit writing all together for three years. I know a few of you don't want to hear that but every writer has their moments. I'll continue the story and only hope my dark outlook disappears but updates probably won't be on a daily basis anymore._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_14__th__ July- LA, United states_

_FBI base_

_Letty's POV_

It had been four days since I had agreed to do the job for the FBI. I kept trying to myself everything would be okay, that once thing was done our records would be clean and we'd be able to come home. Deep down though I had a bad feeling about the job, something just didn't sit right but I pushed it away and agreed.

I sighed looking around the small meeting room as I waited for Brian. He said he had some news for me, important, so I had to be here now.

"What's the big news O'Connor?" I asked bored as he walked through the door. I tilted my head to the side in wonder as I took in the woman beside him. She was glaring at his back furiously and I noted she had cuffs around her wrists.

"Letty this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is Letty. Charlotte's in a bit of trouble so we made a deal. You guys are both going to be running for the same job not against each other though. You're going to have to team up." He said briefly. We eyed each other wearily but for some reason I was drawn to her. She had my immediate trust and we hadn't even spoken yet.

"Hi." I said giving her a small smile.

"Hey. You gunna unlock these now or what?" She spat at Brian who sighed but uncuffed her.

"So here's the deal. We have two cars for you, as far as we know you have to be in the racing scene to get close to Braga. I wish I had a name but I don't." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's it? That's all you can give us?" I asked annoyed.

"Do you have any idea how many racing scene there are in LA?" Charlotte asked him.

"I know it's not much-"

"It's not anything." Charlotte spat.

"…Look it's the best I have right now." He finished lamely. Taking pity on him I sighed and stood.

"Fine, we'll find it ourselves. So where's our cars?" She demanded.

"Better not be some shit box O'Connor." I muttered as we followed him through the office and down into a basement.

"Here they are. Just have to install the trackers."

"Fuck no. You ain't putting any tracker on my car." I snapped.

"Let its policy." He argued.

"Screw policy, she's +right. Putting a tracker on our cars is going to get us killed." Charlotte snapped. He looked from me to her and he sighed.

"Okay, let me see what I can do." He said before turning around and leaving the basement.

I let my eyes sweep over the car. I smiled it was a Plymouth. I had wanted one of these for a long time. A noise beside me made me look up and I caught Charlotte's eye. The girl was about average height and build, maybe even slightly more built then a normal woman. She had long dark brown hair but her eyes were a bright green that had anyone mesmorised.

"So what did they catch you for?" She asked smiling slightly. I laughed a little and started it explain.

"Damn."

"Yeah tell me about it." I muttered.

"Hope this turns out okay for you." She said honestly.

"Thanks, what about you? What did you get busted for?" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I worked for a drug dealer. I was a tracker, traced every one of our clients to make sure they weren't ripping off the boss. He was paranoid. I NEVER get caught. I've been doing this shit for years; I can make someone disappear so quickly you don't even have time to blink. I have connections everywhere."

"So what happened this time?" I asked intrigued.

"The guy I was tailing was an undercover cop. My contact wasn't as thorough as he should have been with his background check. You're looking at the result." She muttered.

"Well I hope this works out for you too." I said lightly.

"Thanks. Truth be told I'm glad to have a partner, gets lonely working alone." She joked and I laughed.

"By the way the names Lotty, I'll kill you if you call me Charlotte." She said holding out her hand and I smiled offering my own.

"Leticia, I go by Letty. You can guess why." I said dryly and she snickered.

"Well Letty and Lotty has a nice ring to it." She joked.

"That it does." I said looking over as Brian walked back into the room with the big boss on his heels.

"I hope you two realize one false move from either of you and our deals are over. We've agreed to leave the trackers out but I'm warning you. Don't make me regret it."

"Don't get us killed." Lotty fired back and I watched as the boss laughed a little before he turned serious once more.

"You're free to go. I suggest you contact one of those contacts of yours Charlotte and find which race scene Braga's in." He said before leaving.

"Here are your keys." Brian said handing them to us. Lotty gave him a glare as she snatched them but turned to give me a wink as she got in her car and left.

"Letty be careful please." Brian said as I took mine stepping towards my car.

"I'm always careful." I spoke before I climbed into the car and sped out.

I got home to an empty house, Mia still being at work. I parked the Plymouth out the front and walked straight to the shed, intending on continuing where I left off this morning on the charger.

It was only an hour later before I received a call from Brian saying Lotty had secured us in a race for working for Braga. I was impressed; she hadn't been lying when she said she had contacts.

I agreed to meet Lotty there but once I arrived I regretted my decision. The place was packed with racers and I couldn't see her or her car in the crowd.

"You looking for someone?" I heard behind me and I turned with a smile as I recognized her voice.

"Not anymore." I spoke. She grinned and subtly nodded upwards. Taking a chance I looked around and slightly up, I watched carefully as I saw a group of people above us standing around staring down. One of the men caught my eye, sending me a smug grin before I turned away in disgust.

"I have a feeling these guys don't like female drivers." I muttered.

"He's just being a cocky bastard. That's felix, he's not in charge, the one next to him is. Compos."

"Right so how does this work?" I asked.

"We're not racing each other, figured we'd have more of a chance to win separately. You look like you could give me a run for my money." I smirked at her and nodded.

"I think I'm beginning to like you a little more." I stated and she laughed.

"You're alright chica." I grinned as we stood talking. It wasn't long before a model type looking woman approached us.

"So which one of you is racing?"

"We both are just different races." Lotty spoke clearly, making her know there was no arguing. The woman looked us up and down before nodding.

"Follow me then."

As we followed the woman I took the time to look around. The race scene seemed to be the same. I was made to wait with a couple of other men as the woman led Lotty and a few others away to race.

It had been thirty minutes and she still hadn't returned. I was beginning to think something had happened and maybe I should make a getaway while I could. Just before I could though, Lotty walked back in confidently with a huge smirk on her face.

"I'm in." She spoke quietly as she came to stand beside me. Smiling tensely as my race was called and I made my way to my car, driving slowly to the starting mark. I could feel eyes on me and looking up I noticed Felix and Compos intently watching this race. I felt anxious as I nervously patted my stomach before gripping the steering wheel hard. I had to nail this race.

* * *

_20__th__ July- LA, United states_

_Toretto house_

_Mia's POV_

I had to smile secretly as I watched Letty subtly try to give in to her cravings. I wasn't stupid. For the past week I had watched her like a hawk and began to suspect she was pregnant. I could only assume that Letty being pregnant was the reason behind his leaving. I decided I wasn't going to come out and ask her, I was going to wait until she told me herself. I had been pleasantly surprised when Dom had rung again wanting to speak to Letty, if you could call it that.

* * *

"_He wants to talk." I said to her softly._

"_Tell him I'm not interested." She muttered._

"_Come on Let he sounds desperate." I said handing the phone over and walking off._

"_What?" I listened as there was a long pause._

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Is that all?" I winced as I heard her snappy tone. _

"_Here." She stated handing me the phone before walking off. I sighed as I placed the phone to my ear._

"_Everything okay?" I asked tentatively._

"_No. I'll call again soon Mia, just watch her."_

* * *

I sighed looking towards the shed where the charger resided. She had been working on that damn car since the moment she got here. It was starting to become an obsession; one I wasn't sure was healthy. I was worried about her, she had changed over the course of a week. She kept disappearing at all times of the night and day. It had me unsettled. Surely she wouldn't be planning anything, she was meant to be lying low.

"Mia?" I snapped to my senses and turned around to face Letty.

"Sorry what?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, sorry I was just distracted. Deep in thought." I said smiling.

"Okay. Listen I just wanted you to know I'm gunna head up and visit mum for the weekend."

"What, now?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah last minute decision."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" I asked.

"No I just need to drive. Clear my head." She said softly.

"Let it'll be night soon." I argued.

"I know, Mia don't worry I'll be fine. I'll ring when I get to mum's."

"Letty I don't know." I started trying to wrack my brain for reasons for her to stay.

"Mia I'll be fine." She snapped and I sighed.

"Yeah okay."

"See you in a few days." She said as she stood heading upstairs to pack. I sighed as my eyes trailed after her. I wished she would hurry up and tell me.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Heading upstairs I took out the GPS that was going crazy. I had gotten into the team with Lotty and I had spent the week anxiously waiting for the GPS to sound. Now the time was here I wasn't sure I was ready for this as I waited and watched as it loaded directions. Picking up a small bag of already pre-packed clothes I walked back downstairs, stowing the GPS in the bag out of sight.

"You sure you have to leave tonight?" Mia tried again.

"Positive. See you in a couple of days girl." She nodded and I left out the front door climbing into the seat of my new car. The thing was a beast. I was glad Mia hadn't said anything about it but I knew she was itching to know where it came from.

I waved goodbye to Mia and drove off. I took an extra five minutes to make sure she wasn't following me before I floored it and followed the directions. In the back of my mind I knew Lotty wouldn't be far behind and the thought made me relax.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	15. Crash and burn

_Charlotte's POV_

Pulling up and into the abandoned warehouse I left my eyes quickly sweep the place. I sighed with relief when I saw Letty's car just in front of mine. My attention was suddenly pulled away from the Plymouth as a beeping noise caught my attention. I sighed in relief as I watched our cars be searched, looking for any trackers. A guy nodded to Compos, giving him the all clear before our cars, along with us, were loaded into a moving van truck.

Once the truck started rolling I jumped down and out of my car walking towards Letty. She looked nervous and I frowned. She had always come across as a kick-ass sort of chick who didn't give a damn but at this moment I saw straight through that as she turned to me.

"You afraid?" I asked gently, knowing it would be a touchy subject. We were a lot more alike than I had first thought so it seemed. She reminded me of me.

"Something doesn't feel right." She whispered.

"I hear ya, I feel it too." I said just as quietly back. We stood side by side quietly thinking our own thoughts before she spoke again.

"Lotty there's something I want you to know before it's too late." She said quietly and I nodded for her to continue.

"I don't know you that well, and you don't know me but I know I can trust you." Again I nodded and waited for her to speak.

"I wasn't completely honest the other day about the reason behind Dom's leaving."

"Why did he leave?" I asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. I felt my eyes widen and I glanced at her stomach before back to her.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed.

"I think so." She muttered dryly.

"Geez girl, you're playing with fire."

"I know but I needed to do this. I need him home." It took me a minute before I nodded slowly.

"I understand... I've been there too- not pregnant but guy wise." I said giving her a smile and she nodded grateful for the support.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" She asked losing all nerves as she went back into tough chick mode.

"Mexico… I think."

"You think they're really going to just hand over the cash?" She asked quietly.

"Nah, I gotta a funny feeling there'll be no hand over, if you get my drift." I muttered looking straight at her and she nodded once.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

Before we knew it we had been unloaded once more and we were racing our way over the plains and across the border trying not to be detected. Letty was in front and in front of her a car suddenly car out of nowhere and shot ahead.

"Stay close to Felix." The woman's voice spoke over the GPS. I watched as we were suddenly no longer out in the open but instead in a tunnel. I increased my sped trying to stay as close as I could to Letty as the countdown started. We needed to be out of here soon or we were gunna get caught sneaking over the border. It didn't take long before we suddenly broke out, back into the night and up the hill just in time. We were safe.

I let out a sigh of relief as I relaxed a little but I knew I had to be on alert once again as we slowed to a stop. Pulling up to Letty I glanced at her and she nodded once. Something felt wrong. Men were suddenly surrounding our cars, some going to the trunks while others stood watching with guns. I scowled at the guy that all but dragged me from my car, my keys clutched in one hand discretely so I could make a quick getaway if need be.

I watched rigid as they unloaded the stock from our cars. That was a shit ton of drugs. It was no wonder the FIB wanted this guy taken down.

A movement to my right caught my eye and I turned my head just in time to see Felix raise his gun and fire, shooting one of the other drivers in the head. I reacted almost instantly, my training immediately kicking in. I turned pushing the guy behind me into the man that was behind Letty before bolting to my car. A brief look over I saw Letty do the same. It was a relief.

More shots were fired at us as I wretched the door open. I let out a mangled scream as pain seared through my side. I knew that pain, I had felt it once before but I knew I couldn't stop. I had to keep going, it would only end in death if I stopped now. I slammed the door behind me, jamming the key into the ignition as quickly as I could. The car started immediately and I wasted no time before slamming it into reverse as I took off leaving dust behind me. I kept looking behind me anxiously. Due to the dust I couldn't see any sign of Letty's car but I breathed a sigh of relief as the Plymouth suddenly appeared behind me. kicking it up a gear I milked the car for all it was worth as we raced back the way we had come in.

I had no idea where the tunnel was but I kept going as I scanned the mountains in front of me. I was worried we weren't going to make it but at the last second I saw it. I had no choice but to madly swerve, not giving Letty any warning.

Risking a look behind me making sure she was still with me, I nearly cheered when the tunnel opened. Swerving the car into the tunnel I found myself constantly glancing behind me, making sure Letty was with me every step of the way. I wasn't about to lose this girl now. It looked like we were in it for the long haul.

I winced as I hit the bumps. Looking down briefly I groaned at all the blood. Placing one hand on the wheel and the other on my side, I clutched it tightly hoping to stop the bleeding but I knew it was wishful thinking. I could hear the rev of an engine over the top of mine and I knew it wasn't Letty's. Someone was following us and the way the car revved they were out for blood.

Once out of the tunnel Letty took off in front of me leaving me no choice but to follow. We weren't going out the way we came in but I could only assume she had a plan, I just wasn't sure what it was but I had to trust her.

We raced around a bend and it was there that I felt myself jerk forward. I let out a yelp as it happened again. All I could see was bright lights from the front of the car, not the person driving it. I struggled to push the car forward, seeing as the car was already at its max. A massive blow to the tail of the car made me lose control and I found myself spinning out. I fought for control but I couldn't get it. The car rolled twice and I found myself buried away in the bushes at the bend as it came to a stop.

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered as I crawled out of the car. Staggering to my feet I rose, one hand on my side as I half ran half crawled to the road. A lot bang behind me made me turn as I saw my car burst into flames. I stared at the wreck for a moment before I realised I needed to get to Letty. I reached the asphalt just in time to see Felix's car hit Letty's car, it spun out just like mine had before flipping over. I gasped as I watched it flip for what felt like forever before eventually it stopped. A car door opening caught my attention as a man; I could only assume was Felix, got out of the car. I looked to the car but despite my silent pleas I didn't see any movement.

I had seen crashes like these before, judging by the damage to the car that I could see I doubt she would have survived it. I watched in horror as the man raised what I could only assume was a gun towards the car. My assumption proved right as it was followed by a gunshot then an explosion as the car burst into flames. I watched the man glance back my way and I ducked behind the shrubs. With his face turned towards the flames I could see him clearly.

'_Felix.'_ I thought angrily.

I took a couple of uneasy steps backward as he got back in his car and sped away from the scene. A rustling in the bushes near by alerted me to the fact I wasn't alone out here. I shrunk backwards into the shadows even more thinking it may have been one of Felix's men coming back to make sure we were burning but I was left stunned as I saw a dark figure stumbling through the shrubs.

"Letty." I breathed out as I caught a glimpse of her. I called for her but she didn't stop, instead she took off running, tripping over her feet until she disappeared altogether. Looking around I knew I had to leave before I was caught. I knew it was only a matter of time before FBI arrived and cleaned up the crime scene. Limping over to my burning car I pulled my cell out of my pocket. It had a crack in the screen but other than that it hadn't suffered any damage. Staring at the flames I dialed a number I knew all too well and waited until the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" A male voice answered and I sighed with relief.

"Eric, it's me. I need your help." I said quietly as I heard frantic typing over the phone.

"Lotty? What's up girl?"

"This is big E." I warned.

"You know I'll do it, anything for my girl." I smiled a little.

"There's two burning cars just over the border, the FBI will be on the scene and start _tidying up_ if you get my drift. When the FBI get here and start sending you evidence to look through, I need you to say that my DNA and Leticia Ortiz's DNA is in that car. Everything you need is in her file, you should be able to access it. Eric we need to _everyone_ to think we're dead, or we're really going to end up that way."

"Damn girl… Alright I'll start the process now. Stay safe Lotty… and your friend too. I'll take care of everything this side."

"I owe you big time for this man." I breathed out painfully. I knew then I needed to get to a hospital before light hit.

"I think I can settle just this once. You sound like you're in no state for our usual score settling." He joked lightly.

"You have no idea. Thanks Eric." I said softly before shutting off the phone completely and throwing it into the flames. All my contact numbers I had filed away in my mind, the phone was just a useless tool. It could be replaced. I didn't need no agents trying to track me. I needed to stay 'dead'.

Turning around I started limping back into the bushes, following the path I had last seen Letty. It was risky, we had just come from Mexico and now all of a sudden she was running back that way. It didn't make sense. Didn't she know what would happen to us if we were found? I shook my head and kept walking. My side was stinging but I pushed on.

As I walked I constantly looked behind me and around, making sure I wasn't being followed. I could hear the sirens in the distance and knew I needed to get out now. As much as it pained me I started to run, heading back into Mexico territory knowing I had to find Letty. From now on we had to stick together.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	16. Ghost

_Letty's POV_

I stumbled through the bushes confused and dazed. I couldn't remember what had happened to make me roll my car but I remember struggling out the wreckage. My head and ribs hurt, my shoulder ached and I could feel something trickling down my face. Wiping it away with my hand, I looked down squinting in the dull light to see red. Frowning I struggled to recall what had happened to make me crash but I couldn't remember a thing. Wracking my brains for any information I could remember, but I came up short. I didn't know where I was going, where I had come from or even where I lived. Thinking about it I realised I didn't even know who I was.

The thoughts struck a chord and I struggled to keep it together. I had a bad feeling, like a sixth sense sort of thing, so I just keep alternating between running and walking whenever I ran out of energy.

The first sign of life was just as the sun started to rise. It was a small town I had ended up in and I briefly remembered the sign that I had walked past not far back. Mexico. Walking a little further I came across a hospital and decided I should probably get looked at seeing as I had been in a car accident.

Staggering into the building a nurse looked up briefly before jumping into action. I felt myself being guided through rooms as she spoke to me. I couldn't answer any of her questions despite how hard I tried. She hushed me when I started to get upset and told me everything would okay. For some reason I didn't believe her.

* * *

_23__rd__ July- Tijuana, Mexico_

The days that followed my accident past like a blur. One day turned into another, then another and another. I hadn't remembered anything, not even my name. I couldn't even think of a letter. I struggled to cope with the lack of knowledge, feeling so out of control. I sensed somewhere in the back of my hazy memory I wasn't used to feeling like this.

The doctors said my minor injuries would. He explained that most of the cuts would leave permanent scars, the cuts too deep in my flesh to just fade away. That had been the least of my worries. The news that came next rocked me only further.

I was pregnant. Nearly thirteen weeks to be exact the doctor had told me. The news had shocked me, I mean how could it not? My entire life was a mystery. In the haze of my confusion and shock my only question had been how. How could it have possibility survived that crash? Turns out the doctors were just as mystified as I was.

The news had led to so many other questions. I was pregnant, did that mean I had a husband out there somewhere looking for me? A boyfriend? Or did I not know who the father was? Had I even known? For all I knew I could have been a single mother about to raise the baby on its own. The more I thought it over in my head, the more I questioned my identity.

Every day I spoke to a councillor hoping I would make some progress but every day my hopes fell a little more. Without an I.D or even someone to look after me, I was hospital bound until my condition had improved. I felt like a prisoner, and in some way I was. I was a prisoner of my own mind.

* * *

_Charlotte's POV_

I had been searching for Letty for three days but I hadn't heard from or found her. The minute I had seen a hospital I had gotten checked out and I had been released almost immediately. Knowing I needed to stay 'dead' I used an alias for safety. I had searched most of Tijuana in three days and I was running out of options. I knew come tonight I would have to move onto the next town and keep searching until I found her.

I was walking down the street looking at every face I past when I hit something hard. Falling hard to the floor I groaned in pain as something heavy fell on top of me. The object let out a long groan and I realised I had run into a person.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry, I wasn't watching were I was walking." The person spoke. Looking up through bleary eyes I grimaced as the guy moved off me holding his head. Rising to a sitting position I held my head in my hand. I could feel the sticky blood under my hand.

"Damn." I muttered as I placed pressure on my now split open head wound. I had somehow managed to rip the stiches open when I collided with the man.

"Shit, we gotta get you back to a hospital. I'm really sorry. I was in such a rush." He spoke as he helped me up.

"Thanks. It's okay, I was in a rush too."

"Here let me help you. I feel responsible."

"There's really no need." I tried but e was having none of it.

"No please I insist. My name's Leon." I gave him small smile.

"Ally." I lied. He looked me over once before nodding.

"I take it your in some kind of trouble, not giving me your real name and all." He smiled slightly. I was shocked to say the least.

"How did you know?" I stuttered out.

"Been there…well still there." He smiled.

"My names Charlotte." I said eventually. The vibe I was getting from Leon surprised me. I trusted him almost immediately, much like I had done with Letty.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." I heated at his comment and listened to him as he laughed.

"Are you always this flirty with girls you've just met?" I snapped.

"Only the pretty ones." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on we better get that looked at again." He said leading me back towards the hospital. I let him lead me back and I was glad for the silence.

Walking into the building I told the nurse at the desk what had happened and she nodded typing in all my info. I expected just to be taken to the treatment room but she said it was currently full so we would have to go up to one of the treatments rooms in the wards. I didn't mind, I was just eager to get out of the place and move on to continue searching for Letty.

I was surprised when Leon came all the way up with me and I prayed he wasn't going to continue to hit on me. To be honest I was actually very attracted to him but I had no time right now for a guy, I had to find Letty.

"I'll just wait out here." Leon said stopping at the door. I nodded at him and followed the doctor in.

* * *

_Leon's POV_

I sighed and looked round the small ward. It was a typical ward really, nothing special. I sat down in one of the chairs prepared to wait till Charlotte was finished but it was hard and uncomfortable so I stood again. I started to walk around the main floor of the ward. It wasn't busy so I wasn't in the way. I looked up and smiled politely at a woman who walked past with another woman. The first woman was obviously a doctor by the way she was dressed and the other was a patient. I let my eyes sweep over the other briefly before I turned away only to back track a second later. I couldn't believe it, it was like I was seeing a ghost. If my eyes were still working correctly after my collision, she was all too familiar and just three days before I had been told she was dead.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself as I watched the woman enter a room and shut the door behind her. Deciding to wait a few minutes before I knocked on the door I watched until the nurses were busy then slipped in the room where Letty had just disappeared through.

"Who are you?" She asked as she watched me close the door behind me. Her question threw me.

"Let it's me, don't you remember?" I asked softly.

"Let?...No… I don't remember anything." She said seeming shocked by my question and I was equally shocked about her admission.

Now what was I going to do?

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	17. The death of Letty Ortiz

_23__rd__ July__- LA, United States_

_Dom's POV_

I was standing on the hill overlooking the cemetery. I could see the police surveying the funeral and it pissed me off. This was private and the bastards where taking photos. I glared angrily down at the only man I recognized. Fucking Brian O'Connor. None of this shit would never of happened if I hadn't let him in.

Casting my gaze away from him I watched the casket that held my life. They were gone. They were both gone and they were never coming back.

"_Dom, it's Letty. She's been murdered."_

Mia's words continued to ring in my ears even after three days. It had been a nightmare come true. I had left her to be safe and look at what had happened.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It hurt even more knowing it hadn't been just her; no instead the fucking bastard that had crashed her car had also taken the life of our baby. It wasn't fair. Having to face the reality of never seeing her again. Never being able to hold my son or daughter. Never having the chance to be a family. It had been taken away and just as I was starting to set up a life for us. I had been so close to getting her back.

It wasn't fair and I was going to kill the son of a bitch who had ripped them from me.

* * *

_Charlotte's POV_

I rolled my eyes at the doctors lecture of 'being careful', it wasn't as if it had been entirely my fault when I busted the stitches.

I stopped short at the door and looked around, frowning when I realised Leon was nowhere to be seen. Shaking my head I sighed annoyed, knowing he had most likely ditched me. Muttering a few choice words under my breath I turned to exit the ward when a movement caught my eye. Turning back to a now open door I frowned when I saw Leon walk out of it.

"There you are." I muttered quietly as I walked over to him. He looked up in surprise and gave me a nervous smile.

"Hey, um how's your head?"

"Fine now, what are you doing?" I asked curious about his sudden change in behavior.

"Uh look now's not a good time, I have something I need to take care of." I raised an eyebrow at his stuttering.

"Wanna fill me in?" I taunted. I mean hell the guy split my head open once again the least he could do was be up front with me.

"Look I really can't-" He started but was cut off when other voice spoke.

"Is everything okay?" A timid voice asked, one I had begun to know so well.

Whipping my head around I let out a gasp as I saw the woman standing in front of me. She looked so broken and confused which made me wonder what the extent of her injuries were.

"Letty. Oh thank god I've been looking for you for days." I whispered quietly as I stepped towards her. She gave me a confused look and took a step back before I could reach her.

"Who are you?"

"How do you know her?" Were the two questions that were said at the same time and I slumped as I focused on Letty's question.

"Don't you remember?" I asked quietly and watched as she shook her head.

"She has amnesia, before I saw her a few minutes ago she didn't even know her name. She doesn't remember anything." Leon said quietly.

"Fuck." I muttered as I hung my head.

"Look why don't we talk about this in the room, away from prying eyes." Leon said guiding Letty carefully back into the room. I followed and with a swift glance around at the burses that were all too busy to notice us, I shut the door.

* * *

_Leon's POV_

"Okay first things first, how do you know Letty?" I asked Charlotte.

"Hold up, Letty what was the last thing you remember?" She asked ignoring my question.

"Walking here, I was in a car accident I think. I don't remember anything else." She said quietly.

"Yes you were." I whispered as the memories came back to me, my side still hurt from the gunshot wound.

"How do you know?" She asked me confused.

"Because I was there." I spoke quietly. I could see Leon looking at us confused and I sighed. Based on the fact he knew Letty it looked as if our futures were about to be intertwined. For me that meant as of now there was only a business relationship. I didn't mix business with pleasure.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning." I said as I sat and the other two followed suit.

Throughout my story I watched as Letty hung onto every word I said. On a few occasions I saw her look away with a funny look on her face. My only thought was maybe she had remembered something but she never spoke, only listened. Leon seemed to get angry at the mention of O'Connor, it surprised me slightly, but I knew I would have to wait for his side of the story before I found out the reason.

"And here we are." I finished quietly as she blinked in a daze.

"That explains a lot."

"Yeah it does." Leon muttered glancing at Letty. I noted his eyes had remained transfixed on her stomach and I could only assume that he hadn't known.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, at least from what I know." He said and Letty nodded eager for information.

We spent two hours at the hospital, Leon going through every detail of her life he could remember. After that was done Leon and I had to come up with a plan on how to get out of here before police came looking, or worse Braga himself.

"You said she had an alias. What was it?"

"Lia, Lia Thomas." He said and I nodded.

"It's the best we have to work with." He said and I nodded knowing he was right.

"Let, we'll be back soon. We're going to speak with the doctors. Remember you're name is Lia Thomas." Leon said softly and she nodded from her spot by the window. She had been awfully quiet since her past had been revealed and I couldn't blame her.

"Right so what now?" Leon asked as we stood outside the room and I sighed.

"Now the lies begin, like I said as of now Letty Ortiz is dead. We're her only family now."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	18. Cold, shattered and broken

_I just wanna say guys please R&R it only takes a few seconds and it really is what keeps authors motivated to write. Without them we have no idea if anyone cares about the story or is even interested in it. Part of the reason behind long periods of time between updates is because of the lack of reviews. They really are important guys and for those that actually write will know what I mean._

_for those that wanted to know Letty is 15 ½ weeks pregnant by the end of this chapter._

* * *

_23__rd __July- LA, United States_

_Toretto house_

_Mia's POV_

I sighed as I packed away Letty's things in a box. There wasn't much left, everything had been burnt in the car crash. I turned Letty's slightly cracked phone over in my hand before dropping it into the box again. I couldn't believe she had lied to me. I had honestly thought she had gone to her mother's but when I saw the FBI on the front door step the night after I knew.

* * *

"_Can I help you?" I asked slightly annoyed by the FBI's presence at the door. Both looked at me sadly and nodded inside._

"_Miss Toretto?" They asked and I sighed folding my arms over my chest ready for another fight with the law over Dom. Even after all these years the bastards still were out for blood._

"_Yeah."_

"_Miss Toretto we have some bad news for you, may we come in?" The tone of their voices had me immediately on edge and I shuffled back to let them inside despite what I had always been taught._

"_What is this about?" I demanded._

"_There's no easy way to say this but we have some bad news regarding Leticia Ortiz." My heart stopped at their words and I couldn't say anything._

"_She was involved in an accident tonight just outside the border of Mexico. By the time we arrived it was already too late."_

"_Mexico? There has to be some mistake Letty wasn't going to mexico she was heading to California."_

"_There's no mistake, the body was… burned but dental records showed that the body was hers. We're very sorry for your loss."_

"_Burned? What the hell happened?" I cried._

"_Based on the evidence we've been able to gather from the crash site, she was run off the road deliberately causing the car to roll and burst into flames. There was also fired bullets found at the scene." One of the officers said while the other glared at him. I gasped and turned my face away._

"_There has to be a mistake." I mumbled as I sunk into the chair._

"_I'm sorry, there's not."_

* * *

I closed my eyes at the painful memory. I remember having to make the phone call to her mother and listening to Maria in tears for hours before James got on and I relayed the news to him. He had been just as upset as Maria had. he asked me to give him an hour then they would leave to come down.

The three days that had passed after Letty's death had been emotionally draining for everyone involved. I had had to ring Vince, Leon and most importantly Dom. That had been the hard one. I had told him not to come, that it was too dangerous but today I had felt his presence there. I couldn't see him but he was watching. Maria and James had left straight after the funeral. I knew that when the heists had gone done, Dom had become a wanted criminal and Letty had gone on the run things had turned bad between Maria and Letty. Though based on what I had seen at the service I knew she regretted what had gone down between them.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I came across a picture. It was a small square and nothing but a sea of black and white but I knew then, for sure, that she had been pregnant. I had buried two people that day and I couldn't imagine what Dom must be feeling. I closed my eyes and buried it in the bottom of the box before shutting the lid. I knew it was only a matter of time before Dom showed now that it was the middle of the night.

* * *

_13__th__ August- __Tijuana, Mexico_

_Safe house_

_Leon's POV_

I sat staring at the scene in front of me, Lotty had left a few hours ago and I was left to care for Letty alone until Lotty returned.

It had been four weeks since I had run into Lotty and found out Letty was actually alive. I had told her all I knew about her past and Lotty had filled in some of the blanks about recent events but the rest was up to Letty to remember. You could tell she so badly wanted to remember. For days she would sit and stare into space as her mind worked over time to recall past events.

That had been a week ago, now she had basically all of her memories back and I watched as she turned from the girl I once knew into a stranger. She was angry all the time and to be honest if I was in her shoes I would be too, but she was scaring me.

I remember making the decision, although against my better judgment, with Charlotte to keep everyone in the dark about Letty being alive. At least until she had regained her memories that was, but when she had and we asked if she wanted to ring Mia to let her know she had refused. It had shocked me but I found that was only the beginning. She had entered a very dark place and no one could pull her from it.

I let my eyes flick to her slight swollen belly and smiled despite the situation. Who would have thought that Dom and Letty would have a mini me running around one day. The news at first had shocked me, but as I filled in the gaps it all made sense. Her urgency for Dom before the DR and her mini break down had been because she had found out she was pregnant.

"Let?" I asked softly drawing her attention back to me.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You're being really quiet, you're scaring me." She gave me a small smile but it wasn't real.

"I'll live."

"That wasn't my question." I said as I sat next to her.

"Where did we go so wrong Leon? How did I get to _this_? I vowed I wouldn't be this weak girl that was pushed around by a guy but that's exactly what I became." She muttered.

"I don't know what to say. Are you sure you don't want to call Mia and Dom. Let them know the truth. God knows Dom will be pulling apart the world hunting down Felix."

"NO… fuck him. Fucking bastard has no place in my life anymore." I sighed but relaxed agains the seat as I turned to her properly.

"What about the baby Let? What are you going to say when one day he or she asks about their father?" I felt a chill run through me as she turned her head slowly my way. Her eyes were cold and I felt frozen under her stare.

"The truth. As far as I'm concerned he's dead, and that's never going to change." I shuddered as I heard her voice but I nodded and rose, walking away from the once joyful and lively girl I had once fallen in love with but this wasn't her. This was a cold heartened, empty shell of her and I doubted the real one would ever be back. As far as I could tell Letty Ortiz was truly dead.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	19. Lotty's secret surveillance

_AN: Thank you for the reviews guys, it really does make all the difference. Sorry for not updating sooner but as I mentioned before I have just moved countries, started a new job and have had to settle in a bit. But I'm back now and I should be back to frequent updates again. I really was hoping to have this series done by mid May, in time for the movie but I'll see how I go. Enjoy!_

* * *

_27__th__ August- __Tijuana, Mexico_

_Safe house_

_Letty's POV_

It had been a long months or so. I had suffered through my injuries but I was far from healed. I had cuts and bruising that still had yet to fade. The few scars that littered my back reminded me of my past every day and I struggled with it. Then there was the psychological and emotional struggle that I was going through. That I didn't think would ever heal. Leon and Charlotte had been great and supportive but at the same time I hated being treated like I was going to break.

There was only one thing that I held onto and had become a positive thing in my entire screwed up life- my baby. My baby had somehow lived and I was more than thankful for it every day. I knew I had shut myself off to Leon and Lotty, I tried to hold them at arm's length but they made it hard. I needed them. At the same time though I knew I had entered down a very dark road. At the beginning Leon had tried to convince me on more than one occasion to get in touch with Dom but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to be that pathetic girl again. From now on I knew I was on my own, but at least with Leon and Lotty for help when I needed it. Based on my current situation, in the coming months I knew I was going to need it.

None of us had any clue on how to raise a baby but I knew it was something that would hopefully come to me in time. I just knew I vowed to protect my baby from everything I had been put through. He or she would never know suffering.

Hearing a click I looked up and frowned at Leon who was holding up a camera, having taken a picture of me. I half glared at him as he grinned.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." He said shrugging as he took another while I managed a small smile.

"I miss seeing that." He said softly and I looked at him confused for a moment.

"What?"

"You're smile. How's our baby?" He asked enjoying the small joke he and Lotty had going on.

"Fluttering around." I said quietly with a small smile.

"When you gunna kick so uncle Leon can feel huh?" I laughed a little as Leon's hand slid across my small round stomach.

"I don't wish it anytime soon Le, I'm still sore." I muttered as he pulled me into his side, his hand naturally resting on my bump. This was the normal for us, even with Lotty here, I felt safe cuddled up to Leon. Maybe it was because he had always been there for me or maybe it was just my baby hormones going crazy.

"I know. How are you doing baby girl?"

"Alright, I guess it'll just take time." I said sighing.

"Yeah it will, but Lotty and I are gunna be here every step of the way with you that I promise." I stayed silent. After all the drama with Dom promises meant nothing to me anymore. Anything that was 'promised' had to be proven to me, I no longer trusted peoples words. Lotty said that could work as a good thing, but Leon wasn't as convinced. Hearing Leon's words and knowing he's always been there, I believed him.

"Thank you for everything Le." I whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Let. I'll always be here."

"I know."

* * *

_28__th__ August- LA, United States_

_Surveillance on the Toretto house_

_Lotty's POV_

I sat in a blacked out car as I watched O'Connor and Toretto work on a car in the garage. It was night time, I had the passenger window down as I snapped away on the camera. Silently I wondered what the hell they were doing, especially together. After everything I had heard about Toretto and O'Connor's past I was a bit suspicious about why they were working together. Of course I had my suspicions as to why they were working together. My first guess was to take down Braga and if that was the case I hoped to god they killed the son of the bitch that had caused this whole mess. Then again another part of me, the criminal in me, hoped something might go wrong, maybe have Toretto and O'Connor meet the same fate Letty and I had been looking at when we crashed.

I sighed as I watched the younger sister pull in. Placing my camera down in the passenger seat, I took one last look at the small house Letty had grown up in. Seeing O'Connor follow the younger Toretto inside I knew this was my cue to leave. Pulling carefully back onto the road I didn't even look backwards as I drove away unbeknown to anyone.

I kept driving, changing direction when needed as I headed for the boarder. I had been away a long time and I was anxious to get back to Letty and Leon. I had spent the time sorting out new identities for Letty and I, having documents made and getting in touch with some of my contacts that would come in handy for later. I had planned to leave over a week ago but I had decided at the last minute to hunt down O'Connor, maybe even freak him out. Although I have to admit that hadn't been my first thought. I hadn't been able to track him down though; word in the office was he was undercover.

'_Didn't look so undercover to me.'_ I thought bitterly.

I sighed as I thought back to my sudden decision to hunt down Toretto. It hadn't been an easy decision to make. Hearing Letty's recount and adding Leon's into the mix, I really just wanted to shoot the bastard but I knew I couldn't. Leon had pulled me aside a few weeks after finding Letty, he told me they were meant to be. Despite what she thought now and felt now, she needed him and he her. I believed him somehow, so that had concreted my decision to finding his sorry arse and watching him. Who knew at the time he'd lead me to O'Connor?

I yawned and looked in the rear mirror as I drove. With everything that had happened lately we were paranoid about being followed, but to my relief the road behind was clear. I relaxed a little more and hit the pedal a little more, speeding my way towards the boarder wanting nothing more than to see what had become my family.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	20. Ava Lee Toretto- Part I

_28__th__ August- Tijuana, Mexico_

_Safe house_

_Leon's POV_

I opened the door for Lotty and gave her a smile.

"You took longer than I was expecting, thought something must have happened."

"I'll tell you later. Where's Letty?"

"Okay… uh she's resting." I said frowning at her brush off of my question.

"Good, let's go into the kitchen and I'll tell you what's been happening." She said and I nodded following her into the kitchen.

"So what's going on?" I asked gravely.

"You can't get mad, I was finishing up on my jobs and I got thinking about what you said."

"About?" I asked almost scared to hear what she was going to say.

"About Dom. I went looking for him, to surveillance him." She admitted and I stood shocked by the news.

"Well? Leon say something?" She snapped.

"What do you want me to say other than if Letty finds out she's going to kill you." I whispered in a rushed tone.

"Letty's not going to find out, at least not yet. I'll tell her when she's ready but until then I'm going to continue to keep tabs on him." She sighed but I shook my head.

"No. No right now we have other things to organize. We'll pick up the surveillance on Dom or Brian later, I doubt they'll be going anywhere anytime soon. Right now we have to organize another place. This was his hide out, I should have thought of it sooner but we need to move. For all we know he could end up here." She looked like she was going to argue but in the end she nodded.

"You're right, I should have thought of it myself. I'll organize something now, see if we can get it for tomorrow."

"Lotty." I said as she went to leave the room.

"Yeah?"

"I mean it, let Dom go. What I said the other day I meant it but she's in no place right now to handle it. None of us are." She looked defeated but nodded.

"Okay."

I sighed and leant heavily against the counter top. I caught sight of the time and figured I should wake Letty before dinner. God knew she needed to eat more than she was.

"Let?" I said softly as I walked into her room.

"Yeah?" She whispered quietly.

"Thought you'd still be asleep. I was just coming to wake you for dinner."

"No I couldn't sleep. Is Lotty back?" She asked and I nodded from my spot against the door frame.

"Yeah just got back."

"Everything still okay?"

"Everything's fine Let."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You're being paranoid." I joked.

"Well when you're 'dead' I guess you have to be." I gave her a sad smile and nodded knowing she was right.

"Yeah I guess so. Ready for dinner?"

"I guess." She sighed quietly and I shuffled in the room to help her up. I watched the way she moved, taking in her pained expression as I gently helped her to her feet.

"Where's the pain?" I asked softly as I steadied her.

"What pain?" She asked, ducking her so I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Letty." I warned and she sighed.

"My whole being hurts Leon. I have a long road of recovery, we know that. I have to deal with it as best as I can." She whispered.

"I know, it'll get better Let you'll see. Four and half months to go and things will start getting better."

"Four and half months is still a long way away. A lot of things can happen in that time." She said as she walked away from me. I frown as my eyes followed her out of the room. What was that meant to mean?

* * *

_8__th__ January- Mexico City, Mexico_

_New house_

_Letty's POV_

I shook my head as I thought back to Leon's comment months ago about four an half months going by quick. All I could say was for who exactly? It had been just over three months since that day and to me the days had dragged on so slowly I didn't think I would ever see the end of my pregnancy. It still wasn't even in sight as far as I was concerned. Physically I had almost healed, all bar my scars. I hated the marks, it was just another daily reminder of how Dom had fucked up our family- How I had fucked up in trying to get him back in the first place when he obviously didn't want me.

Leon and Lotty had been great. I knew I was a total bitch most of the time. I had shut down and wouldn't let them in at times but they were okay with that. They patient and understanding, sometimes that made me mad but most times I was thankful for not being in this alone.

I sat still as I felt a rather painful kick. I winced and tried to move to a more comfortable position on the lounge. It was late at night and the other two were asleep but because of little miss I was wide awake. I sighed as I thought back to the day I found out I was having a girl.

* * *

_14__th__ September- Mexico City, Mexico_

_Doctor's office_

"_So you going to find out what we're having or what?" Lotty asked grinning as I rolled my eyes at her question._

"_Who's having?" I muttered._

"_Aww come on Let, smile and be happy just for one day. You get to see your baby again, and besides we need to start putting together the nursery. We can't do that until we know what it is."_

"_Fine, I'll find out." I sighed tiredly as I waited in the small waiting room with Lotty. Leon was working and wasn't able to get any time off because we needed all the money we could get since I was unable to work and Lotty couldn't risk being seen in Mexico. _

_I sighed again as I tapped my fingers to a made up beat. I was irritable. Today wasn't a good day. My mood swings had been fairly non-existent, until now. _

"_Let seriously calmed the fuck down." Lotty whispered to me as I groaned and tipped my head back. I only stayed in that position for a few seconds before I stood and began to pace. I couldn't help it. I spent all day holed up at the house, the office at the moment was worse because of the tiny space._

"_Thomas?" A nurse came out and asked and I nearly gave her a glare as if to say what-the-hell-took-you-so-long? But I refrained and chose to obediently follow her into the other room._

"_How are you feeling today?" She asked politely but to be honest I really was in no mood for pleasantries so I just gave her short smile. She seemed to get the hint pretty quickly. Smart woman._

"_Okay so you know the drill, just lie down and we'll get underway."_

"_Thanks." I grumbled as I hopped up onto the bed without too much trouble and lay down. She got straight to the point, which I silently thanked her for, pulling up my top and starting the ultrasound._

"_You're so small for twenty weeks." She commented and I really wanted to roll my eyes. It wasn't as if I could help how big I was._

"_So is everything okay?" Lotty jumped in knowing I was probably ready to snap at the nurse._

"_So far so good. You and bub seem to be a little on the small side but seeing as this is your first it's no concern."_

"_So boy or a girl?" Lotty jumped in again before I had a chance to blink._

"_You want to know?" She asked me and I barely had time to nod before Lotty spoke once more._

"_Yes, now boy or girl?" She demanded and I rolled my eyes at her impatience._

"_Let me find out." She said ignoring Lotty as she spoke to me._

"_Okay it's a… girl. Congratulations."_

"_Aww Let you're having a little girl, isn't that amazing?" Lotty said excitedly and I nodded giving her a small smile._

"_Yeah it's great." I whispered, half overwhelmed with the news and half thinking what Dom would say if he were here._

_I frowned immediately at the thought and cast it aside. I had no idea where that had come from but I was going to lock it away and never think of it again. I sat up, wiping the gel off my stomach with the paper the nurse gave me before placing my shirt back in place._

"_So see you in about four to six weeks. If you have any concerns or questions just give us a call and we'll be happy to help." She said fake sweetly and I only nodded in response. I just wanted to go home to bed and sleep away the day with my little girl safely inside of me. I was not in the mood to face the world today._

"_You okay Let?" Lotty asked hesitantly as we got in the car._

"_I'm fine." I murmured._

"_Well you don't look happy about the news." She spoke and I sighed._

"_No I am, I love the fact that I'm having a girl. I'm just having a bad day Lot, I wanna go home and sleep with my baby."_

"_Okay fair enough. We'll have to start thinking of names now you know." She said with a small smile as she drove._

"_I already have one." I spoke surprising her and myself as I said it._

"_You do?" she asked shocked._

"_Well its kinda always been in the back of my mind."_

"_Well you gunna tell me or what?"_

"_Ava, Ava Lee." I spoke and she was silent for a moment as she thought it over._

"_I like it. Now the next question…" she asked trailing off as she refused to meet my gaze._

"_Yeah?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to like this."_

"_What are you going to use as her last name?"_

* * *

I sighed as I thought it over in my head. To this day I still didn't know. I had every intention to say fuck you Dom and go with Ortiz but at the same time family was family. She is and always would be a Toretto, even if I did hate her father.

Tapping my fingers as I mulled it over I felt another sharp kick and I winced. The girl knew how to move around that was sure.

"Hey Ava wanna give mummy a break?" I smiled as I rubbed my belly softly. I was rewarded with another kick but this one was different to the first two, normal almost. I wouldn't have known the difference otherwise but I frowned as I realised I had a slightly tightening sensation around my stomach.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I breathed out as I realised I had started having contractions.

"Okay let's get one thing straight miss, you are not ready yet so you just sit your butt down and stay in there…. I am so not ready for this." I whispered as I leant my head back and counted.

* * *

_R&R_

_Sorry I took so long, new job longer hours._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	21. Ava Lee Toretto- Part II

_9__th__ January- Mexico city, Mexico_

_New house_

_Leon's POV_

I sighed as I stood outside on the front porch with Lotty. She wasn't looking at me and I was impatiently waiting for her to answer my question. Realising that she had no plans on answering me anytime soon, I turned to look back into the house. Seeing Letty still fast asleep on the couch where we had found her this morning I turned back to Lotty.

"Seriously Lot." I sighed as I raked a hand through my hair.

"Leon it's not you. You're a great guy but… I kind of bat for the other team if you get my drift." She trailed off and I slumped against the wall.

"Oh. I'm sorry I never realised." I mumbled.

"It's okay, I don't like to make it obvious."

"I understand." I said feeling a bit rejected but I understood and I would let it go.

"I figured you would. You're a pretty understanding guy, besides even if I was straight, I see the way you look at her." I flushed at her statement.

"She'll never feel the same. It's always been Dom." I sighed.

"Maybe. Maybe one day things will change."

"I can wish." I muttered as I gave her a small smile before turning back to into the house. I looked down at Letty as she lay passed out on the couch. I noted the pained expression and sent Lotty a worried look but she just shook her head and led me into the kitchen.

"She's fine, she just needs rest." She spoke.

"Are you sure? I mean come on she is closing in on her due date."

"Leon, stop worrying everything will be fine."

* * *

_9__th__ January- Mexico city, Mexico_

_Mexico hospital_

"_Leon, stop worrying everything will be fine._" I mimicked as Lotty and I sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Letty had been having contraction since late yesterday night/ early this morning and had gone nearly all day without one word to us about it. She had passed every wince off as a kick until it got to the point where she actually hissed and I knew something was wrong. Lotty had felt terrible for not allowing me to wake her earlier. Instead she had woken late afternoon after dozing all day with a start and a sharp pain in her stomach. Rushing her to hospital had been our number one priority. I was worried it was too soon but Lotty said it would be okay, I still had my doubts.

"I've already apologized, I'm not going to say it again." Lotty ground out as she watched me pace.

"I hope nothing is wrong." I sighed as I flopped into a chair next to hers. It was short lived though when a doctor came out and asked for us.

"Is she okay?" I asked immediately worried for my friends health as well as the baby's.

"She's fine but she is in the early stages of going into labour. We want to continue monitoring her overnight even though her waters haven't broken we are a bit concerned for her and the child."

"What does that mean?" Lotty demanded at the doctor and though I would usually tell her off for her rudeness I backed her all the way this time.

"She has a high blood pressure, it's a concern. We just want to watch it."

"Can we see her?" I asked and he nodded telling us her room number before leaving us to find our way.

"Everything will be fine." Lotty muttered quietly. Whether it was to me or to herself I didn't know. Locating the room we walked in and immediately went to Letty's side. She looked defeated as she lay staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, everything is going to okay. We'll be here every step of the way." I promised as I took her hand. She looked my way and smiled.

"Thanks Le."

"Seriously Let you should have woken us up when this started." Lotty reprimanded. I gave her a look before turning my attention back to Letty.

"How are you feeling?"

"Le she's not ready yet…. I'm not ready yet. I'm going to be an awful mother." She whispered.

"You're going to be an amazing mother and we're going to be here helping you along every step of the way." Lotty promised and I nodded in agreement.

"She's right. We're family, we're in this together."

"It hurts. It hurts more than I ever thought it was going to." She said softly.

"Child birth was never meant to be easy." Lotty teased and Letty and I both shot her a look to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh come laugh a little. It's going to be fine, just don't think about the pain." She spoke.

* * *

_Six hours later_

"Don't think of the pain." Letty muttered angrily as a contraction hit. Her waters had broken a few hours ago and bit by bit she was slowly progressing. Doctors were convinced she would have Ava tonight or in the early hours of the morning.

"Sorry." Lotty winced as Letty crushed her hand.

I cast Lotty a worried look, we were sat either side of Letty. She had a death grip on both our hands and I tried really hard not to yell each time she squeezed my hand knowing she was in way more pain then I was.

"You're doing really well baby girl." I soothed.

"Leon shut the fuck up." She groaned and I winced as she nearly crushed hand.

"Okay." I squeaked.

"I want to murder him." She groaned as the contraction finally passed.

"Who?" I asked alarmed thinking she was meaning me.

"Who do you think I mean, the bastard that put me in this position to begin with." She spat as both Lotty and I stayed silent. At the beginning she used to speak about him a lot but as time passed she rarely spoke of him and we knew not to ask anymore. She had crossed over to a side we weren't sure we could pull her back from in regards to him. Truthfully I didn't want to, if she continued to hate Dom then all I could think about was her giving me a chance but every time I thought that I knew it was wrong.

"It's not too late if you want me to find him." Lotty said quietly.

"No." Letty stated firmly and Lotty knew to leave it at that.

* * *

_10__th__ January- Mexico City, Mexico_

_Mexico hospital_

"She should be further along then she is now." I whispered to Lotty as we watched Letty doze on the bed.

"I know. I'm getting worried too. Maybe we should seek out a doctor, find out what's going on." She spoke.

"Might be an idea." I agreed as she turned and left looking for a doctor. I turned my attention back to Letty. She looked exhausted and I wondered how she was going to continue.

"Lia?" I turned to a man that was standing in the doorway, Lotty was next to him so I assumed he was a doctor.

"We just want to know whats going on." I said quietly and he nodded looking through her chart. When a frown formed on his face he shut the chart and said he'd be back.

"Why don't I like the sound of that." I muttered.

"I feel the same."

"About what?" A groggy voice asked.

"Hey you're awake." I said walking over to her side. I rested one hand lightly on her bump as I passed.

"Yeah. Everything okay?" She asked me and I nodded lightly. She knew immediately I wasn't telling her the truth but she said nothing.

"Miss Thomas?" the doctor asked as he returned with a few nurses who went about checking Letty vitals.

"Yes?"

"You've been in labour a few days now and you really should be progressing more then you are. You haven't changed in three hours. That to me says you've stopped dilating."

"What does that mean?" Letty asked.

"It means we need to look at a C-section."

"No." Letty said immediately and I traded glances with Lotty.

"Let maybe you should-"

"I said no. I'm going to do this naturally." She said firmly and I sighed seeing the doctor nod and leave.

"Let, you could get into real trouble." I said softly but she shook her head defiantly.

"It's not happening."

"But what if it has to? Let come on don't be stupid, you have to think of it." I tried again but she remained stubborn and I sighed letting the matter go. I would try again later when the doctor came back in to check. Lotty shot me a look but said nothing knowing she wasn't going to be able to talk sense into her either. All I could hope was everything picked up speed from here on out.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	22. Ava Lee Toretto- Part III

_Apologies I don't know how the whole birth certificate thing works so I just went with my own way. Hope you like the chapter!_

* * *

_11__th__ January- Mexico City, Mexico_

_Mexico hospital_

_Letty's POV_

I collapsed back against the pillows absolutely exhausted from my three days of hell but it was finally over. I felt two kisses being pressed against my cheeks as both Leon and Lotty whispered how well I had done, but my focus wasn't on them. In the background, amongst all the voices in the room I could my baby crying. All I wanted was to finally meet my baby.

"Oh Let she's beautiful." Lotty gushed as she caught a glimpse.

"Congratulations." A nurse said happily as she gently laid my daughter on my chest for a brief moment before she was taken away again to be cleaned up.

Leon got asked if he wanted to cut the cord and I nodded to him as he left my side. Lotty stayed by my side and spoke quietly to me as the nurses worked around me.

It wasn't long again before Leon was back with a huge smile on his face and a small bundle carefully held in his arms. Lotty helped me sit up a little more as Leon carefully lowered my little girl into my arms. Immediately my arms were around her and I stared down at her in a mix of shock and awe as I finally took her in. She wasn't crying but she did let out a whimper occasionally. I felt something wet hit my cheek but at the same time I couldn't help but smile. They were happy tears I decided as I pulled my little girl closer to me. I had no words to describe how perfect she was. Holding her in my arms I felt a little lighter and the feeling of something missing filled just a little.

I heard the click of as camera followed by a flash and turned surprised to Leon as he just smiled. I smiled back not caring for once about my picture being taken. This one was worth it. I had been through hell and back but it had been worth it all to finally be able to hold this precious little girl in my arms.

"You'd did good baby girl, she's beautiful. Looks just like you." Leon whispered as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I choked up a little at his words.

"She looks more like Dom." I found myself saying quietly.

"Hey no sad tears. Today's a happy day, no one's going to ruin it for you." I smiled at Lotty, but it was a sad slow smile.

"He's a part of today too. He always will be." I reminded and she sighed defeated.

"Yeah I guess he is." She agreed smiling down at the baby.

"You still going with Ava?" Leon asked me and I nodded. I looked up at the nurse who stopped beside Leon, instinctively my grip tightened just a little more on Ava thinking she was going to be taken away again. The nurse smiled warmly at me, giving me the impression she knew what I had been thinking.

"You don't have to fill them in right away but here are the forms for the birth certificate. Do you have a name?" I looked at Charlotte and she gave me a small discreet nod as she excused herself to make a phone call. I turned back to the nurse and nodded.

"Ava Lee Toretto."

"It's a beautiful name." she said kindly as she filled in the boxes.

"Thank you."

"We'll fill them out if you like." Leon said to the nurse politely.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well if you're sure, just leave them with a nurse before you're let go. Or if you'd rather you can send them off yourself."

"We'll take care of it, thank you." Leon said.

"No problem. Now is this your first?" I nodded and she smiled.

"Well let me show you the basics. This little one must be hungry after such a big day." I smiled at her gratefully and Leon bowed out leaving me alone with the nurse.

* * *

It was an hour later before the nurse left us alone with the promise of being back in an hour to help me bath and change her for the first time. Ava was fast asleep after her first feed and I was drained. I had been nervous and clumsy about everything but I knew given the time I would learn and the nurse had been a lot of help.

I smiled down at Ava as she lay passed out in lay arms, her head nuzzled into my chest. Softly I ran my finger over her cheek watching as she puckered her lips in her sleep. I let out a small laugh as she screwed her nose up at the sensation before she calmed again. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her head.

I turned to the door as it opened and smiled at Lotty and Leon as they returned shutting door behind them. I looked between Leon and Lotty thinking something might have gone wrong but Lotty smiled which made me relax slightly.

"Everything's in place, all we have to do is send him the forms."

"She'll be okay right? No one will know about her?" I asked fearfully. We had spent the last three months talking through what we were going to do about Ava. If trouble came our way we wanted her to be safe and there was only one way we knew how to make sure that happened.

Lotty had a contact that had agreed to forge three birth certificates, one her real one which would list Leticia Ortiz and Dominic Toretto as her birth parents. Lotty's contact had convinced us that the file would be buried and never able to be found unless we called for it. The second a fake one with no father listed and Lia Thomas as her mother, it also would buried and on it would list Ava as still born. It was hard to cope with but we knew it was for the best. The third had a completely different name for everything, nothing that would tie her back to my alias or my real identity. She name wasn't even listed as Ava on it. This was the certificate that would be used for everything. Passports and any form of ID that would be needed. We had done everything we could to keep her safe.

"Everything will be fine. She's going to be the most protected baby in the world. Now give her to me and you, mumma get some rest. After the last three days of hell you look like you need it." She said gently picking up Ava as I passed her over. I noted Leon hovered over her shoulder as they both cooed over Ava. I let a smile settle on my face as I watched them. They were right, Ava really would be the most protected baby. Taking one last look at the three of them huddled together, Leon snapping away more pictures, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

_Sorry it's on the short side, I'll try for a longer one next time._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	23. Complications

_AN: Sorry or the delay yet again. I also got a question from a guest reviewer- yes this is pre berlin bound. As to your question about Lotty, she is berlin bound towards the end but she's not a main character in that fic. As for Brian's last name I do tend to spell it O'Conner but sometimes I slip and spell it the other way, thanks for pointing it out._

_Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I woke from my sleep just a short two hours later. It was still early, only four-thirty in the morning but I had slept enough for the moment. I looked around the room trying to work out where Leon and Lotty were, or better yet even where Ava was.

"Relax, I got her." Leon spoke through the darkness and I relaxed against the bed as he walked towards me.

"How do you feel?" He asked me as he supported Ava in one arm while switching on the lamp with his other.

"A little tired but I can't sleep anymore." I said itching to hold my daughter again.

"She's asleep, the nurse said she'd come back again later because you were both sleeping." Leon said as he gently handed me Ava.

"Where's Lotty?" I asked as I held Ava close to me.

"She's around, I think she just went to get coffee."

"Thank you for everything Le." I spoke quietly as I looked up at him.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm here for you always Let." We shared a smile before I looked back down to Ava. I actually had a chance to look at her properly now that she was sleeping peacefully.

"She really does look like him." I whispered softly.

"Yeah she does. Can't deny it's his." He joked lightly as I frowned.

"That's not funny." I spoke as I looked at him hurt. He sobered quickly and apologized.

"Sorry that was pretty low. I blame it on the lack of sleep."

"You can go home and rest, you've done more than enough for one day."

"No I'm staying. I want to spend more time with my niece."

"You'll have to get in line." Lotty said stepping back into the room.

"You'll all have to wait I want time with my baby." I spoke happily.

"Look at you, being all paternal already. And you said you wouldn't make a good mum." Lotty teased.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I shifted slightly.

"You okay?' Leon asked hovering beside me.

"Just a little sore. I really just want to get up and move around." I said quietly as to not wake the sleeping baby.

"The nurse said you were to get up and move around. Let Lotty take Ava and I'll give you a hand." Leon said and I nodded gratefully. I carefully shifted Ava into Lotty's arms and with Leon's help I was able to stand up. I straightened carefully, feeling the pull in my stomach as I straightened.

"I'm okay." I breathed as I let out a relaxed sigh. I gave Lotty a small smile as I watched her rock Ava.

"I'm just gunna go to the bathroom."

"I can help you if you need me to." Lotty offered but I shook my head. Leon handed me a set of clothes and some underwear, I smiled gratefully and took them.

"Nope I'm good. I've had a baby, I'm not disabled." I joked as I started walking towards the bathroom. I got three steps before I gasped in pain and sunk to the ground as I felt liquid run down my legs. I caught site of the red and knew something was wrong.

"Letty. Fuck… Lotty go get a doctor." Leon demanded as he sunk beside me.

"What's happening Le?" I whispered and he shook his head, his eyes showing the panic he felt.

"Hang in there baby, everything will be okay."

* * *

_Lotty's POV_

I stood with Leon out in the hall as I rocked Ava. The doctors had all but pushed us out of the room to look after Letty. I knew something was seriously wrong but the doctors wouldn't say anything to us.

"She'll be okay, she has to be okay." I mumbled.

"She's doesn't have a choice. She shouldn't have gotten up." Leon stressed. I said nothing as I looked down to Ava. She was starting to stir and I knew once she woke she would want to feed but Letty was in state to do so.

"You can come back in now." A nurse said as she opened the door for us. I traded a look with Leon as we walked in. Letty was back in bed almost white compared to her normal tan colour. Seeing her look so weak shocked me as we came to a stop beside the bed.

"What happened to her?" Leon asked.

"She started to hemorrhage when she stood. Given that she has been asleep since the birth we haven't had a chance to check on her blood loss from the birth. When she stood she lost even more."

"But she'll be okay right?" I asked hopefully.

"She'll be fine, we just have to limit her moving around. She'll need a blood transfer today due to the blood loss, after she gets that she should start to feel better. But she'll be weak for at least a week or so."

"That's good news right?" Leon asked and the doctor nodded.

"As for her breastfeeding that will have to wait until she's back to full health. She'll have to settle with either expressing the milk or changing to formula until she's strong enough again." We nodded to say we understood and he left us alone to organize the blood for Letty.

"How are you feeling Let?" I asked gently.

"Like shit." She whispered.

"You gave us a scare."

"I'm sorry. Is she okay?" She asked as she looked to Ava.

"She's fine, she'll be awake soon."

"Doctor said I was too weak to hold or feed her myself yet." I shared alook with Leon.

"Lucky you have us to help you." I said as Ava let out a whimper.

"She's going to be hungry." Letty sighed sadly.

"What do you want us to do Let?"

"The nurse helped me express some milk earlier." She said tiredly.

"I'll go get it, here Le take Ava for me." I said as I passed the now awake baby in his arms.

"Sorry baby girl no boobs on uncle Leon but I'll have some food for you soon enough, just gotta practice some patience." He joked as I walked out of the room. I let out a laugh as I walked down the hallway.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	24. Fall out

_This chapter is more or less just a filler chapter, things will pick up again soon._

* * *

_2 February- Mexico City, Mexico_

_Leon and Letty's house_

_Letty's POV_

I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling as I tried to refrain from moving. Ava was lying on my chest asleep, finally. It had been three weeks and though I wouldn't change a second of it, motherhood had been hard.

I looked down carefully at Ava she was still sleeping peacefully; it made me grateful for having such a well behaved three week old. The only thing she had been really fussy about so far was being fed formula. She hated the stuff which meant I was always making sure there were at least three or four bottles in the fridge at all times just in case for Leon and Lotty.

I was more than thankful for Letty and Leon's help and not having to do it on my own. They had been a massive help, especially while I had been recovering after Ava's birth. Now though we were one person down. Lotty had left two days ago to do a job for some contact she owed a favour to and wouldn't be back for a few weeks maybe even closer to a month. So it left just Leon and me on our own. Money was starting to get tight again though and it had Leon out working through the day most days of the week. I was glad for the time alone though, it gave me time to myself and also time alone with Ava.

I smiled softly as Ava shifted slightly and opened her mouth in a small cute little yawn. I laid my head back and placed my arms protectively around Ava as I let my eyes shut.

* * *

"Let?"

"Hmm?" I hummed as I woke sleepily.

"Dinner time baby girl." I frowned as I looked up at Leon.

"Shit. Where's Ava?" I demanded as I sat up realising she wasn't with me anymore. He chuckled and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Relax, I got home and found you both fast asleep. I put her into bed but she woke about an hour later so I fed and changed her then she went back to sleep." I relaxed against the lounge as I played my legs on Leon's lap.

"Thanks Le. I guess we were both tired." I joked.

"You slept through pretty much all the afternoon. I've been putting off waking you but you need to eat."

"Thanks. She'll be good for a few more hours, maybe I'll even manage to get a bath in." I joked as he laughed.

"Wishful thinking. Come eat, I made your favourite."

"You're too good to me Leon." I said as he helped me stand and we walked into the kitchen.

"I know but you deserve it." I smiled at him as we sat down to eat.

* * *

_9__th__ March- Mexico City, Mexico_

_Letty and Leon's house_

_Leon's POV_

I blew a raspberry on Ava's tummy after I finished changing her. She let out a small noise and gave me a smile as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You're getting way too big too fast princess. Uncle Leon doesn't want you to grow up too fast." I whispered to her as I picked her up and held her close. She looked curiously around the room as I walked out the door and into the kitchen. Lotty had been gone longer than any of us had been expecting but only I knew the real reason. I hadn't been impressed when I had found out but I understood.

After she had finished the job for her contact she had tried her luck once more in tracking down Dom and Brian but had come up empty on both parts. Even Mia had disappeared. She couldn't find a trace of them. It had me unsettled. What did that mean? Had they found out Letty was alive somehow and gone looking or had they run off for good? If it was the latter I knew it would take a long time before we were able to track the down again. I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that. Having Dom out of Letty's life was for the best. I was angry at him for running off yet again leaving his problems behind him for someone else to look after. Lotty would be back in three days, she hadn't given up looking but she had been tipped off they were no longer in the states and were on the run. She wouldn't explain it to me over the phone but I had every intention to drag it out of her once she got back.

"There you two are." Letty said as I walked into the kitchen with Ava. I smiled at her, pushing all thoughts of Dom out of my mind at least for now.

"We're all clean mama." I said as I handed Ava over.

"She's growing too fast." A voice startled me and I turned to see Lotty rush to Ava.

"I thought you weren't back until Tuesday?" I asked wondering if something may have happened for her to return early.

"Finished sooner than I thought." She said giving me a look. I gave a subtle look understanding that she would explain it to me later.

"I'm glad you're back Lotty." I said as I nodded to her.

"Aww Leon I didn't know you cared." She teased. I rolled my eyes and went about grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"So what's this about that guy you met?" Letty asked her as she took Ava back. I shot Letty a confused look as I shut the door. What guy? By the way Letty had said it I knew she didn't mean just some random.

"Uh…" Lotty trailed off looking at me nervously.

"Yes Charlotte what guy?" I asked tensely.

"Leon let me explain." She sighed and I nodded.

"Go for it, I can't wait to hear this." I snapped. Letty looked between us confused and Lotty sighed as she started.

"When you asked me out I didn't know what to say. I don't mix business with pleasure. I didn't want to hurt you, so I lied." She came clean and I glared at her.

"You could've told me the truth." I spat.

"Come on Le, I'm sorry."

"Yeah right."

"No Leon really I am. I didn't want things to be weird for us. We have to work together."

"Should have thought about that before you lied." I snapped as I stepped out of the room to sulk in my room.

"What just happened?" I heard Letty ask before I slammed the door.

* * *

_R&R PLEASE!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	25. Races Part I

_Letty's POV_

"Do I wanna know?" I asked carefully. She sighed and sat down in the chair.

"You know the day we took you to hospital because you were having contractions?"

"Yeah."

"Well that morning he asked me out and I didn't know what to say so I told him I was lesbian." She admitted and I frowned at her.

"Lotty." I reprimanded.

"I know okay? But I never thought the truth would come out." She whined.

"Go and apologise. Make it right." I demanded.

"God you sound like a mother already. I feel sorry for Ava when she gets older." She joked as she got up and started down the hall. I frowned as I watched her go before I turned my attention back to Ava who was looking around the room.

"Aunty Lotty and Uncle Leon are going to be a pain to deal with." I said to her happily as she gave me a smile.

* * *

_Lotty's POV_

I reluctantly raised my hand to knock on Leon's door. I knew he was going to send me away. I also knew whatever friendship we had had was now gone. He'd never trust me again and I didn't blame him. Trust was something all three of us didn't give easily, so for me to break that trust with Leon I knew it a huge step backward.

"Leon?" I asked quietly.

"Go the fuck away Charlotte." I sighed and opened the door stepping in.

"Look I'm sorry, I am. I also know though it won't make a difference."

"Damn right. All we have is each other Charlotte, we have to trust each other. You lying to me once has just proved why I can't trust you ever again."

"I know." There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"What's done is done. Either way we still have to work together to look after Letty and Ava. We have to be as civil as we can be." He muttered and I nodded.

"Okay."

"So what's the news." He asked almost reluctantly.

"I found them."

"Where?" He asked.

"In Rio."

"Rio? As in Rio Rio?" He asked in disbelief. Letty had once mentioned to us that she had suggested the place to Dom but he had upped and left in the middle of the night.

"Yeah. So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You did what?" Leon and I whipped around to face the door I had come through not moments before. Letty was standing there looking slightly pale as she held onto Ava.

"Letty I'm sorry, I know you don't want anything to do with but… I just thought in case something happened. Wouldn't you want to know where he is?" She remained silent as she walked into the room. She placed Ava down on Leon's bed and sat down beside her. I knew by the look on her face she was torn. On one hand I knew she was pissed that we had gone against her wishes but on another I could see a small part of her wanting to know.

"Let, you don't have to." Leon spoke.

"I know." No one said anything as we heard her detached tone.

"What do you want me to do Let, just say the word and I'll do whatever." I spoke carefully.

"You better book a ticket to Rio then." She whispered and I cast a look to Leon as I left the room.

* * *

_Leon's POV_

"Are you sure?"

"I only have an issue with Dom… maybe a little with Brian. I still care for them, more so than I should. I have to know that they're safe. At least Ava's sake, Lotty's right what if something does happen? What if we accidently run into them and the truth comes out?"

"Nothing is going to happen." I said firmly but she didn't respond to my statement.

"It would be handy. If we knew where they were then I would be able to freely move about." She spoke but her voice was void of emotion. She was withdrawing into herself and I hated it.

"Let…" I begged but she shook her head snapping herself out of it as she looked my way.

"I just need to know." She whispered and I nodded reluctantly.

"Okay we'll keep watch on them." I spoke and she nodded as we sat in silence, the only sound being made was Ava as she kick her feet and wave her little hands about. I smiled as I watched her.

"No matter what happens, while we're alive he can't know about her." I looked over at Letty as she spoke. Her eyes were trained on Ava and I knew at this point in time she meant her words.

"I understand. I'll keep you both safe, don't worry about that."

"So I'm about to book this ticket…. I need to know that you're serious about this because Letty once I'm there I'm not turning back."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, it's done. I leave tomorrow." Charlotte said as she pressed the last few buttons on her phone.

"It's just surveillance." Letty spoke firmly and Charlotte nodded.

"Understood." She nodded and Letty nodded once as she placed her head in her hands.

"This is so fucked up." I heard her mutter.

"Well now that I'm leaving what are we going to do about funds?" She asked and I sighed.

"I can't pick up any more hours at work as it is the boss has told me that he's going to have to cut people. I took that to mean me." I admitted.

"We can start racing again. We have the one car that we can use. It won't be able to win against the big cars but it'll win us a bit." Letty spoke.

"What about Ava?" I asked and she sighed.

"Yeah we'll have to just be careful. I know it's a risk but what else can we do? This is what we know." She spoke and I agreed reluctantly. Having Ava around the race scene is the last thing I wanted but I knew we didn't have much of a choice.

"I have a couple of contacts that are in the race scene. I don't leave till tomorrow, I'll see if I can get a hold of them and see if there's a race on tonight. We'll be able to take shifts, win more with any luck."

"See what you can do Charlotte." I said as politely as I could. It was hard.

Letty and I sat in silence as Charlotte spoke to one of her contacts. By the way she was speaking it seemed like we were in with a chance but I wasn't holding my breath. The chances of one being on tonight and being allowed to just slip in were unlikely.

"We're in luck. My contacts friend runs the race, we're in. Two grand buy in.'

"Shit." I swore. We only had eight grand left so we had to be careful.

"We'll have to be careful. When we have a chance and we're sure we're going to win we'll race them for slips. Maybe we can pick up a car that can win us some more money." Charlotte said and though I didn't want to, I couldn't help but agree with her. We needed the money to keep on running and living life under the radar.

"We have five hours until races start."

"I'm going to put Ava down for a nap." Letty said quietly as she reached over and picked up a happily wide awake Ava. I knew she needed time alone to get her thoughts together so I let her go. I would hunt her down soon and make sure everything was okay. Charlotte seemed to understand as well as she moved out of the way and let Letty pass.

"She'll be okay." She spoke after Letty was gone.

"Close the door on the way out." I responded as I turned away from her. I heard her sigh but she said nothing as she did as I asked.

Rubbing at my face I said a quick prayer everything tonight would go well. We didn't need any more drama.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	26. Races Part II

_Letty's POV_

I cast another look back into the car as I leant against the door. We were at the races and Lotty was speaking with the guy that ran it. He looked only too pleased to be speaking with her and judging by the way she was smiling and flirting back I assumed the feeling was mutual.

Looking around as I stood next to Leon I took note that the races were LA all over. It was still all about flash cars, loud music, cash and sluts. I shook my head at the last one as I noted a giggling girl walk into an alcove with one of the racers. Judging by the way she was dressed it didn't take me long to figure out this was a regular occurance for her.

I shook my head and turned back to Lotty who was laying on the charm.

"Does she fucking have to throw it in my face?" I heard Leon mutter and I gave him a small smile as he turned away from Lotty with a look of repulsion.

"I'm sure at the time she meant well." I tried though even I knew full well that it was strictly business or pleasure with her, it was never both.

"Yeah right."

"Leon's in the next race, you're in the one after and I'm in the one after that as long as everything goes okay." She said nervously. It was the first time I think I had seen her look anything less than confident. I had seen her worried and the like but never shifting around looking nervously.

"What's up?" I demanded.

"No it's nothing it just… feels _too_ open you know?" she spoke and I calmed nodding. I knew exactly what she meant. I had been holed up for weeks, but to me it felt good to be out.

"I guess that's my cue." Leon said as he opened the back door reaching in to pick up Ava.. I took her carefully as she was handed over. She was startled by the noise and started crying as I held her close to my body. I took the blanket Leon handed over and covered her over as I rocked her.

"Wish me luck." Leon muttered as he placed a kiss on Ava's upset face before getting into the car. We were a fair way back away from the crowd and a lot of the noise.

"It's okay baby." I whispered to Ava as she started to calm down. Lotty took the blanket and curled it around her more for me as I rocked her in my arms. Her head was lying right up against my breast and I could feel her little head burrowing in looking for food no doubt.

"Someone's hungry." Lotty joked as she watched and I sent her a awkward smile.

"I'm not doing this out in public, especially at the races." I said and she only nodded as I lifted Ava to sit higher.

"Glad to see some things don't change." She commented and I nodded with agreement.

"I thought that earlier. However I never pictured myself like this at a race." I sighed as I held Ava closer. Truth be told for once I felt a little out of place at the races, I had almost slimmed back to my original weight before getting pregnant but I was still conscious of the fact that my boobs were way bigger and I had a small bit of weight still sitting on my hips.

"Relax you look fine." Lotty said giving me a smile.

"I feel fat still." She gave me a look that clearly said what-the-fuck?

"You were never fat, you were all fucking baby." I shot her a dirty look.

"No swearing around Ava." I snapped and she tried not to laugh at my command.

"Just you wait till she starts talking; I'll make sure she knows every single swear word in the book."

"Charlotte you do that and that will be the last thing you ever do." I threatened as I watched her laugh openly.

"I'm loving this whole '_responsible mum_' persona you have going on. It's fun." She grinned and I shot her another look.

"Lotty I swear to god-"

"I still have it!" We looked over to Leon as he interrupted. I had missed his race but by the delirious look on his face I knew he had won. I let out a relieved smile and he grinned back as he wrapped his arms gently around me and Ava.

"We're eight grand richer baby." He spoke making funny faces at Ava as he took hold of her.

"That's a relief." Lotty spoke but Leon ignored her as he continued talking with Ava.

"You're up Let, kick ass baby girl." He spoke to me as he handed me the car keys. I took a deep breath as I walked towards the car. As I drove to the starting line I started to get nervous. This was my first time back behind the wheel of a car and I was starting to freak out as I sat waiting for the go ahead to race.

Taking a couple of deep breaths I tried to calm myself down. I needed to do this, not just for me but for Ava.

I shakily put the car into gear and waited as the usual barely dressed skank stepped up to the line. I watched disgusted as she did a seductive little dance before raising her arms. I took a steady breath and focused on the race ahead.

The minute her hands lowered I floored the car as I shifted out in front. An image of the crash flashed through my mind as I felt the jerk of the car due to the speed but I pushed it away and kept going. I was in front and I was determined to stay that way. It was only a quarter mile race but I won by mile. The other three cars had nothing on me and I relaxed as I pulled the car to a stop. The adrenalin running through my veins was a mixture of fear and thrill. It reminded me of the days back in LA where I lived for nights like these.

I shakily got out of the car and was handed my money, another eight grand. I smiled in thanks at the guy Lotty had been talking it up with earlier. I looked in the direction I knew Leon and Lotty were but I was surprised to see Lotty heading towards me.

"Leon's with Ava, we needed some space between us." She spoke with an irritated tone. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing as I handed over the keys.

"Good luck." I said as we bumped fists with one another.

"I got this." She smirked as she got in the car and it turned back to head towards Leon.

"You're new around here, I haven't seen you before." A voice said to my right and I turned to the speaker despite my better judgment. I was meant to be keeping a low profile, I shouldn't have been speaking to anyone.

"Just passing through." I lied. The guy looked me up and down before grinning at me.

"I saw you race… you're good." He spoke as he eyed me up.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Judging by the look on your face I'm assuming you're not a beat around the bush type of girl so I'll get straight to the point. I'm looking for a driver."

"Not interested." I said before stepping to continue moving on.

"You haven't heard what for yet." He said stepping in my way.

"I don't need to know, I'm not interested." I stated again but he just grinned.

"It's an easy job, nice pay." He continued and I sighed crossing my arms over my chest. His eyes followed and I glared at him as he stared.

"Look here's the deal I need someone to retrieve a car for me from a friend. It's that simple and judging by the fact that you just beat the best driver around this area, I'm offering it to you." Despite my better judgment I tossed the thought over in my mind.

"It's an easy fifteen grand, think about it. You have two days to decide and get back to me." He said handing me a number before he winked and walked off. I watched him go before looking down at the number in my hand. It seemed simple enough but then again Braga was meant to be simple and look how that turned out.

I made my way to Leon and he watched me frowning, Ava asleep in his arms at last.

"What was that about?" He asked scanning the crowd. He had obviously seen what had just gone down and I shrugged.

"He offered me a job." I sighed and he frowned.

"A job?" he asked tensely and I nodded.

"To retrieve a car." I muttered. He said nothing as he thought it through and even I found myself tossing around the idea once more.

"How much?" He finally asked and I sighed.

"Fifteen grand." He whistled and I nodded.

"It would be nice but…" I trailed off and he nodded.

"I get it but it does seem simple." I sighed.

"Are you trying to tell me to do it?" I asked and he looked torn as he looked from me to Ava.

"Fuck I don't know."

"Let's just sleep on it, run it past Lotty and see what she thinks." He nodded and I leaned against his shoulder feeling tired suddenly.

"You look exhausted." He spoke and I nodded against his arm.

"I am. I need to feed her soon or I'm going to burst." I muttered and he laughed a little.

"You'll have to wake her up to do it."

"I know but I _need_ to feed her." I said feeling the painful heaviness in my breasts.

"We'll leave as soon as Charlotte's back."

"It would be so much easier if she would take formula." I muttered and he nodded.

"Yeah. Here comes Charlotte." He spoke as I straightened. She grinned at us through the car and I smiled back. We had done well tonight. Twenty- two grand was a big pull in and if I pulled off this other job another fifteen would set us up for a little while longer and give us leeway to move around.

* * *

_6 reviews and I'll update again tomorrow!_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	27. Surveillance in Rio

_11__th__ March- Mexico City, Mexico_

_Deserted warehouse _

_Letty's POV_

I waited uneasily as I looked around the outside of empty warehouse. We had pushed this idea around for the last two days before we agreed it seemed pretty harmless. If Leon hadn't needed to be with Ava he would have been here with me but we both agreed it would be better to stay far away.

I shivered as I pulled my jacket closer around me. it was pretty cold for night time and I was starting to wish I had of dressed warmer. I turned my head as a car came into sight and I waited until it stopped and the driver stepped out before stepping towards it. It was the guy from the races and he was alone to my surprise.

"Glad you showed." He spoke in a gravelly voice that reminded me of a certain person but I pushed that aside and nodded at him.

"I stand by my word." I said and he nodded smiling. He seemed like a decent guy but I had learnt from experience that looks can be deceiving.

"Alright let's get going." David spoke and I nodded.

"Mind if I drive?" I asked not comfortable with the thought of getting into a stranger's car.

"I get it, you don't trust me." he said holding his hands up in the air and I gave him a small smile.

"No offense."

"None taken. Let's go then." He said as we got into my car. As we drove he gave me directions and in between he talked. It was never about anything personal which I was grateful for because I didn't need any suspicions arising from this job. I pulled into a side street David had spoken described and pulled to a slow stop as I saw two cars in front of us and a group of guys. David told me to wait in the car and I agreed. Some of these guys looked anything but friendly so as I watched David walk towards them I made sure the gun was still under my seat. Leon had planted it there in case things went wrong and though I had initially been against it I was glad he had insisted now.

It took less than five minutes before I saw money and keys being exchanged. I nodded at David as he motioned for me to back out. Starting the car again I did as I was told and waited at the end of the driveway on the side of the road. He appeared in the other car a few seconds later and pulled to a stop next to me.

"That went better then expected." He grinned and I gave him a small smile back.

"That it did."

"Thanks for your help Lia." He said as he passed an envelope to me through the open window. I refrained from counting it in front of him not wanting to piss him off.

"You aren't going to count it?" He asked surprised.

"Do I have a reason to?" I shot back and he grinned and shook his head.

"There's sixteen G's in there." I gave hima shocked look and he shrugged.

"I thought you deserved a little extra." He shrugged and I nodded my thanks.

"Thanks."

"Listen if you're ever passing through town again hit me up. I'd like to get to know you better." He said laying on the charm but I gave him a small smile.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I pass through."

"Can you find your way back from here?" he asked and I nodded.

"I should be fine." He nodded and sent me a wink.

"Well I hope to see you again." He said before he drove off and I quickly followed not wanting to hang around this part of the town. I took a shortcut I knew of and sped back to the house eager to see Leon and Ava.

* * *

"Thank god you're back." Leon breathed out as he met me at the car. I let him pull me into a hug and I returned it full force.

"Are you okay?" he asked moving me back a little to look at me and I nodded.

"Yeah nothing happened." I said as I handed over the money. He took it and started to count as we walked inside locking the door behind us.

"There's sixteen here." he said confused and I nodded.

"He said he gave me extra, said I deserved it." I explained as I snuggled into his side on the couch. This was second nature to us now as he wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me closer.

"We'll be okay for a little while now. We can wire some to Charlotte for expenses." He said and I nodded.

"How's Ava?" I asked as he put the money down.

"She's fine, she's asleep. I expect she'll be up soon for another feed." I nodded and let my eyes close as I listened to Leon's heartbeat.

"Let?" He whispered after a long pause of silence. I was almost asleep but I made a noise to let him know I was listening.

"I've been thinking about Rio." I sighed and opened my eyes to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" I was silent as I thought about it but eventually I nodded.

"I need to know where they are. I can't ever be found." I spoke softly and he nodded.

"I just wanted to be sure." He spoke and I nodded.

"I'm sure Le."

"Charlotte rang while you were gone. She's managed to trace Dom but she's found something interesting." He spoke suddenly and I looked at him expectantly.

"Mia, Brian and Dom have met up with Vince. He's been living in Rio, he has a wife and kid." My eyes widened at the news.

"Vince a father?" I asked and he nodded.

"I know right?" he laughed a little and I shared a smile with him.

"What else has she found out?"

"They're not alone. they have six other people with them."

"Six?" I asked confused.

"Charlotte said it looks like they're planning something."

"Does she have names?" I asked and he reached forward to pick up a piece of paper sitting on the table.

"Han-"

"I know Han." I interrupted and he nodded.

"That guy from the DR right?" I nodded and he glanced down at the list again.

"Leo and Ricco, I remember you talking about them." Again I nodded.

"A woman named Gisele-." My heart felt like it had stopped as I let out a gasp after he spoke her name. My gasp had cut him off yet again as I gripped his arm.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"She worked Braga." I stuttered out and he looked at me alarmed.

"Charlotte forgot to mention that." He said tensely and I shivered as the thoughts flooded over me.

"Who else?" I asked almost afraid of knowing.

"A Tej Parker and a Roman Peirce." I shook my head.

"I don't know either of those." I spoke and he relaxed a little.

"She's said she's going to start sending us the surveillance photos. We'll soon have faces to names." He said and I nodded.

"I always wondered what happened to Vince." I spoke softly.

"I can't believe old Coyote settled down. He was the last one I ever expected to have a kid."

"Let alone the first." I spoke and he agreed.

"She said it's a boy, Nico. Named after Dom-" He cut short and groaned as he realised what he'd said.

"It's okay." I said as I found his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We should turn in. No doubt Ava will be up soon for a feed." He spoke and I nodded but didn't move.

"You gotta get up to go to bed Let." He joked lightly as his other hand found my hair and started running through it.

"I'm pretty comfy." I smiled snuggling into his side more making him laugh.

"I bet." He spoke quietly as he stretched out and pulled me closer to him. I let my eyes close as I felt his fingers in his hair again and his heartbeat under my ear.

"Sleep Let."

"I plan to." I mumbled as he chuckled lightly.

* * *

_If I can get another six reviews I'll update again today. _

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness_


	28. New job

_14__th__ March- Mexico City, Mexico_

_Letty and Leon's house_

_Leon's POV_

The few days after Letty's job were uneventful and passed by too slowly but at the same time I didn't mind it. I was able to spend a heap of time with Letty and Ava. I adored and loved that little girl like my own so to spend every minute with her was worth more than all the money in the world. Letty had made a small joke about me acting like a father. It had thrown us both a little when the weight of it sunk in but we laughed it off. Her words had made me think though and I found myself thinking of the possibility. I knew it was ridiculous but it didn't stop the thoughts.

I had always had feelings for Letty but with Dom in the picture and Letty's love for him I had never acted on them. I had to admit though the more time I spent with Letty and Ava the more I wanted to be a proper family but it was my promise to Dom all those years ago that was stopping me. I knew when the time came, despite what I wanted, she would want him back.

I smiled sadly at Ava as she lay across my lap happily kicking her feet as she stared at me. Letty was sitting curled up into me as she dozed lightly. Ava had been up half the night for some odd reason and Letty and I had barely gotten any sleep.

"You gunna sleep anytime little girl?" I asked quietly as I settled her on my chest. She was a day short of nine weeks old now and time was going past too quickly.

"Hopefully soon." Letty mumbled as she placed her head on my shoulder near Ava's head.

"Doesn't look like it." I yawned as I placed a protective hand on Ava's back and the other around Letty as I closed my eyes.

I had shut my eyes for only a few seconds when I heard a tap at the door. I made no move to get up and neither did Letty. Both of us too tired to bother with some nosey neighbor.

The knocking continued and I sighed as I opened my eyes and made to get up, cradling Ava to my chest as Letty groan about having to move.

I opened the door before the person could knock again and I gave the mail man an annoyed look as he handed over a package for me to sign for. Shifting Ava in my arms I struggled to sign the clipboard with both Ava and the mail in my hands. The guy walked off quickly after that and I stepped back into the house confused as I shut and locked the door behind me.

"What is it?" Letty asked as she sat up properly on the lounge having given up on the thought of sleep.

"No idea." I said as I handed over Ava to her. I ripped into the package and noted the photos immediately. I quickly pulled the out and spread them over the coffee table in front of us. Letty's eyes frowned as she looked over them. Ava was chewing on her fist as I looked down at her on Letty's lap.

"From Charlotte." I spoke as I looked them over one by one. I noted how different Mia, Brian and Dom looked. Life on the run had been hard on them, especially Mia by the looks of things.

"I guess these are it." I spoke and Letty nodded.

"Yeah. It looks like they're planning something."

"Something big." I agreed picking up a photo and turning it over as I read the notes on the back.

"This is Roman." I said and she looked over my shoulder at it.

"Why are they're so many of him?" she asked as she picked up three more pictures of him.

"I think this might explain it." I muttered as I handed Letty a note n the back of one.

"He's hot, if we ever contact them can you get me in his…" She started before cutting off with a disgusted look.

"Charming." She spoke as she pushed those away.

"She really is a bitch." I hissed.

"Language." She snapped and I sighed looking at Ava as she yawned sleepily.

"Sorry."

"You gotta let it go Le." She spoke but I ignored her comment.

"She's getting tired."

"About time." She muttered as she sat and laid Ava down in her arms. I watched as Ava immediately started to look for food. I tried to advert my eyes away from Letty as she began to feed Ava. It wasn't that I was embarrassed or anything like that, my thoughts just took a different turn sometimes.

"Anything else written there?" She asked as I turned back to the pictures.

"No not really just details about each person. She's noted that this is a week's worth of surveillance and she'll send the next lot when she can." I relayed to her and Letty made a noise of agreement. I turned back to look at Ava and noted she was starting to drift at last.

"She's going to be out for a while." I spoke and Letty agreed.

"Maybe we'll get to have a rest ourselves." She said hopefully.

"Sounds nice." I spoke as I packed away the photos.

"I'll go put her down, then I think I might lie down myself."

"Go for it, I'll get you up for dinner."

"Thanks Le." She spoke as she fixed her shirt and stood gently with Ava in her arms. I kissed Ava's little head as Letty stopped in front of me.

I sighed and lay back as I closed my eyes. Maybe I could shut my eyes just for a little while.

* * *

_15th March-Mexico City, Mexico_

_Letty and Leon's house_

_Letty's POV_

"I thought you were just passing through." I turned as I heard from behind me. Leon looked past my shoulder with a frown. Ava was tucked away in the car which I was thankful for. The windows were tinted so no one could see in. I turned to David and gave him a small smile.

"I decided to stay a little longer."

"I'm glad." He said looking at Leon behind me. He looked between us obviously trying to suss things out.

"I have a friend who needs help with a job if you're interested in making some more money." He spoke and I spared a look at Leon who regarded David with a calculating look.

"What's the job?"

"A couple of drop offs. Cash, cars and that sort of thing." He explained.

"How much are we talking?" I asked and he grinned.

"Ten grand a drop off."

"How many drop offs?" Leon asked.

"Four. Look I know you probably think it's risky and shit but this is an easy forty grand if you do it right."

"When?" I asked ignoring the look Leon gave me.

"Tomorrow."

"I'll let you know by midnight." I spoke and he nodded seemingly pleased with my answer.

"You still have my number?" He flirted and I only nodded in response. The guy was good looking but after being burned too often I wasn't interested. He reminded me too much of Dom and I had Ava to think of now. I wasn't about to go back down a road like that.

"Yeah I still have it." I said with a nod and he seemed happy with my answer as he sent a wink my way and a nod to Leon before he left us.

"Well I don't think he could have been any more obvious if he tried." Leon muttered and I shook my head at him.

"You seriously gunna take the job?"

"I don't know. It's a lot of money you know?" He said nothing knowing I was right.

"Can't we organize it so I take the jobs?" He asked.

"You said it yourself; he couldn't be any more obvious. I don't think he'll settle for you."

"That's what I feared, damn I hate this. I worried the entire time you were gone last time I can do that again." He stressed and I sighed.

"Le I got to, we have to get all the money we can."

"This is fucked up. I'm supposed to be looking after you not the other way around." He argued and I shot him a look.

"We look after each other." I argued back as he said nothing, just stared into the crowd as people passed.

"You're right. We just have to do what we have to do."

"I'll go find David." I said as he nodded reluctantly staying beside the car with Ava.

It didn't take me long to find him and when he saw me he shot me a grin.

"I hope you've come to tell me good news."

"I'll go the jobs. It's just the four right?"

"For him yeah but I know he has a guy that needs a driver for some big job of his. I don't think you'll be interested in that though." I didn't like the way that last one sounded so all I did was nod. If I was offered the other job I would deal with it then, right now it wasn't a problem.

"Alright well I'll do the four jobs. When and where?" I asked taking a breath.

"Tomorrow night is the first, meeting at the same place as before at seven." I nodded.

"You racing tonight?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"No we just came to check out the scene."

"We… he your boyfriend?" He asked outright and I almost felt like hesitating.

"No, we're just friends."

"Don't suppose you're free to stick around a while, get to know each other better?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry I got to get going. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" I asked sussing out the job some more.

"Yeah I'm working this one as well. I'll see you tomorrow night at seven." I gave him a final nod and then left to return back to Leon.

"Everything okay?" Leon asked tensely and I nodded.

"Let's get out of here. I ain't in the mood to race tonight, especially if I have to pull off a job tomorrow night."

"Alright."

"After these four jobs, I'll take the next lot." He spoke firmly and I nodded, too tired to fight with him about it.

"Okay Le." I sighed as I took a quick look in the back at Ava before leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes.

* * *

_Bit of time jumping up next. Reviews are nice! _

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	29. Sacrifice

_12__th__ April-Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

_Letty's POV_

"You are seriously growing up too fast princess." Leon spoke to Ava he finished changing her.

"Tell me about it." I scoffed as I leant against the doorframe. He looked up at me surprised but sent a crooked smile my way after a beat.

"Can you believe it's been just over three months since she was born?" He asked me softly and I shook my head.

"Please don't remind me." I spoke shaking my head.

"I think mummy's getting emotional in her old age." Leon joked as he whispered to Ava. I sent him a mock glare as I took Ava from him.

"Don't listen to uncle Leon, he's going senile in his old age." I laughed as Leon shot me a unimpressed look.

"Careful Ortiz."

"Or what?" I challenged as I walked from the room making him follow me out. I let out a laugh as he suddenly pulled me backwards to his chest.

"Or I might have to tickle you cos I know how much you hate that." He whispered in my ear before dropping a kiss to Ava's nose making her laugh. He let me go ducking into the kitchen to finish making dinner while I went to sit with Ava.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, more photos arrived today. I haven't opened them yet, you were feeding Ava when they came." Leon said as he sat on the other side of the couch.

"Where are they?" I asked and he reached forward picking up an all too familiar envelope and handed it to me. Rearranging Ava in my arms so she was resting against my chest I ripped open the envelope.

The first couple of photos weren't anything out of the ordinary; her usual dig at Leon with photos of Roman and little comments on the back. I tossed them aside not interested with them as I flicked through her notes. There were mentions of the DSS agent that had been brought in to take down Dom and Brian. There was a copy of a file that I hadn't seen before and I flicked through it learning that Hobbs had brought in a translator from the local police. I noted the notes Lotty had made down the side. She had noted he had specifically asked for this officer and she suspected it was because she couldn't be bought out like the others. I briefly started to wonder why Lotty had come to that conclusion but as I started to read the file it became obvious. Her husband had been a former officer and had been killed. She had become an officer six months later. She was driven by either revenge or motivation. I suspected a bit of both.

I looked up briefly as Leon reached for the photos I had yet to look over but I let him take them as I continued cross reading the file and Lotty's notes. Looking down as Ava started to fuss I picked her up and placed her in her rocker on the floor by my feet. Once she was settle I flicked my eyes to Leon as he sat looking through the pictures.

"Anything new?"

"No not really. Here's those two cops." He said showing me two separate photos. Hobbs reminded me of the hulk but I kept that to myself for the time being, instead my focus turned to the woman. She was beautiful to be honest and it made me question why she had chosen to be a cop. I answered my own question though when I thought back to the file and the mention of her husband.

"She's pretty, for a cop." I muttered.

"Eh, she's not bad." Leon said causally. I shot him a 'please don't bullshit me' look as a grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

* * *

_12__th__ April-Mexico City_

_Deserted warehouse_

I found myself looking at my watch every few minutes wondering what the holdup was. David had never been late to meet me and I knew tonight he wasn't coming alone. The guy I was doing the job for was coming along for the ride. It had me more on edge than normal.

I did another quick sweep of my surroundings even though it was pitch black. I sighed and decided I had waited long enough as I turned to my car. Opening the door I noted a set of lights coming up the road so I stopped and shut the door again.

'_David had better have a good reason for being late.'_ I thought annoyed.

"Sorry, something unexpected came up." David said as he threw a cautious glance at the guy with him. I looked between the two not saying anything. The air between them was tense and I suspected they had been arguing about something. It left me even more unsettled.

"Lia, Chris. Chris this is Lia." He mumbled as the guy turned his attention towards me.

"Ready?" He asked clearly not one for pleasantries so I nodded.

"Let's go then."

"I'll follow." I said and they nodded.

Getting in the car I waited until they were a bit in front before following behind them. Something didn't sit right with me about Chris. I noted even in the dark he kept turning around to make sure I was following. With one hand on the wheel I used my other hand to make sure the gun was still under my seat. I sighed in relief when I felt that it was and I looked in the rear view mirror to make sure we weren't being followed. At first I was sure there was nothing there but a glint of metal in the moonlight alerted me to the fact that wasn't the case. I tensed when I realised we were being followed and there was a car following behind us driving without the lights on. I started looking ahead for a way out in case I needed it but I noted that David was pulling to a stop. Carefully and subtly I pulled the gun from under the seat and placed it in the band of my pants and made sure it was covered by my baggy jumper.

I had made sure all the doors were locked besides the drivers before I left for the warehouse but I made the decision to take the keys out with me. Usually I wouldn't bother but my gut was telling me to this time.

I waited until David motioned for me to get out so I did, subtly flicking the lock as I shut the driver's door, making sure I had my keys safely in my pocket. I noted David's look as he joined my side.

"There's been a change of plans, when I tell you to run… run like hell." He whispered to me as Chris answered his phone a little way from us. I looked at him alarmed and knew he was deadly serious.

"There's been a car following us." I hissed and he looked a little alarmed.

"Head straight down this road and take the first left. It will get you back to the main road."

"I didn't sign up for this." I whispered tensely.

"I know, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be this way." He looked devastated and sincere so I nodded once.

"I have a daughter, if you get out and I don't I need you to find the guy I'm with." He stifled his gasp and I looked sharply at him.

"I never knew, I never would have offered you the job if I had." I nodded once and we were silent again as Chris turned around to us.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." He snapped and we nodded. We watched as Chris stormed off up the road a bit. We were leaning against my car and I felt David nudge me.

"I promise, but I hope I don't have to follow through with it. Where are your keys?" He whispered.

"My pocket, in my hand." He nodded relieved.

"Don't let them go."

"Fuck." David mumbled as a car with headlights came down the road he had told me to flee from. I traded looks with him and he looked worried.

"This might be a stupid question but you don't happen to have a gun?" He asked and I paused for a beat not sure whether or not to trust this guy completely.

"No." I lied.

"Damn."

* * *

_Three hours later_

I sat shaking for a few second behind the wheel of the car until I got the energy to move. Leon met me at the door, with a worried look on his face. I said nothing, only handed the gun over bas I walked through the door.

"Letty what the hell happened?" He asked in a panic.

"Shit hit the fan."

"What do you mean? Are you hurt?" He demanded pulling me over to the couch.

"No, just shaken. The guy we were doing the job for tonight went back on his word. David's dead, the guy, Chris, he shot him and I had no choice." I whispered. Leon said nothing, he understood what I meant.

"It'll be okay. You got out, that's the main thing."

"The other's got away. I just ran for it." I whispered.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"He warned me, he was on my side." Leon said nothing just pulled me closer to him as I clung to him. I was shaken up but unable to shed a tear for David, though I owed him my life. David had been the reason I had been able to get away and back to my daughter.

"You're not pulling another job." He spoke firmly leaving no room for arguments.

"I just want to see my baby and go to bed Le." I whispered. He nodded and guided me into my room.

"She's not due for another feed until about two." He whispered as we neared the cot. She was sound asleep with her hands all curled up in fists and a small pout on her face. I smiled softly. She slept like her father.

"She's safe Let. No harm can come to her here."

"We don't know that." I spoke weakly but he pulled me tighter to his side and made me look at him.

"She's safe and she'll stay that way. Nothing is going to happen to her." I nodded weakly and he kissed my forehead.

"Come on, get changed and sleep. You've had a long night."

"Stay with me. I don't want to be alone." I added in a whisper and he nodded.

"I'll leave you to get changed. I'll make sure everything is locked up." I nodded and he left the room shutting the door almost all the way behind him. Taking one last look at Ava I stepped away from the cot and got changed. I felt dirty but I was too tired to shower. It would have to wait until morning.

"Let?" The soft knock on the door made me turn as Leon entered slowly. I gave him a small smile as I climbed into bed. He waited until I was settled before climbing in on the other side, reaching over to turn the lamp off.

I turned onto my side and stretched out my hand trying to find his in the darkness. He met mine easily as he brought me to his chest. My chest tightened as I closed my eyes tightly burying my head in his shoulder. It was only in the darkness that my tears fell.

* * *

_6 reviews and I'll update again tomorrow_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	30. A picture worth a thousand words

_I'm sorry I know I promised a really quick update but I got a little side tracked. Forgive me?_

* * *

_10__th__ May- Rio_

_Outside Elena's apartment_

_Lotty's POV_

'_Well well well Dominic. Looks like both the Toretto's have a thing for cops.'_ I thought bitterly as I watched from a distance Dominic sneak into the apartment. They had finished Rio just a few short weeks ago and had taken off. It had taken me a couple of phone calls before I found them again, course I hadn't told Leon or Letty that I had lost them for a bit. As far as Letty and Leon knew I had been following them whole time. Dom was my main focus so when he suddenly left the island he, Mia and Brian had settled on after just a few weeks it got me suspicious. I should have known that the female cop would have had something to do with it. The way they had been looking at one another during Rio should have been enough of a hint.

Once I was sure he wasn't going to come out again suddenly I crept quietly up to the window. I felt like a peeping-tom as I raised my camera and snapped a few. They were standing opposite each other and were talking by the looks of things. They were talking too softly for me to hear them through the glass but it wasn't long before the female cop raised her voice slightly just enough for me to hear.

"_Why? Why are you back here?"_

"_I wanted to see if you were trust worthy."_

"_Am I?"_

"_As far as I can tell." _

I waited with baited breath as I watched them speak for a few seconds more before silence fell over them. Feeling like something was about to happen I raised my camera and waited. Sure enough a second later they were backed against the wall kissing. Feeling a stab of an unknown emotion, I sneered as I took the pictures. After five minutes I had seen enough and the pictures said more than enough. Standing I gave them both one last sneer before I moved away from the window and disappeared into the night.

Letty wasn't going to like what these pictures showed.

* * *

_19__th__ May- Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

_Leon's POV_

I listened from the lounge as I heard Letty talking and humming quietly to Ava as she put her to sleep for the night. Parts of it were in Spanish and though I couldn't understand it still had that calming effect, even on me.

It wasn't long before the door shut and I heard Letty move through the hallway back towards the lounge. I sent her a small smile as she rounded the corner and she returned it tiredly.

"She asleep?"

"Finally." She breathed as she collapsed beside me.

"At least she sleeps nearly all through the night now." I said trying to relax her a bit.

"That's very true. I guess I should consider myself lucky. She is quite a good baby, I shouldn't really complain."

"She's perfect." I said smiling watching as Letty rolled her eyes at me.

"Mmmm I wouldn't go that far…"

"But?" I smirked as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"She is pretty close." She smiled.

"Four months...I can't believe how much time has passed." I spoke in disbelief.

"Please don't remind me. I wish I could just press a button and she would stay little forever."

"I don't know, it was a pretty proud moment when she rolled over for the first time."

"Yeah it was. To think she will probably be crawling soon."

"She'll keep us on our toes."

"I have no doubt." She scoffed and I grinned.

"Lotty sent some more photos." I spoke as I pulled the envelope out.

"Last we heard they were wrapping up Rio, they'd just become millionaires. He got what he always wanted." She added bitterly.

"Yeah but as usual it came with a cost." Leon muttered both of us going silent as we thought about Vince.

"Are there any notes?" She asked quietly as I opened the envelope. I pulled out the notes and handed them over before I started through the pictures. I got half way through before I started to slow down. I stared down at a picture of Dom and the female cop as an unsettling feeling settled over me. Flipping through the next four my feeling became reality as I stared down at the unbelievable scene in front of me. I glanced over the next couple knowing they were going to be worse and sure enough they were.

"Le?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze as I turned to her.

"I said anything new?" Quickly I glanced down at the pictures and shuffled them all back into one pile.

"Uh nope, just the same old same old." I said as I held them close and stood from the lounge.

"Leon you're an awful liar." She spoke calling me out as I made a hasty exit from the room. I heard her footsteps behind me and knew if I could just get to my room I could get rid of the incriminating ones and give her the rest.

"Leon." She hissed quietly as she caught my arm in the kitchen. I refused to look at her keeping my grip tight on the photos as she stood in front of me.

"Hand them over." She demanded but I shook my head.

"Leon, hand them over." She spoke slowly.

"Let…" I breathed and she paused as she heard my tone. She frowned at me as her face showed torment.

"Let me see."

"I can't." I said shaking my head but she snatched for them. I resisted at first but with one more tormented look from her face I let them go and waited. One by one she flicked through them in front of me but half way she started slowly and her face showed her pain.

"Letty…" I tried again as I reached for them but she stepped back and moved them out of my reach. As she turned her back to me I glanced at the picture she was staring down at. There was no way that it could be misinterpreted. It was clear as day in the photo; Dom and the female cop almost naked up against the wall kissing. Seeing her hands shake I walked up behind her placing one hand on her shoulder while my other reached for them. She resisted at first but I pulled her to my chest and she let go. The photos dropped to the ground, scattering across the floor in all directions as I took her in my arms.

"Lotty shouldn't have sent those." I muttered as I held onto her tightly. She said nothing as she remained still.

"How could he?" She whispered. I was torn as to what to say to her. On one hand I was just as angry with him but on the other it was only to be expected. Everyone thought she was dead. He was moving on.

"Let… he thinks you're dead." I said carefully.

"I've been dead for what? Not even a year yet, I bet you anything she's not the first." She snapped as she tried to move away but I held fast.

"Let…" I tried but she shook her head.

"Don't stick up for him."

"I'm not, I'm on your side. Always have been, always will be."

"I can name one time that wasn't the case." She mumbled and I knew she was talking back to the Tran incident.

"From that day on I was always on your side." I said strongly and she sagged into me.

"Why does he do this to me Leon?" She whispered.

"Because you still love him." I spoke softly.

"Love is the furthest thing I feel for him." She snapped but I let it go not wanting to call her out seeing as she wasn't ready to deal with her emotions just yet.

"It's been a long day, why don't you go to bed?" I suggested.

"Even if I did I can't sleep after seeing that." She whispered. She said nothing more as we stayed hugging in the kitchen. I looked around as I thought of something to say but nothing came to mind.

"What can I do Let? Tell me what I can do?" I pleaded.

"I don't know."

* * *

_R&R_

_Just a pre-warning we have some Leon/Letty pairing in the next chapter. For everyone that read berlin bound you all know what's going to happen so I just want everyone to be prepared. I'll try and just skim across the mature scenes somehow seeing as Leon/Letty aren't my normal pairing it's going to be really hard to write and probably even harder to read!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	31. One drunk night- Leon's POV

_Annabananaboo- Thank you for the review! Yes there will definitely be a sequel to Berlin bound after I finish this one._

* * *

_19__th__ May- Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

_Leon's POV_

I stared slightly unfocused at the young woman in front of me, she really had grown up into a beauty. I frowned slightly at my thoughts as I took another drink from my beer; I couldn't go down that road.

"He's a bastard. He couldn't make it work with me but he can with her." Letty voiced bitterly as she downed the rest of her drink.

"He didn't know what he had Let." I spoke and she muttered something in agreement.

"He just didn't want me anymore." She whispered as she started on another drink. I paused, my own drink half way to my lips as I frowned at her words.

"Then it was his loss. He lost you and he lost that little girl in there, you both deserve better." I said truthfully, the liquor in my system making me brave.

"Why can't all men be like you Leon?" She asked sadly and I shrugged as we continued drinking.

"I'm not perfect Let."

"You're close enough."

* * *

_Few hours later_

"You remember dat time I punched you?" Letty asked slurring her words. We were both a little on the drunk side as we sat on the floor of the lounge room, my back up against one of the couches and Letty's up against the coffee table.

"Dat hurt like a bitch." I slurred back as we laughed loudly.

"Shhh shhh, we'll wake Ava up." She giggled as she crawled towards me and I nodded slowly.

"Dat would be bad, cos den the fun has to stop." I grinned as she stopped in front of me still laughing quietly. She nodded slowly as we stared at one another. Somewhere in the back of my fuzzy brain I knew there was something wrong with this picture but I couldn't put my finger on it as she leaned into me further and I met her half way.

Our lips met clumsily as we kissed. Having had feelings for Letty for years I had always wondered what it would be like to kiss her and I had to say kissing her felt amazing. I knew it was wrong; somewhere at the back of my brain the sober part of me was screaming, telling me to stop. The drunk and selfish part of me that had been waiting for years for this moment tossed that aside as Letty climbed onto my lap ignoring our near empty drinks.

I kissed her more urgently as she settled and she returned it as her hands found their way to my hair. I groaned as she pulled slightly as I ran my own hands up her body until my hands were tangled in her hair, holding her to me.

"We shouldn't." I muttered as she broke away trailing her kisses down my neck. I lost focus almost immediately, whatever I was saying completely gone from my mind.

"Why?"

"I…I made a promise." I moaned as she bit down.

"I'm not his anymore." That was all I heard before I pulled her back to my lips. We'd deal with whatever fall out that would come from this in the morning.

It didn't take us long to move from our sitting position on the floor to the lounge. Our shirts were gone quickly and I groaned as her nails dug into my shoulders as we resumed our kiss. Our movements were clumsy and hurried as we ridded the rest of our clothes. I bit her shoulder, groaning at the same time as she sunk down onto me. She let out a low moan and I mirrored it as she started to move. I panted and moaned as she slammed down on top of me repeatedly with my help.

"Fuck." I growled as I came and she followed just second later with a cry. Letty collapsed on my chest as we came down from our highs. Even after my heart rate returned to normal I stayed where I was and so did she as I held her body to mine. Silence fell over us, both lost in our own thoughts but after a while my eyes started to drop and I let sleep claim me.

* * *

_20__th__ May- Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

I groaned as I woke, my head was pounding, there was something heavy on my chest and I could hear a loud crying sound somewhere in the distance. It took me a few minutes for my haziness to fade before I realized what was happening.

"Fuck." I swore as I ran a hand over my face, the night before coming back to me in bits and pieces. I looked down at letty as she lay asleep still on my chest and I slid my hand up her back as she groaned and tried to move away.

"Let." I called and she hummed in response.

"We gotta get up, Ava's crying."

"Uh what?" She asked as she woke holding her head. It took her a minute before she realized where she was.

"Shit." She swore as she got off me and got dressed slowly. I stayed where I was as she left the room and sighed throwing my hand over my face.

'_This is going to be awkward.'_ I thought as I pulled myself into a sitting position looking around for my clothes. Finding them I pulled them on and headed to the kitchen to make two cups of coffee.

I was leaning against the counter when she walked back in looking as crap as I felt. I pushed her coffee towards her and she gave me a small smile in thanks.

"Have we got advil?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah in here somewhere I think." I said waving a hand to the cupboards.

"Can you take her? I have to make her a bottle, I can't breastfeed her." She muttered and I nodded taking Ava as she continued to calm down from her earlier crying. I wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes as she pouted and gave her cheek a kiss.

"God what did we drink last night?" She asked herself as she made Ava bottle.

"I don't remember, but whatever it was we drunk a lot of it." I said as I went and sat down with Ava in my lap.

"Let…" I started after a huge gap of silence.

"Yeah?" She asked ignoring my gaze as she took Ava back.

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime." I said quietly.

"Leon, we were drunk; let's just leave it at that. It won't happen again." She spoke and I went to fight it but stopped myself. I knew I shouldn't push her so for now I was going to leave it alone.

"Okay. Are we good then? Can we forget about it?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to be able to. I had slept with Letty and though we'd been drunk, it had been great.

"Yeah Le we're good. Let's just forget about it okay?" I nodded and she smiled slightly as she fed Ava and we lapsed back into awkward silence.

_'The next few days were going to be fun.'_ I thought sadly.

* * *

_Not the greatest but it's a pairing I don't usually do so it was really hard _

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	32. One drunk night- Letty's POV

_19__th__ May- Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

_Letty's POV_

I don't know how it started; one minute we were standing in the kitchen and the next thing I knew we were in the lounge room floor quickly getting drunk. However it happened I found myself not caring as I threw one back after the other.

"He's a bastard. He couldn't make it work with me but he can with her." I voiced bitterly as Leon downed the rest of his drink.

"He didn't know what he had Let." He spoke and I found myself muttering 'ain't that the truth' in agreement.

"He just didn't want me anymore." I whispered out loud for the first had been a conclusion I had come to but I had never voiced it until now. I guess it took a bit of liquid courage to be able to confront the truth. I took another large swig of my beer and tilted my head back as it rested on the edge of the coffee table. I noted Leon pause mid drink as he caught my words.

"Then it was his loss. He lost you and he lost that little girl in there, you both deserve better." He said truthfully and my heart gave a little flutter at his words.

"Why can't all men be like you Leon?" I asked sadly catching him in surprise as he thought it over for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm not perfect Let." I smiled sadly.

"You're close enough." I spoke truthfully as we fell into silence.

* * *

_Few hours later_

I giggled drunkenly as I pointed at Leon. I had no idea how many I had had and I knew come morning I would be paying for it but I needed this. I needed this after those fucked up pictures of him and her.

"You remember dat time I punched you?" I asked slurring my words slightly as I looked across at him. We had spread out now; his back was to the lounge, his legs out in front of him and mine was back against the coffee table with my legs outstretched beside his.

"Dat hurt like a bitch." He mumbled as we laughed loudly. I caught myself as I remembered that Ava was asleep and I put my finger to my lips.

"Shhh shhh, we'll wake Ava up." I giggled setting aside my drink, curling my legs underneath me as I started crawling towards him. He nodded at me slowly trying to understand what I was saying.

"Dat would be bad, cos den the fun has to stop." He grinned as I stopped in front of him. I nodded still laughing quietly as we stared at one another. My stomach gave another little flutter as I found myself looking at his lips. The air between us was sizzling as I leant further into him and he met me half way.

I kissed Leon hurriedly and passionately. Deep down I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't pull myself away. I needed this, I needed a release. I had sworn to myself I would never be with another person but kissing and clinging to Leon I let that promise fade away for just tonight.

Feeling his hands grip my hips harder I pulled myself into his lap and straddled him. He kissed me more urgently as he pulled me closer; my hands going straight to his hair as I tugged it roughly. He groaned at my actions, letting his own hands wander up my body until his hand tangled into my hair holding my lips to his.

"We shouldn't." He muttered as I broke away trailing kisses down his neck. I let my teeth scrape against his skin and his grip tightened. I smirked as he seemed to lose focus for a second.

"Why?" I whispered in his ear.

"I…I made a promise." He moaned as I bit down.

"I'm not his anymore." I said again. Even to my drunken ears I could hear the sadness that seeped through those few words. Those words seemed to do the trick though because he pulled me back to him instantly and devoured my mouth furiously.

Gripping his shirt tightly in my hands I swiftly pulled it off and mine soon joined his somewhere on the floor. Before long we moved from our sitting position on the floor to the lounge. I dug my nails into his shoulders as we resumed kissing once settle again. The alcohol flowing in my veins and my own need had now taken over. Every move we made was clumsy, neither of us in sync with one another but we managed to somehow rid the rest of our clothing without getting hurt.

I wasted no time as I sunk down on him suddenly. His grip tightened and his teeth bit into my shoulder as he groaned loudly. I let out a low moan as I moved and he mirrored it as we began our rhythm. We were panting and moaning as I slammed down on top of him repeatedly with his help. I could feel the end nearing and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck." He growled as he came and I cried out my own release just seconds later, almost calling out Dom's name. I collapsed onto Leon's chest heavily as I tried to get my jumbled thoughts back into order. Shaking I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to rid Dom's face from my mind but it wasn't any use. His image was burned into my mind and I knew, even in my drunken state, it was a sign of guilt.

* * *

_20__th__ May- Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

I groaned as I woke, my head was pounding, a voice was all too loud in my ear and there was a loud crying sound somewhere near. I held my head as I looked around my surroundings. I groaned as I realized where I was or better yet who I was on top of.

"Shit." I muttered quietly as I took in all the empty beer bottles before I stood, searching for my clothes. I paid Leon no attention as I dressed quickly and made my top Ava, trying not to stumble. She was inconsolable as I reached her and I spent a good ten minutes rocking her gently as I tried to stop her head was pounding and felt like it was going to split in two but I tried to pay it no mind as I concentrated on my little girl. I didn't know how long she had been crying but all I hoped was that it hadn't been all night. Settling her slightly I placed her on the change table and changed her before picking her up holding her close once more. She was nuzzling into my breast, clearly hungry and in need of comfort. I felt awful about not being able to offer her what she needed, I had been selfish and now my daughter missed out. Sighing I held her higher on my shoulder as I left the room and walked into the kitchen.

Leon was leaning against the counter when I walked in looking worse for wear and I hadno doubt I looked very much the same. He pushed my coffee towards me and I gave him a small smile in thanks.

"Have we got advil?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"Yeah in here somewhere I think." He answered waving a hand to the cupboards.

"Can you take her? I have to make her a bottle, I can't breastfeed her." I muttered and he nodded taking Ava as she continued to calm down from her earlier crying. I tried not to watch but I couldn't help it as I saw him wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes as she pouted. I smiled slightly as he leaned in and gave her cheek a kiss.

"God what did we drink last night?" I asked myself as I went about making Ava's bottle.

"I don't remember, but whatever it was we drunk a lot of it." He spoke as he went and sat down at the table with Ava in his lap. Silence had fallen over us and I knew the next couple of days were going to be awkward.

"Let…" He started after a huge gap of silence.

"Yeah?" I asked ignoring his gaze as I took Ava back to feed.

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime." He whispered and I knew he was right but it wasn't somewhere I wanted to go just yet. From the bits I had pieced together of last night, I still felt guilty. I wasn't ready to discuss what had happened or anything about Dom and that woman.

"Leon, we were drunk; let's just leave it at that. It won't happen again." I spoke hoping he would know to leave it alone.

"Okay. Are we good then? Can we forget about it?" He asked finally and I sagged in relief, pleased he wasn't going to force the issue.

"Yeah Le we're good. Let's just forget about it okay?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled slightly at him as I fed Ava before silence fell back over us once more.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	33. Help me forget

_24__th__ May- Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment _

_Leon's POV_

I stared up at the ceiling as I lay in bed. The room was bathed in darkness given the late hour of the night or early morning depending on which way you looked at it. I couldn't yet sleep despite the time, my mind being plagued with the same memory over and over again since the Friday night.

As I had expected the last week had been nothing less than awkward. Letty and I had tried to stay out of each other's way as much as possible but it was hard with Ava being caught in the middle.

Now being four and a half months old she was beginning to become a handful. Having learnt to roll a just over a week ago and now you had to constantly watch her. In a blink of an eye she could get from one side of the room to the other, grabbing whatever was in her arms reach. It was a full time job just watching her.

I stilled as I thought I heard a noise from down the hall but after a few minutes of listening I heard nothing so I relaxed back into the bed passing it off as nothing. I readjusted myself and closed my eyes willing sleep to take me. Just when I thought I was good to fall asleep, I heard another noise just outside my door and this time I knew I wasn't hearing things. I sat up and squinted in the dark as my door opened, all I could make out was a silhouette though as it moved closer to me. Reaching out I turned on the bedside lamp and I watched as the person shielded their eyes and squinted.

"God Leon." Letty groaned as she got blinded.

"Sorry, what are you doing?" I asked as she blinked slightly getting used to the light. I heard her sigh as she sat at the end of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep." she said tiredly and I nodded.

"Yeah I know that feeling." I said as I moved over in the bed, making space for her to join me. She did so immediately, turning off the light at the same time. I settled once more as I lay still, trying to keep the space between us so that we weren't touching.

The silence that fell should have been one of peace but it wasn't. The tension in the air was suffocating and I was more awake than ever now. I felt her roll over, her hand brushing against mine aswe both stilled, our bodies filled with sudden tension. Truth be told had this been two weeks ago it would have been normal and not a second thought would have been given to it, but now things had changed. In reality it was what I had always wanted to happen but not under these circumstances. Since Saturday morning guilt had been eating me alive, I had broken a promise. Had the situation been different I wouldn't have felt so guilty but it was what it was; even though I was pissed as hell at him I couldn't help but think of Dom.

My thought chain was broken as I suddenly felt a set of lips on mine. I made a noise of surprise as Letty got more insistent but I recovered, pushing her back a little. I stared up into what I assumed was her face since I couldn't exactly see.

"Let?" I whispered. She said nothing as I waited to see what she was going to do. I felt her move, thinking that she was moving away but I was surprised when she straddled me.

"Letty wha- Mmm." I was surprised when I felt her lips on mine again, this time more urgently then before. I tried to do the right thing, I tried to move away but with no alcohol in my system this time around I found it harder. Her lips were soft as they coaxed mine into action. With the last bit of will power I had I tried once again to break free but she must have sensed it and moved with me. I groaned as she bit my lip, giving her the access she wanted. If I thought her lips were heaven I was lost when her tongue slid against mine.

* * *

_31__st__ May- Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

I didn't know what to think as the week continued very much the same. For the first couple of nights I had tried to stay strong but after a few minutes I couldn't help but give into her advances. She was like a drug.

There had been some nights where she didn't come to me. In my head I knew that was a good thing, but eventually I cracked and went to her first. The mornings were always the same though, she left before I woke or vice versa. It was clear she didn't want to talk about what was happening and I went along with it at first, but now I needed to know.

I walked into the kitchen seeing her at the counter making our dinner. I watched as she tensed but didn't turn to me. Walking up behind her I placed my hands on hers, stilling her from what she was doing and turned her to face me.

"Letty what are we doing?" I whispered as I looked down at her.

"I… I don't know." I could hear the uncertainty in her voice as I licked my lips; I could still taste her.

"We can't continue doing this Let." I struggled to say. My heart knew it was the right thing to do but my head and body were being selfish.

"Why? Why not?"

"Because of Dom." I said truthfully and she shook her head, closing her eyes at his name.

"Don't." She pleaded as she tried to move away but I held her fast.

"Letty we both know it's true."

"Le please, don't. I don't want anything to do with him." She ground out and I nodded.

"And I believe you but he's still hanging over our heads Let, he always will be. Whether you like it or not you'll always be his."

"You think I don't know that? Sometimes I wish I hadn't gotten my memories back, I wish I could forget about him. Those pictures Leon… they're burned into my memory and I can't forget them." She whispered as she started tearing up.

"If you hadn't gotten them back you wouldn't remember any of them. Vince, Jesse, you're mum, Tony… me." I said and she nodded.

"I know… I know. I just want to forget Le. You make me feel safe and you help me forget." She said truthfully as she looked up at me and my heart ached. I couldn't blame her, I suspected that's what the answer was going to be but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"All I want to do is help and protect you and Ava Letty." I said honestly.

"You do. I know it's selfish and unfair to ask, but…" She paused and took a deep breath and I nodded.

"I get it, I'll do whatever you need me to do. We both have our selfish reasons." I added quietly and she looked up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said as I leaned and kissed her cheek gently.

* * *

_If I can get six reviews by the end of the day I'll update again tonight and another in the morning _

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	34. Meeting with Carlos

_5__th__ June- Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

_Letty's POV_

"I don't like this." I rolled my eyes as Leon stated for the one hundredth time this morning that he wasn't happy with our plans.

"I have no choice. We can't work in Mexico anymore because of what happened with David. I can't step back into the races and neither can you in case they recognize you. We had to find work out of Mexico and they don't want you, they wanted me." I explained for the last time.

"I still don't like this." He said tensely as he readjusted Ava. I gave her a sad smile as she looked up at me curiously. She had gotten to be more alert over the last month or so. I hated the fact I had to leave her here but at least she would be safe with Leon.

"I'll be fine. I have my gun, I have my cell, I have your number and I have a car as well as skills that can out run any driver." I spoke confidently.

"Letty." He warned as I rolled my eyes, stepping towards him.

"Le seriously, everything will be okay. I'll check in regularly, I promise. It'll be four days tops and then I'll be back."

"Then_ I'll_ look for work." He stated firmly, and I had to resist rolling my eyes once more.

"I know." I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek and took Ava to say goodbye.

"Mummy loves you. Be good for uncle Leon." I whispered, kissing her softly before handing her back over.

"Four days. Every hour on the hour and I swear to god if I don't hear from you, I will come looking for you." He threatened and I nodded.

"Okay." He sighed, adjusting Ava to one arm as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Please be safe Let, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you as well."

"I promise. I'll call you soon." He nodded as we pulled back. I got into my car and started up the engine. I gave Leon one last smile before I pulled away from the apartment.

* * *

_6__th__ June- Santa Lucia, El Salvador _

_Motel room_

It took me a day before I got to Santa Lucia but when I did I was so ready to just crawl into the bed and sleep. Typically it was just my luck to be unable to sleep. I sighed as I tossed and turned before finally settling on my back as I lay staring up at the roof. Reaching my hand out until it connected with my mobile, I pulled it back to me as I keyed in the number.

"About time you rang." Leon spoke as he answered it.

"Hi to you too." I spoke sarcastically.

"You okay?"

"Exhausted, but I can't sleep."

"You should, you need to be in working order and on guard.

"Yes dad." I smirked and he laughed.

"What can I say? I'm getting in some discipline practice for when Ava gets older."

"Don't remind me. She's going to be a handful." I sighed.

"So when does this job go down?"

"Tonight.'

"Then you definitely need sleep." He ordered.

"Yeah, I just can't you know?" I spoke quietly.

"Yeah I know."

"Hear anything from Lotty." The silence on the other told me all I needed to know and I sighed.

"Is there more?" I asked quietly and again he stayed silent.

"Leon." I sighed annoyed at his lack of response.

"Yes… there's more. She's gone to him this time." I let out a small laugh as I shook my head but my eyes burned with tears.

"How's Ava?" I asked changing the subject.

"She's good, she's napping. She really hates formula." He added quickly and I laughed.

"Yeah I know. I'll work something else out next time I go."

"We've already spoken about this." He said sighing and I nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I said waving him off.

"Look you really need to sleep, or at least try and get some rest. Call me tonight after the job."

"It'll be late." I argued.

"I won't be asleep Let, I won't be able to until I know you're okay."

"Okay I'll ring after the job." I promised as we hung up. Sighing I set my phone alarm and set it on the side table. I checked from my spot on the bed that the door was locked and I felt for my gun under the pillow. Once I was sure everything was secure I relaxed and closed my eyes. Leon was right I needed to be on alert tonight.

* * *

I sat at the bar of the small low key club waiting for the guy I was doing the job for. I had my glass of water in my hands and I hadn't let it out of my site so I knew it was safe. I looked around the club as I took in everyone dancing and having a good time. It seemed unnatural for me after all this time on the run.

"Miss Thomas I presume?" I turned my head sideways as an older man sat down at the barnext to me.

"Depends who's asking?" I asked wanting clarification. The man smirked clearly amused with my greeting.

"You can call me Carlos." I nodded as I realized this was the guy I was meeting.

"Lia." I spoke and he nodded.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked politely and I shook my head.

"No thank you." He shrugged seemingly content with my answer as he ordered one for himself.

"So what's this job?" I asked outright and he shrugged.

"Just a handover, nothing big." I nodded. Okay it sounded easy enough. We stayed silent as his drink was being made by the bartender.

"Is this the only hand over you've pulled?" He asked casually.

"No." I said shortly and he nodded.

"So have you pulled other types of jobs before?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting." He murmured impressed.

"So when is this hand over?" I asked not entirely comfortable about all the questions.

"Tonight but we have time yet." He said waving his hand and nodding to the bartender as they set his drink down.

"I'm curious, a girl like you looks like she knows a few things." I gazed at him blankly as I thought over his words.

"I might. Depends what it is you want to know." I said eventually. He smiled and looked straight at me.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private to discuss this?"

"I'd rather not." I said bluntly and he smirked as he sat back in his chair.

"Cautious, untrusting… I like that." He said nodding his approval.

"Why do you want to know what I can do?" I asked.

"Well you see I have another job, quite a large one you could say." His smile widened as he laughed slightly at his secret joke.

"I'm putting a team together and I need people who are… let's go with talented." He spoke and I nodded for him to continue.

"I have a hobby, besides the clubs of course, it's a rather expensive one." He said waving to the club.

'_Interesting the club is his.'_ I thought as he continued on.

"I need a team for the job. I pay my employees very generously, supply all equipment needed for a job, house them… you get my drift." I nodded and he smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"You're a driver; that much I can tell." Again I nodded and he went on talking.

"But I'm curious Lia what other hidden talents might you have?" He asked in wonder as I smirked.

"Depends."

"On?"

"What's the 'hobby'." I asked using his own words and he smiled.

"Artillery." I raised an eye brow slightly surprised by the word. Not quite what I had been expecting. Leaning further towards him I started speaking.

"I'm a driver but like you said, you already knew that. I know how to use guns and I'm not afraid to use them. I've done heists before, so I can work with other weaponry. I don't like police or the law in general so when I see flashing lights behind me, I don't stop and I don't get caught. Does that answer your question?" I asked quietly as I held his eye contact for a little longer than necessary before I looked away.

'_No harm in flirting to get a job.'_ I thought to myself sarcastically as I took a sip of my water.

"Many hidden talents." He whispered and I nodded with a half-smile.

"Well you pull this job off tonight and we'll talk. That is if you're interested."

"Just one question." I spoke and he nodded, motioning for me to speak.

"Where?" He grinned.

"Berlin." I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"As in Berlin, Germany?" I asked.

"The very same. So are you ready to run this job?" He asked smirking. Sending him a small smile I placed my drink on the counter as I stood watching him the whole time.

"Where do I deliver?" I asked seriously and his grin widened.

* * *

_Possibility of another one tonight depending on the number of reviews. Six reviews to get another chapter._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	35. Berlin bound?

_Detective-XO__- Thank you for the review! No it's not over quite yet! I'm hoping to have it done by the 24__th__ but we'll see how I go._

_Paommt- Thanks for the review, glad the Letty/Leon thing wasn't too bad. As for Demetri I too have been thinking about what I am going to do with that part of the story. Truth is it is a deep subject and this is called Dominican darkness for that reason, but I know it is a sensitive subject so I'm undecided._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I pulled my car up outside the front of the club once more after completing the drop off. Cutting the engine I got out and locked the doors behind me, tucking my keys into the inside pocket of my jacket. I got half way to the door when two guys stepped in front of me and I paused. I could tell by the looks of them they weren't going to move, so I had a choice; fight or flight.

"Can I help you?" I asked with an attitude.

"That depends now doesn't it? Hand over the money." The bigger one out of the two spoke up putting his hand out.

"I don't what you're talking about man but I suggest you put that away before I hurt it." I snapped and the guy threw his head back and laughed.

"Feisty little one isn't she." The other spoke running his eyes down my body and I gave him a disgusted look in return.

"My eyes are up here man." I snapped and he grinned.

"It's not them I'm interested in sweet heart." The smart arse joked as the other guy laughed.

"So I'm going to ask nicely again, hand over the money." The first guy asked again.

"And I'm going to tell you again, I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I tried to side step them but smart arse stuck his hand out halting my getaway.

"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way then." Number one asked as he cracked his knuckles. I rolled my eyes at these two idiots and wondered who they were.

"Look like it." I said sarcastically as I grabbed the second guy's arm and twisted it suddenly as he spluttered in shock before I twisted it around to his back harder and shoved him face first down onto the ground. The other guy finally got his act together and came at me but I dodged him, giving him a swift kick to the back as he fell on top of the other guy who had been trying to get up.

"Come on guy, I'm sure you can fight better than that." I taunted slightly. I knew it was probably a bad idea angering them considering I knew nothing about these guys and I was on my own, but I had to remind myself that I had a gun as back up.

"Bitch." The first guy swore as he threw a punch but I grabbed his fist before it hit my face and twisted his arm around like the last guy, delivering a swift kick to the back of his knees as he fell to the ground. Holding his hand to his back as I reached for my gun I pulled it up to the guy's head as I looked over at the other guy who looked startled at the sight of it.

"So as I was saying before, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here to meet a friend. So I suggest you go back to where ever you can from unless you want a bullet put through your friends head." I spoke clearly as the guy froze.

I frowned as I heard clapping start from the alley way as I looked over seeing Carlos come out with a couple of other men. I assumed they were his body guards by the way they eyed me wearily. I looked between him and the guy that I had spoken to not sure what was going on.

"Impressive. Very impressive. When you told me your talents I think you left out fighting." He said as the guy I was holding started to laugh and I threw him down to the floor suddenly, catching him off guard.

"This was a test?" I asked annoyed as I stowed my gun back where it came from.

"Of sorts. I wanted to make sure you were the real deal before I offered you the other job." He spoke as he took a couple of steps towards me with his hand outstretched. I pulled out his wad of cash that I had collected, slapping it into his palm.

"And am I?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me.

"You just took down two of my best men." I laughed and shook my head.

"Then you need to get some better ones." I said seriously as both the guys I fought glared at me.

"Clearly. So Berlin is yours if you think you're up for it." He offered and I thought it over.

"Not saying I'm taking it but if I did how much are we talking?" He grinned eagerly.

"Fifteen Million over the course of ten jobs" He said proudly and I tried not to act surprise but I failed as his smile gave it away.

"Like I said, I'm very generous with my employees." I hesitated and looked uncertainly at him.

"What's the catch?" I asked knowing an amount like that would carry something in return.

"No catch." He spoke.

"Really?" I asked unsurely.

"If there is one thing I am Lia it's a man of my word. There's no catch. Per job you do you get your share of the money up front. You can pull out at any point if you wish to and whatever money you have earned you keep. Though I will say this, if you wish to leave I won't stop you but I do hope it doesn't come to that. I don't particularly like replacing employees last minute." He said and I nodded in understanding. It was a pretty awesome deal and fifteen million was a lot of money, money that would keep us going for a long time.

Can I have some time to think about it? I have something else I need to deal with first." He stared at me, thinking something over in his mind before he nodded once.

"Will four days be enough time? The job starts in five days." I nodded and he seemed happy with my answer as he clicked his fingers for one of his men to step forward. He handed me over a card and I looked at it for a moment. It was contact details, his I assumed, so I tucked it away for safe keeping.

"I'll be looking forward to hearing from you Lia." He said before he and his men disappeared into the club once more.

'_I was getting too old for this shit.' _I breathed out a sigh of relief as I calmed my racing heart.

I made my way swiftly to my car, I slammed it into drive once the engine started and floored it back onto the main street. I sighed trying to figure out what to do. I had my bag with me and my room had been paid for, all I had to do was hand in the key. I knew I was probably safe to stay the night but with this new offer I wanted to get back to Leon as soon as possible. We needed to come to a decision on this job and though I knew what his response was going to be I was prepared to fight. We needed this cash.

* * *

_You all know the drill! 6 reviews equals an update_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	36. Promise me something

_7__th__ June- Mexico City_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

_Leon's POV_

I was starting to worry as the hours had ticked by and Letty hadn't contacted me. I had rung her over and over again getting no answer. Deciding that something was really wrong jumped into action as I did a mad rush packing things into bags. I would wait until I was ready to go before I got Ava up, I would let her sleep as much as possible. Half way shoving clothes in a bag I heard my phone ring from the lounge and I tore through the house to reach it in time. I dove over the side of the couch as I pounced on it, pressing the answer button.

"Letty?" I yelled down the phone in a panic.

"For fucks sake Leon there's no need to yell." She swore at me over the phone and I almost cried with relief.

"Oh thank god, thank gods you're okay. Why didn't you answer? Why didn't you call?" I demanded.

"It's a long story but everything went fine. I'm half way back but I've had to stop for a bit of a break, I'll be back on the road again soon."

"What do you mean you're coming back?" I asked confused.

"We have some things to talk about. Look I'll be home by tonight okay?" I pursed my lips as I thought about she said.

"Please drive safely." I said as she made a noise that sounded like a laugh before I heard the dial tone letting me know she had hung up on me.

* * *

I paced the floor watching the time tick past as I waited for Letty to arrive. I had been going mad all day in between unpacking and attending to Ava. She was napping for the moment so I had nothing to take my mind off the wait.

It was another hour before I heard a car pull up followed by a door slamming shut. Bolting to the door I yanked it open at the same time Letty arrived at the door. I let her in and took a glance around looking for any suspicious cars. Not seeing any I stepped back inside and shut the door and locking the behind me.

"Tell me what happened?" I demanded as she collapsed onto the lounge.

"I got offered another job… a big one." She said looking me straight in the eyes. I gazed at her thoughtfully as I walked over to join her on the lounge.

"Talk, from the beginning." I demanded.

I sat on the lounge across from Letty as I openly gaped at her after she finished explaining what had happened. I struggled to form a sentence. My thoughts were so jumbled I couldn't put two words together so I did the next best thing and shook my head.

"Leon…" She started but I shook my head harder.

"No." I whispered as I moved away from her.

"Le-"

"No." I said firmer.

"Leon just listen."

"I said no." I yelled breathing harshly. It was silent after my outburst and I took the time to calm down.

I felt her presence behind me but I refused to turn around and face her as I shut my eyes. There were all sorts of scenarios going through my mind and all of them were bad, very bad. I had almost lost her once I wasn't going to chance it again.

"Why would you think I would be okay with this?" I asked in disbelief still.

"I know it's not ideal-"

"You think?" I snapped.

"Ok look I know you wanted to do the next job, I know you don't like me doing this type of thing but Leon this is our chance. We get this money we can walk away and disappear forever. Start a new life with no more looking over our shoulders." She whispered quietly.

"You've already made up your mind haven't you?" I asked and she sighed.

"I haven't said yes but it was a long drive, I had a lot of time to think. I can walk away whenever I choose."

"So he says." I spoke loudly as I turned to her.

"I believe him. I don't know why but I do." I just stared at her sadly as I realized she wasn't going to back down.

"I don't like this." I whispered.

"You think I do? This is our only option Leon or we'll have to continue doing small jobs for the rest of our life." I sighed knowing she had a good point.

"It doesn't matter what I say you're going to do it aren't you?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm doing this for my daughter, for you, for Lotty. We'll never be free if we don't." I stayed quiet for quite a while just looking at her, turning over every scenario over in my head.

"We'll have to find an apartment in Berlin than. I'll ring Charlotte and get her to organize one as soon as possible along with flights." I said giving in reluctantly to the idea.

"Wait I haven't finished." She started and I sighed sitting back on the couch as she followed me.

"What?"

"If I do this I want you to stay here with Ava. If something does go wrong I don't want you or her mixed up in it. I don't want them knowing about her and I have no doubt that while I am there it'll be heavily watched. I don't want anyone knowing about her, they can use it as leverage." She spoke firmly and I closed my eyes and counted to ten so that I wouldn't completely loose it.

"So you're asking me to let you go do a job halfway across the world while I stay here and have to sit and wonder if you're dead or not? That's fucked up Letty." I swore as I put my head in my hands.

"I'm not saying you can't be there some of the time just not all the time."

"Whatever, you seem to have already made your mind up. I have nothing else to say." I said as I stood up and left the room. I headed straight for my room and shut the door on the outside world. I needed to think.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I stood up from the lounge after Leon stormed off and walked to my room to check on Ava. She was sound asleep in her crib so I let her be. I pulled off my dirty clothes and threw on a T-shirt of Leon's, that I had somehow come into ownership of, and crawled into bed. Laying under the covers, curled up I started to rethink my decision. Leon was right in ways, it was probably going to be dangerous and it was half way across the world. I sighed as I closed my eyes. My brain and body too worn out to do anymore thinking until it had had some sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt as the bed dipped. Opening my eyes I was surprised to see it was dark, and with one look at the clock I realised it was six o'clock. With what little light I had I could see Leon sitting at the edge of the bed looking up at down at me. I looked up at him not really sure what to say.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered and I nodded.

"It's okay, I should get up and feed Ava." He shook his head.

"She's been fed, she's back down for the night."

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear her." I spoke and he shrugged. It was silent again before he sighed and stood. I made to sit up and call after him but I paused as I watched him strip down to his boxers and crawl into bed with me. I turned to face him but he stopped me, his arms curling around me tightly as he held me to him.

"I'm sorry. I acted badly but Let I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." He whispered into my neck and I relaxed into him.

"I know."

"I've been thinking about it and… you're right. We do need this. I don't like it and if there was any other way I would chose that over this but I can't see one. I don't want to be working like this for the rest of our lives. Ava needs stability and we need a new start, Charlotte included." I listened as he spoke and I felt my hopes rise a little.

"Does this mean you'll let me go?" I asked.

"I'll let you do the job but you have to promise me something in return."

"Anything."

"The first sign of trouble you get out, no ifs, no buts, no maybes. You. Get. Out." He spoke firmly and I nodded.

"I promise." His body sagged with relief as he held me tighter.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow, right now I just want to hold you."

"Okay."

* * *

_Sorry for not updating yesterday I've been having problems with my internet. I think it's all fixed now, fingers crossed. 7 reviews and I'll update again tomorrow._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	37. Meeting Demetri Faber

_In heaven right now! Thank you so much to_ _computer-angel28__, you are wonderful girl!_

* * *

_12__th__ June- Berlin, Germany_

_Letty's room at the crews safe house_

_Letty's POV_

I sat on my bed having just arrived in berlin a few hours previous. Getting in the country was easier than I expected, then again I had Lotty so why wouldn't it be?

I sighed as I looked around the small room. It was plain and undecorated, left that way for me to do as I pleased Carlos had said. As far as I was concerned it was going to stay that way while I was here. I had no desire to dress it up and even if I did what was I going to put up, pictures of Leon, Charlotte and Ava? Doubtful.

Picking up my cell I stood and crossed to the window as I stared out to the darkened city. Berlin was everything I had expected it to be. It was busy and had tons of country side to look at. Looking down at the phone in my hand I dialed the number I had memorized. It answered on the second ring and I heard the hopeful tone of Leon's voice wash through the phone.

"Letty?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I spoke quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine here. I haven't seen anyone else yet but by the sound of the music coming from down the hall I'd say others are here."

"Nice."

"As long as it doesn't continue all night." I said softly.

"Do you know any more about the job yet?"

"No, Carlos said the guy in charge would be calling a meeting tomorrow."

"Well I hope it's nothing too dangerous." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Le he's flown us all in from around the world. I think it's safe to assume it's going to be dangerous."

"Just remember your promise." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Look I have to go, for all I know there could be cameras and mics through this place. Call you when I can." I said as he mumbled in agreement before I ended the call. I sighed taking one look out the window again before I started to search the room. I should have done it before the call but I hadn't given it much thought when I first arrived.

I spent an hour pulling the room apart but I found nothing so I deemed the room safe, or safe enough. Doing another sweep around the room I finally laid eyes on the lock on the door I had failed to see when I came in. I shook my head at my lack of observation and put it down to jet lag as I crossed the floor and clicked the lock in place. I turned catching my suitcase still sitting where I left it but I shook my head at it; that could wait till morning. Not even bothering to change my clothes, all I could be bothered to do was grab my gun and fall into bed.

* * *

_13th June- Berlin, Germany_

_Warehouse_

I was standing towards the back of the warehouse, slightly away from everyone else that was here. having given myself a pep talk this morning when I woke, I had decided that I wasn't going to draw any attention to myself while I was here.

"By your silence I would take a guess and say this is all new to you." A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to look at the person who had spoken. He was young, probably close to my age. His features though were hard and defined. The way he spoke gave me the impression he was cocky and arrogant, like he knew everything. I ran my eyes down his body and had to admit I wasn't ashamed to say I liked what I saw. Turning my head away I kept my face blank. He would get an ego rush if he knew what I had thought.

"No." I said shortly but I didn't miss the look of surprise that flashed across his face.

"Interesting. You're not just a pretty face then." I snorted at his blatant attempt at flirting.

"Did you want something?" I demanded out right. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Names Demetri, Demetri Faber." He offered with a smirk and I scowled.

"That's nice." I muttered before I ignored him once more.

"You're a fiery one aren't you? I like that in a woman…" He purred as he sided up closer to me for a moment before chuckling as he walked away with one last glance back.

"Pig." I muttered under my breath as I turned away from his direction. I took a quick look around the place and noted there was only one other girl. She was young and quite pretty looking. She looked semi out of place and I wondered idly how she got wound up in this. She caught my eye and gave me a shy smile which I returned. She looked trustworthy.

"Since everyone is here we'll start." I looked up at the voice that spoke and found myself staring right at Demetri. Carlos' words from the day before washed over me.

"_My second in command and the leader of your team will give everyone a run down tomorrow morning. I trust that won't be an issue."_

"Fuck." I swore quietly as I realised I had probably just pissed off the wrong person. He sent me a knowing smirk before turning his attention back to everyone else in the room.

"Our job is simple. We have ten convoys to hit in as little time as we can manage. The boss is hoping to work this quickly and as silently as possible. The convoys are military, our goal is to acquire the weapons and hand them over to the Carlos at the end of each job. If anyone gets caught you're on your own and nothing will be said about the job, is that clear." The way he spoke made it a demand not a question.

"Guns? That's what we're running for?" I turned my gaze to a big buff guy that spoke.

"You are?"

"Christian." I noted his thick accent and recognized it as German. This guy was local.

"Not just guns. Ammunition, grenades… all things weaponry."

"When you say military… do you mean the Germans?" The other woman asked. Demetri smirked and turned to her. I noted he did a quick once over but nothing further before he nodded.

"Yes the German armed forces… what's your name?"

"Ana."

"Pretty…" He muttered before he turned away.

"So what are we using to pull off stunts like these? We need a really good plan." Another person asked and I noted Demetri sighed in annoyance.

"The boss has given us everything money can buy. So take your pick. Now names, I need everyone's name. Starting with yours." He spoke as he sauntered my way until he was right up close. He smirked as I tensed, not liking how close he was to me. I cursed mentally as his eyes showed me he had caught it.

"Lia." I sneered at him as his smirk widened.

"Lia what?"

"Lia Thomas." I had to grit my teeth in order to say it. This guy was walking on thin ice.

"Nice to meet you… maybe we could get to know each other better later?" He said as he brought his hand up to my face.

"I doubt it." I spat out as I knocked his hand out of the way. I briefly saw the flash of anger before it was gone again.

"We'll see." He whispered before he walked off to the next person. I let out a small breath. I was going to have watch myself around this guy.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	38. Here we go

_16__th__ June- Berlin, Germany_

_Warehouse_

_Letty's POV_

I shifted my eyes to the corner of the room where Demetri was standing talking on a cell. Being in charge it didn't strike me as strange but I hated the way he had been leering at me since I got here. Turning back to my task I went to work services my car. It was pretty much ready to go but being the grease monkey I was I needed to make certain it was up to my standards.

"Bend over a little further baby, it turns me on to see you bent over a car." He breathed into my ear and I sneered as I straightened and turned to him.

"For starters don't call me that and second thing I'm here to work. If you want ass go find someone else." I spat at him. The rage burning in his eyes was almost frightening but I managed to hold myself together.

"You're here to work for _me_, you best do well to remember that." He snapped at me before he walked away. Once I was sure he was gone I let out a breath of relief. Ana, the other woman in the team, caught my eye from across the room. She gave me a small smile and I found myself returning it. We had spoken a few times since arriving, my gut feeling towards her telling me she was okay.

"He's kinda creepy isn't he?" She asked as she approached me and I nodded.

"Just a little." I scoffed leaning against the car, a spanner hanging loosely from my fingers.

"You look like you have this handled but do you need any help?" She asked hopefully. Though I didn't need the help I found myself nodding.

"Thanks that would be great." I spoke as she breathed a sigh of relief, sending me a proper smile.

"Thanks, I just don't have a particular talent here." She confided. It peaked my interest so as I handed her the spanner and showed her which bolts to tighten, I wondered why she was her. As far as I knew, based on my own experience, Carlos only hired people who had 'talents' as he called them.

"So what are you here for? If you don't mind me asking." I added not wanting to offend her.

"A bit of everything really. The big boss said something about being a jumper."

"Jumping trucks." I muttered in thought and she made a noise of agreement.

"I know we just met and we really don't know each other well, but can I ask you something Lia?" I nodded facing Ana as she spoke.

"This job, it seems more than a little on the dangerous side, I can't see this ending any good. Do you honestly believe this is going to turn out like they plan?" She asked. I bit my lip as I thought of my answer.

"No. I think it's going to be a lot harder as time goes on. Once the government or even the authorities get wind of the heists all hell will break loose. It'll only be a matter of time before we either get caught or killed." I spoke truthfully as Ana nodded slowly in agreement.

"I was afraid you'd say that." She laughed nervously.

"Well from one woman to another let's look out for each other." I suggested and she smiled relieved.

"Deal." She spoke as we shook hands.

* * *

_!8__th__ June- Berlin, Germany_

_Military base_

I waited, seated in a truck in the shadows just outside the military compound. It was eleven o'clock at night, even in the somewhat early hour I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

"We have movement." Gabriel spoke, snapping me out of my sleepy state. I sat up straighter as I peered out into the darkness. The trucks inside the base were starting up, bright lights from headlights lighting up the once dark area.

"What do you think they're hauling this time of night?" I wonder out loud.

"Probably the more expensive, banned weaponry. Probably why the boss wants us to hit at night." Gabriel spoke with a slight accent I couldn't quite place. Picking up the radio I hit the button, making the static disappear.

"We have movement. Engines are on, trucks look to be getting loaded and ready to go." I spoke clearly before releasing the button, letting the radio return to static once more.

"Received, stay where you are until they pass and then tail them from a distance. Lights off." Demetri spoke firmly. Pressing the side button once more I raised it to my mouth before speaking.

"Received and understood."

"Well too late to back out now." I breathed out to Gabriel as he let out a chuckle at my words.

"I'll try and get you as near to the truck as I can." He spoke and I nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks." I muttered as I leaned forward more, squinting as I saw the last large metal box being loaded into the back of one of the trucks. Soon enough the trucks started to move forward and the gates were opened. Gabriel and I both ducked and hid beneath the dash as the line of convoys passed by completely unaware. Our car wasn't out of place. The side of the road on either side both lined with empty cars that belonged to personnel.

The static on the radio suddenly disappeared and I held my breath hoping for no bad news.

"Convoys passed, you're free to go. Remember no lights and don't attack until the convoy splits into smaller groups. Lia and Gabriel you have the last truck, Ana and Christian have the previous one, Marco and Lukas the next one and TJ and I will take the final one. Stephan keep us up to date with the authorities movement." Demetri snapped over the radio. A chorus of 'understood' came through the radio before I spoke the same.

We drove behind the convoy for almost twenty minutes. It was almost at the point where we began to wonder if they were going to split. Just when Demetri was getting frustrated and about to call it off they split. We all waited a further five minutes as we followed our respective trucks.

"You ready?" Gabriel asked me as he switched gears about to speed up.

"About as ready as I'm ever going to be." I muttered as I got ready to climb out the window.

"Go." He spoke as I climbed out the window and onto the top of our roof, waiting for Gabriel to pull in real close to the truck.

"Here we go." I breathed out as I lined myself up as I made the jump.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	39. Struggle for control- Part I

_Letty's POV_

The rush of adrenalin that I felt from the time my feet left the roof of one truck and landed on the other was insane. It took me a few beats after I landed before I could move, my body tingling with both fear and excitement.

Shaking my head clear I stood as quickly as I could, mindful that I was on top of a moving vehicle. Knowing that time wasn't on my side and I needed the element of surprise, I made my way down the roof of the tuck and down onto the passenger's side of the cab. Wrenching open the door, I threw myself across the seat, having just enough time to pull my gun and aim at the driver.

"Don't move, get out." I ordered. The guy was freaking out to put it lightly, yelling at me in German, nothing I could understand. He was still driving, although it was erratically over the road. With one hand on the wheel he reached out making a grab for my gun. I yelled at him once more but again he didn't understand.

In a blink of an eye I had control of the gun but the next he had managed to grab it, my hand still clutching it as tightly as I could. A struggle started between us as I tried to make sure the gun was pointing upwards so I wouldn't get shot. The car was swerving and I was starting to lose my grip on my gun as the soldier added more pressure.

A loud, deafening noise shot through the cabin and I stilled. The gun had gone off and everything seemed slow motion. All I could hear was my heavy breathing as I managed to completely gain control over the gun. It was sticky, coated in blood and immediately I felt sick. There was a slight pain in my side but the look on the soldiers face told me I wasn't the one with a bullet wound. He let out a startled scream mixed with pain, his eyes rolled back in his head slightly as he started to slump heavily.

I gasped for air as the reality of what had happened set in, but the swerve of the truck brought me back to the present. Trying not to cringe as I shoved the foot of the dead soldier aside, I slammed on the brakes bring the truck to a complete stop. Shaking in fear, disgust and adrenalin I stayed where I was unable to move. The gun long forgotten on one side of the seat next to me, the dead body on the other; I felt sick.

"Fuck. You okay Lia?" I barely registered the voice as it spoke.

"Lia? Come on girl, don't shut down on me just yet." I snapped back into life as I was shaken. Gabriel's face swimming in my vision.

"I'm… I'm… fine." I stuttered, completely choked up. He gave me a quick once over and nodded.

"Come on we have to load the weapons and get out of here." I nodded dumbly as I crawled out of the van. I was unsteady on my feet as they touched the ground. Barely having a chance I bent over and became violently ill. A quiet curse came from behind me before Gabriel was at my side.

"Just breathe Lia. It'll be okay." My stomach was empty by the time I was done, Gabriel immediately making me move reminding me we were on a time schedule. More unstable than before I somehow managed to move. Numbly I helped Gabriel load all the weapons from the military truck to ours. I tried not to think, focusing on keeping my mind blank so I wouldn't break done. Soon enough the job was done and I reluctantly grabbed my blood soaked gun from the van while Gabriel wiped it from prints.

"Right let's go." He spoke as we climbed back into the truck and drove off to the meet up point. I stared straight ahead, knowing if I blinked or shut my eyes I would relive it all over again.

"Lia, are you hurt? Is that just his blood?" I nodded but that was all I could bring myself to do.

"What happened?" He demanded but I shook my head.

"Damn it Lia come back, don't shut down yet. We'll need to tell Demetri." Hearing that name made me feel like ice had been tipped over me. I was going to be in so much trouble.

"We were fighting for control of the gun, it just went off." I managed to get out.

"Who pulled it?"

"I don't know… me I think." He just nodded and we remained silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

By the time we arrived at the meeting point I had registered not only was I covered in someone else's blood, but I had killed someone and when Demetri found out I was as good as dead too.

Stepping out of the truck I noted everyone else was here too. Ana was the first person to look my way and she gasped rushing over to me.

"Lia, shit are you okay?" She fussed and I nodded mutely. Her eyes met mine and I silently pleaded with her, she took the hint and nodded. Demetri was the next one by my side, looking furious as he looked me over. Gabriel had now flanked my side, which I was grateful for.

"What the fuck happened with you two?" He demanded.

"We had a bit of trouble sir." Gabriel explained.

"I can see that. What happened?" He snapped looking right at me.

"The soldier didn't understand English so when he saw the gun he started to freak, shouting at me in German. I don't understand what he said but he managed to grab hold of my gun and tried to overpower me. The gun went off in the struggle, he's dead." I finished emotionlessly. The look of relief that crossed Demetri's face was unexpected and confusing.

"This is not your blood?" he question and I shook my head.

"Good. Causalities on their side are to be expected, don't over think it. Get cleaned up when we get back to base, then come and find me." He ordered and all I could do was nod. His request made me feel uneasy and on guard.

"The boss has arrived sir." Christian announced sending me a smirk. I had learned a few days ago he was one of the worst here, pig headed and arrogant with no respect for women. He was someone I wanted to stay away from and not cross.

"Start unloading." Demetri ordered at us as he stormed off in the direction of the flash SVU that had just arrived.

"Well don't just stand there you idiots, you heard the boss; start unloading." Christian yelled making us all jump into action.

"Lia I have a bad gut feeling about Demetri's request." Ana whispered as we worked together to unload a truck.

"I know, so do I. I'll be careful." I promised as she sent me a worried look but otherwise let the matter drop.

'_Forgive me Father.'_ I prayed silently as I thought about the poor soldier I shot.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	40. Struggle for control- Part II

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

_This chapter is a chapter I've been dreading to write for almost a year. __**It contains a rape scene, it could be classed as quite violent and slightly graphic so please read with caution.**__ If you are going to be offended by it or don't wish to read please skip it. __**For those of you who wish skip**__- where Leon's POV ends you should stop reading. __**For those of you who have read Berlin bound**__- it's more or less the same flashback scene from chapter 33._

_On a lighter note just in case I get questioned about times, I've factored in the time difference between countries. So while it's the 16__th__ June in Berlin it's only the 15__th__ June in Mexico. I did only use google for this so if it is wrong could someone please point it out. I also changed the story properties to just Letty, not Dom/Letty pairing seeing as people who haven't read berlin bound were starting to wonder and question me as to why Dom wasn't here and why I won't put them together yet. It didn't occur to me at the time of publishing this that might happen._

_**To the 'Guest'-**__ I'm sorry you feel that way. No one is perfect, least of all me. You are right there are a lot more talented authors out there than me, feel free to support them. If my stories aren't for you then there's no need to read or leave a review. I don't tolerate bullying._

* * *

_15__th__ June- Mexico City, Mexico_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

_Leon's POV_

It had been four days since I had heard from Letty. She had told me she would call when she could but these long breaks made me worry. With the other jobs she had pulled I was able to speak to her frequently and had a fair idea of where she was, but with this one I had no idea where she was or if she was okay. I had spoken to Charlotte hoping she could possibly make a detour across to Berlin, check in on Letty just for peace of mind. I should have known it couldn't be that simple; she was heading back to the states to keep an eye on Hobbs.

I smiled softly at Ava as she lay tummy down on a rug on the floor, her little head turning from side to side as she spoke to herself happily. For the first day or two after Letty left she wasn't herself, she cried constantly, almost like she was calling out for Letty.

I chuckled as she tried very hard to push herself up on all fours. I knew it wouldn't be long before she started crawling. A small part of me was dreading it but the majority of my being was waiting anxiously. These milestones were a big thing and it saddened me to know that Letty was missing out.

"Almost there princess." I cooed as I got down onto the floor with her.

"Eh." She squealed happily, making me laugh softly at her carefree behavior.

"Think we'll hear from mama tonight?" I asked watching as her face showed she recognized the word.

"Maybe?" I spoke as I laid properly on the ground, picking her up as I held her above me. She gave me a smile and gave off what I thought was a little giggle but I wasn't sure.

"Did you laugh?" I asked in a baby voice as she smiled bigger. Bringing her back down to my height I placed a kiss on her cheek before settling her on my chest. I watched, slightly awkwardly from my position, as her little hands clasped around my necklace. After looking at it in interest for a few beats I laughed as it made a beeline straight for her mouth. Gently prying it from her grasp, almost cringing as she squealed in displeasure, I turned it around so she could no longer get a hold of it.

"All gone." I sung, watching her little face up screw up in confusion. Letting out a chuckle at her expression it only took a moment before she let out another squeal of displeasure.

"No squealing." I sung as she made a more content noise.

"That's much better. Are you ready for dinner, then bath time and then night night time for Ava?" Her smile was enough of a yes for me. Sitting up, still holding her tightly with one arm, I pulled myself up off the ground into a standing position.

"I'm getting old kid." I joked as my back cracked a couple of times. Moving around the coffee table I headed for the kitchen but a ringing noise caught my attention. Mindful that I had Ava in my arms I madly dashed through the house looking for my phone.

"Shit where is the stupid thing?" I muttered to myself as I one handedly looked in my room.

"Ah ha." I yelled triumphantly as I found it. My yell startled Ava as she broke down into tears, groaning I answered the phone with one hand my other busy trying to soothe Ava as I sat down on my bed.

"Hello?" I answered not having any time to look at the caller I.D.

"It's me." My whole body froze as I heard her voice. It was broken, scratching and chocked with the tears. My whole body was on alert as I rocked Ava, effectively soothing her for the time being.

"What happened?' I demanded as she let out a shaky breath.

"I didn't mean it." She mumbled making me frown in confusion. Placing the phone under my ear I set Ava down on the bed, placing a pillow either side of her as a precaution. That girl could roll. After making sure she was secure I stood up, taking the phone back in my hand and ready to deal with whatever was about to come my way.

"Didn't mean what Let? Talk to me, what's happened?" I soothed as best I could from my position over the phone.

"We ran the first job tonight, hijacking military convoys for weaponry. I'm a jumper, jump from our truck to theirs overpowering the guard and taking control of the truck." She paused and I heard a loud sob come through the phone.

"It's okay Let, just take your time. What happened next?"

"I don't speak German, he didn't understand English. We fought and- Oh god Leon it was horrible."

"Back up a bit, who's he?" I hesitated, almost afraid to ask.

"The soldier… we fought for control of the gun and… and it just went off Leon. I killed him." She whispered the last three words, I almost didn't hear her.

"Letty it wasn't your fault." I spoke truthfully.

"I don't know who pulled the trigger… it could have been me." She cried.

"I know Let but it also could have been him." All I heard was sniffing on the other end, one glance at Ava told me what I needed to do.

"I'll be on the next flight I can to Berlin. Meet me at the apartment when you can, I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"No Leon I can't, it's too dangerous."

"Letty I'm coming.' I stated firmly. I waited to see if she would try and fight back again but she stayed silent. She wanted me there but she had been too afraid to ask outright.

"I'll make a call to Charlotte, I'll try and be out there tomorrow sometime. Can you stay strong until then?" I asked softly.

"I'll try." I smiled lightly at her words.

"Hold tight baby girl, I'll be there soon." I promised as she hung up the phone. Closing the phone I looked down at Ava only to see her big brown eyes staring up at me.

"Looks like you and I are going to see mummy." I spoke, laughing despite the seriousness of the situation, as she squealed loudly.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Hanging up from Leon I felt slightly better knowing he would be here soon. His presence would be comforting and familiar, exactly what I needed right now. Rising from the floor where I had all but collapsed when I arrived, I picked myself up dragging my weary body across the hall to the bathroom.

Double checking the lock I stripped down to nothing, discarding my bloodied clothes into the bin. That was the only place they belonged; I would never be able to wear them again. I tried not to look in the mirror, too afraid of what I would see. Stepping into the shower I turned the hot water on full and left the cold for now. After all the crying to Leon I was numb, I had to feel something even just for a moment.

The water scolded my skin, my side stung and I looked down to find a fairly small cut. It was nothing to worry about; it would be gone in a matter of days. My skin was literally burning by this stage so I turned the cold on, adjusting the hot as well. When the temperature was finally right I scrubbed at my skin over and over again. My skin hurt from being rubbed so hard after four washes, and I knew if I washed again it wouldn't make a difference. I wouldn't feel clean after tonight.

Shutting the water off I stepped out, grabbing a clean towel out as I wrapped it around myself. Still not willing to stand the sight of the mirror I dried quickly and dressed just as fast. Taking the towel with me, I crossed back to my room dropping the towel to the bed before pulling my wet hair up.

Glancing at the time I was surprised to see it was almost one in the morning. Knowing I had to see Demetri tonight I decided to just get it over and done with. I honestly had no clue as to which was his room so I decided to check the main, kitchen and study areas first. To my luck he was in the study pacing the floor slightly tensely. I knocked lightly on the door, watching as his head snapped in my direction.

"Lia, was beginning to think you had forgotten." He muttered accusingly and I shook my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long."

"I trust that you had enough sense to wipe the truck clean of prints." He stated and I nodded.

"Gabriel wiped it clean." I spoke gratefully, watching as he scowled.

"Lucky for you." He sneered and I frowned at his aggressiveness.

"Was there anything else?" I asked feeling absolutely drained, all I wanted to do was go to bed.

"Trying to get away so quickly? What's the rush? Sit down and have a drink with me." He ordered.

"No thanks. I'm beat Demetri all I want to do is sleep." He glowered at me, taking a menacing step forward until he was right against me.

"You're very stubborn." He whispered.

"I prefer strong willed." I spoke tensely looking back at him, he smirked at my words and had a little chuckle.

"You know Lia you can make this all very simple. You do what I say, when I say and we won't have any problems."

"I wasn't aware that we had any."

"I don't take rejection kindly, you should keep that in mind next time you disobey me."

"I'm here to work Demetri, nothing more nothing less. I'll take orders from you if it has to do with the job but I won't be ordered around about anything else." I spat as I turned, storming out of the room.

Walking into my room I was startled when I saw Ana on my bed. She gave me an apologetic smile as I shut the door.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, thank you Ana."

"Did everything go alright with Demetri?" She asked hesitantly.

"It could have gone better but I think he has the picture now." I spoke and she nodded, rising from the bed. She paused beside me in front of the door, for a minute I thought she was going to say something but she surprised me by pulling me into a hug instead.

"I'm glad you're okay." I laughed a little but hugged her back. She reminded me of Mia in a way, and though I felt a pang of hurt in my chest it also made me feel slightly better.

"Thanks Ana, I'll see you in the morning." She nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.

Stretching out my muscles I crawled into bed, barely reading the time on the clock beforemy eyes shut.

* * *

_**(WARNING)**_

I smiled in my sleep, starting to stir as hands ran over my skin. I leaned into them, starting to slowly wake, as the hands continued the exploration of my back. It took me a minute while the sleepy haze cleared from my mind, before I registered what was happening. Now fully awake and tense, knowing Dom wasn't here, nor was Leon and they weren't any hands I recognised, panic started to set in. A chuckle started from behind me, the person having noticed the difference in my body language. The hands turned rougher as I turned around, hands coming into contact with a solid form. Using all my strength to try and push the person away, I was surprised when the person grabbed me, pinning me to the bed. I struggled against my captor's hold but it only made his grip get tighter. I winced as nails cut into my wrists, pain surging up my arm the more I struggled.

"Shhh Lia, no need for fighting…" I froze, panting hard as I heard his voice. It took less than a second before my fight or flight mode kicked in once more.

"Demetri please I don't want this." I pleaded loudly before both of his hands wrapped around my neck, squeezing tightly as I clawed uselessly at it. Every move I made he tightened his grip, even in the darkness I could see little white lights in my vision.

"Quiet! Yes you do, you just don't know it yet. You're going to be mine Lia, only mine. I'm going to make sure of it." He purred close to my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, overpowering making me want to vomit. I coughed pathetically as I tried to speak or scream, as his hands roamed and clawed at my body. He only laughed at my response as I continued to squirm away.

"Where do ya think you're going hmm? No where to run baby." He teased as his body pinned mine to the bed, effectively limiting my movement. His grip eased slightly on my neck and I used it to my advantage by calling out. I was cut off mid scream though as I felt a blow to my face. My struggling stopped instantly as pain seared across my cheek, realisation dawning that he had hit me.

His throaty laugh gave me chills as his grip tightened once more, tighter then the last, making me gasp for breath. Choking and losing oxygen I knew that if I didn't want to end up passed out or dead I had to stop struggling and give up the fight. I needed to stay alive for my daughter.

"There we go that wasn't so hard was it? Don't worry Lia you'll like what I have planned for you." I lay still unable to move, crying silently as he violated my body by force. For my own sanity I tried to think of happier times, hell I even thought of Dom, anything just to try and ignore what was going on.

"Argh." I cried out in pain towards what I could only hope was the end, as I felt something pierce my skin. The blade gliding across my skin in a pattern I couldn't work out.

"Your mine now Lia, I'm not ever letting you go." I whimpered as I felt warm blood run down the inside of my thigh. His lips were suddenly on me and I resisted, biting viciously at his lip making him pull away in pain.

"Stupid bitch." He swore, another hard hit across my face before he kissed me again. Again I resisted and another hit was issued.

"Stop resisting Lia, I always get what I want. I've had you once and whether you like it or not I'm going to continue, so you might as well do yourself a favour. Give yourself to me willingly this time or suffer the consequences again." Knowing I had no choice and no one was going to help me I cried as I kissed him back. I just wanted it to be over.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	41. Panic

_15th June- Washington DC_

_Outside D.S.S Headquarters_

_Lotty's POV_

I sighed heavily as I picked up my ringing phone. Trailing Hobbs had led to a rather boring day, the guy was very much pissed that Toretto had escaped with a lot of money.

"Talk to me." I answered.

"You answer your phone like that with everyone?" An annoyed voice spoke over the line. Rolling my eyes I sat back further in my seat, twirling my hair around my finger.

"Only for you Leon." I replied faking a sweet voice, but his scoff on the other told me he saw through it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked getting down to business.

"Letty just rang me." Hearing her name he had my full attention.

"And?" I snapped wanting news immediately.

"I need to get to Berlin by tomorrow can you make it happen?" I frowned at his words, wondering what was wrong.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Letty shot a soldier during the first job, she's falling apart." He confided. I felt for Letty, killing for the first time wasn't easy and hard on the mind. I was surprised she had managed to make the phone call.

"Be ready for my phone call." I spoke quickly before I ended the call. I scrolled through my list of numbers searching for the one I needed. Already planning Leon and Ava's trip in my mind as I dialed the number, it didn't take long before the person answered.

"Lotty." A man's voice purred over the phone and I smirked.

"Kev." I purred back, listening as he chuckled.

"I take it this is a business phone call."

"Baby you know I never mix business with pleasure." I flirted.

"Too bad, you and I could have some real fun. What do you need baby girl?"

"Two flights to Berlin from Mexico, asap." I added. He whistled but I could hear tapping of the keys as he checked it out.

"You're in luck. I have three left for tonight's flight."

"I'll take two, book them in under one adult, Benjamin Thomas and one baby, Clara Thomas." I ordered.

"You get a man and have a kid since the last time we saw each other?"

"No, it's a friend's baby. Is it done?" I asked impatiently.

"Always to the point, but yes it's done. I'll forward the itineraries to your email; it's nice to hear from you."

"Thanks Kev, I'll be in touch regularly."

"So does that mean I have an IOU?"

"Only if you behave." I spoke teasingly before I ended the call. Opening my email I checked all the details were correct before forwarding them to Leon.

"You're all set, better get a move on." I spoke to him after he answered.

"Thanks."

"No worries. Give a kiss to Ava and Let for me yeah? I bet that girl's grown since the last time I saw her."

"I will. Ava's almost crawling, she's growing bigger every day."

"Damn, I need to make plans to come back soon. I miss her." I said softly.

"She misses her aunty Lotty too. I better go I need to feed her before we leave."

"Okay, safe flight Leon. Ring me when you arrive so I know everything's okay."

"Sure." I heard before the dial tone hit my ear. Closing the phone I sighed and looked back to the sight in front of me. Car still in reserved car park- check. Mad hulk still pacing in front of office window- double check. It was going to be a long afternoon and possible well into the night.

"I need a coffee." I moaned to myself.

* * *

_17__th__ June- Berlin, Germany_

_Letty and Leon's apartment_

_Leon's POV_

"We gunna see mummy?" I cooed to Ava as we walked in the door. The plane ride had been long and packed. Travelling with a baby was hard work, but she had been fairly good. Sleeping had been the only issue. Now she was fussy and over tired but refused to close her eyes, choosing to rather cry.

After locking the door behind me, I headed straight for the bedroom. I had fed her on the plane so she would right for a few hours, or possibly the whole day depending on how long she crashed for.

"Letty." I said surprised as I took in the dark dressed figure sitting on the bed. To say she looked terrible was an understatement. Letting the bags fall to the floor I rushed to her side just in time for whole resolve to crumple.

"Hey it's going to be okay, we knew going into this wasn't going to be easy." I soothed as I used my free hand to pull into me. She shook her head slowly, her tears falling faster than before.

"Nothing will be okay after this morning." She cried and I frowned at her words. This morning? Had something else happened after the phone call to me?

"Did something else happen after you rang me?" I asked. She nodded, sobbing as she covered her face with her hands. Understanding that something was really wrong, I explained to her gently I was going to put Ava to sleep before we spoke. She didn't make a move to move, not even towards Ava to say goodnight. Feeling panic well up inside me I rushed to put Ava down, if Letty wouldn't touch or react in any way to Ava something was really wrong, bigger then shooting a soldier.

"Sleep tight princess, you'll see mummy later." I whispered as I put Ava into bed. She fussed for a moment before she settled, yawning widely. Creeping back to the bed I pulled Letty to the top of the bed with me, I lay us both down face to face. Drying away her tears slightly I held her as she clung to my shirt, sobs slowly still wracking her body as she tried to calm down. I frowned noticing for the first time the bruises on her face and a small cut on her eyebrow.

"Tell me what happened Let." I coaxed softly once she was calm enough to talk. Her eyes met mine as she let out some deep breaths before she started her story.

* * *

_Leon's reaction next chapter._

_R&R  
Princess of Darkness17_


	42. Breaking

_Leon's POV_

Shock, agony, anger and uncontrolled rage were just a few things I was feeling at Letty's confession. It had been hours since Letty had told me and with each passing minute my control was slipping. I knew I was shaking but no matter how many breaths I took I couldn't stop it; my eyes had been closed since the start of Letty's admission but I couldn't bring myself to open them either. Her voice had been emotionless the whole time she had recounted the events that had taken place and I couldn't get the sound out of my head. It scared me. It was like she had given up all together.

"I'm sorry. I should have checked the lock on the door." She whispered showing the first sign of emotion since I had found her hours before. My eyes flicked open on their own accord, looking directly into hers.

"Don't you _ever_ apologize. It's not your fault Letty, don't you ever think it is you hear me?" I demanded harshly. The shocked look on her face made me take a step back and breathe.

"I'm sorry, my angers not directed at you. I want to _kill_ him." I struggled out.

"I've gone out of my way to make sure I haven't seen him since." She mumbled, her face tear stained as I reached to pull her closer. Part of me wondered if I should touch her; surely she would feel uncomfortable, but when she never pulled away I relaxed.

"That's not the point. The fucker needs to be punished for what he did." I growled.

"I'm in deeper than I thought." She whispered after along silent pause.

"You're coming home." I ground out, still trying to keep my rage in check. Every fiber of my being wanted to hunt the son of a bitch down and kill him. Letty had been through so much it wasn't fair to have this thrown her way now too.

"I can't. He'll find me Leon. He's threated to kill me if I run, I have no choice but to stay."

"No." I snapped.

"I want to go Leon, believe me I do but I can't." She whispered as I shook my head.

"I said no. Fuck the money, fuck everything. I am not leaving you here for that bastard to hurt you again. You promised Letty, you promised that if one thing went wrong you would get out." I shouted.

"Don't shout at me." She whimpered moving away from me. I ran a hand over my face and breathed in and out to calm down.

"I'm sorry." I spoke eventually looking towards her. She was sitting in the middle of the bed again, head down and shoulders shaking as she cried.

"Let?" I whispered after she failed to reply. Gently easing myself onto the bed and towards her I noted her flinch as I neared but pushed it aside.

"Letty I'm so sorry." I whispered as I tugged her to me once more.

"I can't…" She whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

"Lotty can help you disappear again, he won't ever find you." I tried again but she shook her head.

"I can't. Every move I make Leon he's going to have someone watching me, for all I know he is now." I thought about what she was saying and I agreed silently.

"I don't want you staying here." I pleaded.

"Leon I'm stuck. I can't get out." My frustration was beginning to show again as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Then what happens when this ends Letty? What are you going to do? He'll still find you, it'll be harder to run."

"We'll have the money behind us."

"Letty." I growled in frustration as I got up and paced.

"I need to stay but you can fly out more and stay longer then we agreed. I'll try my best to stay out of his way and double check everything." Letty had always been stubborn and even in her time of despair she was still that same person. Frustrated and angry but knowing I wasn't going to win yet I had no choice but to drop it. I was far from happy and I would make that clear every minute she stayed here in hopes she would eventually see my way, but for now I just had to pick up the broken pieces again.

"I will kill when this is over and not a damn thing is going to stop me." I promised letting her know I was deadly serious.

"We're not killers Leon." She whispered sadly and I knew she was thinking back to the solider.

"Things can change."

The silence in the room was tense and stuffy after my comment. Sighing I glanced at the time and knew we had to get some rest before Ava woke.

"You're staying here with us until they need you again, I won't take no for answer." I added seeing her got o object. Having shot her down she sighed and nodded.

"Go to sleep Letty, you need the rest." I said tiredly. She nodded slowly, dragging her tired body into bed as I moved to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly.

"Lounge." I answered back.

"Stay… please."

"Let I can't." I spoke pleadingly. My control was slipping and I knew I had to vent without her around to see.

"Leon please, stay." She whispered and I found myself giving into her request. I settled in bed beside her, trying to give her space if she wanted it. She immediately settled into my side though and I placed my arms around her.

"Now sleep." I begged.

"I can't forget Leon, I can still feel him." She spoke detached and I held her tighter.

"Shhh Let, just try and sleep. You're safe here." I spoke as she looked up at me. I saw the look in her eyes and I swallowed loudly. I knew that look, I had seen it before when we had found out about Dom and the cop. It had led us to whatever we were now.

"I can't, I'm sorry I can't and you don't want it Let. You think you do but you don't. You need time to heal Letty." I pleaded softly, begging her to let it go. She said nothing, settling into my side again as silence washed over us.

"Thank you." Her small voice spoke later but I wasn't sure how much time had passed.

"You don't need to thank me Letty, I'm always going to be here to look after you." I whispered as her eyes finally closed and her breathing evened out. Letting my head fall back against the pillow I let out a deep sigh.

"Give her a break, she can't handle much more." I whispered into the air as a prayer.

* * *

_This one was a little harder than what I thought it was going to be, sorry for the delay._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	43. Facing the music

_AN: Argh so excuse the language but I royally fucked up at some point- whether in this fic or BB I stuffed up somewhere on dates. I know a lot of people have said dates don't matter but to me it honestly does and when you have a kid born on the 11__th__ January her birthday can't suddenly be December 13__th__ when she turns one lol. So this chapter was slightly delayed because I had to go right back to pretty much mid story to rework Ava's age and figure out where i went wrong. Count on me for not researching how to count babies ages before I started this series. So for the record Ava is just over five months old not six like I told some people, my apologies :)_

* * *

_20__th__ June- Berlin, Germany_

_Letty's room at the crews safe house_

_Letty's POV_

I wish I could have said it had gotten easier over the course of three days but I would have been lying. Leon's stay had ended sooner than either of us had wanted. Since his arrival I hadn't been back to the house but now that he was gone I had little choice but to return. The reminder of what had happened was permanently marked on my skin but had started to heal. Leon had all but stormed out of the house when he had seen it and it had taken all the energy I had left to stop him from hunting down Demetri.

Now locked away in my small room back at the house I was frightened to close my eyes. I hadn't seen Anna since the job and I knew I should have checked in with her but I couldn't face venturing out into the house. When I had come in I had all but ran for my room, afraid of being cornered. I had spent hours tearing apart my room making sure no cameras were hidden or worse the bastard himself. I knew he was going to be angry when I finally did come face to face with him, I mean I had disappeared for days with no contact. I had no doubt come tomorrow I wouldn't be able to hide.

With my window and door tightly locked, and curtains closed, I sat in complete darkness knowing if I turned a light on he would come knocking. I sat statue like at the top of my bed, gun gripped tightly in my hands as I listened for the slightest movement. My sleep had been plagued by nightmares since that night and I knew if I slept tonight I would wake the house with my screaming. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_21st June- Berlin, Germany_

_Letty's room at the crews safe house_

Come the first rays of light the next morning I was still in the same position. My legs were numb, as were my hands as I stood silently. Pins and needles running down my legs as I shook them out. I had made the entire night without sleeping, it was a start. Fear is what had kept me awake and now dead tired, but knowing I had to face up to the warehouse I wished I had of fled with Leon.

After getting changed, making sure I covered up as much as possible, I took a deep breath as I slowly unlocked the door. Opening it quietly I closed it, locking it behind me to be safe, I walked as quickly as I could through the house. Almost to the front door I thought I was safe until I heard a chuckle from behind me. My skin crawled at the laugh; with one hand on the door knob I wondered whether or not to quickly flee to the safety of my car.

"By all means run, you know I'll catch you." He spoke, his voice getting louder as he neared. I turned, flattening myself against the door as I faced the man who had haunted my dreams.

"It looks painful." He spoke faking care as his hand reached for my face. I flinched and tried to move away but his other hand stopped me, trapping me in.

"Where have you been Lia?" He asked accusation clear in his eyes. I couldn't speak, not sure what lie to tell.

"I'm waiting and as you know I'm not good with patience. So where were you?" He asked slowly.

"I stayed in a motel." I lied.

"Why?" He growled.

"You know why." I whispered. For the first time since my father a man intimidated me. His stance was threatening and I knew the type of damage he was capable of.

"You trying to run Lia?" I shook my head.

"I can't hear you." He ordered tauntingly and I willed my voice to work.

"No."

"Good. You belong to me and I don't appreciate not knowing where you are… understood?" hearing his possessive tone something in me snapped and I glared at him.

"I'm not yours Demetri." I snapped, the words out of my mouth before I could stop them. Seeing the rage flare in his eyes I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson? Did you not learn the other night? You. Are. Mine." He roared and followed his words with a blow to the face. My cheek burned, still not healed from the last time.

"Now let's try again shall we… is that understood?" he barked and I nodded shakily.

"Good, now let's go. You'll drive with me; just so I know you won't get lost." Snarling he yanked me out of the way as he opened the door, shoving me out into the cold. His body was too close to mine as he led me over to his car, demanding that I get in.

I thought about fighting it but with no sleep and still in pain from his last assault I decided against it. So for one of the first times in my life I did as I was told. When he got in the driver's seat he looked at me pleased before he started the engine.

"You will stay with me tonight." He ordered, clearly leaving no room for argument. Fear gripped my insides and I knew I had less than ten hours to come up with a good enough excuse.

'_Fuck.'_ I yelled silently as I refused to answer, just turned to stare out the window.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	44. Have a think about that

**_28th June- Berlin, Germany_****  
****_Trailing Military convoys_**

******_Letty's POV_**

The past week had been a living nightmare. I hadn't managed to make a decent enough excuse to give to Demetri and I had suffered the price when I had fought back.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked me softly as we drove behind the truck we were about to hijack.

"I'm fine." I lied softly.

"The more you fight him the worse off it'll be." He offered in advice but I ignored his words, readying myself for the upcoming jump.

"Be careful." He muttered as I pulled myself out the window and onto the roof.

"Thanks." I muttered darkly.

Looking at the gap between the truck I was standing on and the truck I was jumping to I found myself thinking what would happen if I slipped between the crack. It would be a fast death. For a brief minute I toyed with the idea. It would be so easy to slip, to fall, to not make that jump. I quickly snapped myself out when I realised what I was doing. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I measured the distance and landed the jump perfectly.

Following a different path this time around I headed for the driver's side rather than the passengers. I took the driver by surprise as I ripped open the door, yanking him out before he had a chance to respond. I ignored his look of pure terror as I let him go, letting him fall to the road. The past couple of jobs since arriving in Berlin had finally caught up to me; I was unable to feel anything, I was just numb. Without thinking I took his seat, regaining control of the car easily enough as I continued on down the road.

"So far so good." I muttered to myself as Gabriel followed along behind me.

Arriving at the meeting point I was greeted with silence. Stopping the engine and getting out of the truck I turned to face Gabriel in question. Where was everyone?

"We're the first here." He offered in explanation as we waited talking about nothing in particular.

Five minutes later one by one trucks started arriving. Jumping into action Gabriel and I started to unload the trucks before anyone else had cut their engines. Ana sent me a worried look as she caught my eye. I had been locking myself away to stay safe so I hadn't seen or spoken to her for almost a week. I gave her a small smile and mouthed later to her. She caught on and nodded subtly as she started to unload her truck. Unintentionally I met Demetri's eyes, he looked pleased and it was unnerving. He only ever looked pleased when something went his way or he was planning something. I could only hope it wasn't the latter.

The sleek black SUV pulled up and I watched Demetri stalk towards it like a man on a mission. He was looking to impress the boss with the big load we'd pulled, I realized. When the weapons had been handed over I joined Ana's side, nudging her to come with me. Sensing it was important we both jumped into the truck as we headed back to the warehouse to dump the trucks before heading back to the house.

"You've been MIA lately." She said lightly and I nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I heard what happened, and the bruises on your face tell me everything. I heard some of the guys laughing about it the other night. I wanted to find you but I didn't know where to start."

"I've been at the house, locked in my room. It's safe when the locks in place." I muttered.

"He'll get what's coming to him Lia."

"I hope so Ana." I spoke darkly.

"We should go to the club tonight, drink and forget for the night." She proposed and I thought about it seriously. Leon was due back soon with Ava, and I knew I would crumble to pieces with one of his looks. A drunk night out might be what I need in order to get through that.

"Yeah sounds good." I nodded.

"Lia I don't mean to intrude but… was he safe?" She asked outright and I sighed.

"No, but I am don't worry." I spoke softly and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you locked down with him forever." I gave her a small appreciative smile.

"I understand, thank you Ana."

"If you want you can stay with me in my room tonight or me in yours, just for some added protection." She offered.

"I won't say no." I smiled lightly.

"We better race home before everyone else." She spoke and I nodded understanding her hint as I stepped on pedal.

* * *

**_29th June- Berlin, Germany_****  
****_Carlos' Club_**

"I so needed this." I groaned in relief as I slammed the first drink back.

"After working with bastards for weeks on end I feel you." Ana sighed after she too slammed her first shot back.

"Shit we've been followed." I muttered as the crew walked through the doors, Demetri in the lead. I watched as his eyes swept the place before landing on me with a smirk.

"We should leave." Ana whispered as she spotted Demetri started heading our way.

"Yeah we probably should." I agreed knowing if I stayed and got drunk I would end up in a worse situation then I was already in.

"What are you drinking?" Demetri asked as he stood leaning against the bar next to me. He was closer then he needed to be so I tried to take a step forward to put some distance between us. Before I could get far his hand was on my hip, gripping it hard as he kept me in place. I shook him off and managed to step away.

"Nothing we were just heading home. We only came for one drink." Ana answered quietly as she gathered her jacket.

"Stay for another. Christian is real eager to get to know you." He hinted with a smirk as the bar tender placed three drinks on the counter.

"No thanks we're leaving." I muttered.

"You're not going anywhere but home with me tonight." He whispered harshly in my ear.

"Like hell." I muttered pushing him off yet again.

"The sooner you give in the easier this is going to be Lia. Have a think about that." He hissed but let me go, throwing his drink back as he left the bar.

"We should go now, he's pissed." Ana whispered and I nodded, following her out of the club.

"You're staying with me tonight, you room will be the first place he looks." She spoke and I only nodded knowing she was right.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	45. Back up plan

**2nd July- Berlin, Germany**  
**Letty and Leon's apartment**

**Leon's POV**

**"**I hate seeing you like this." I whispered as I held her tighter. I had caught a flight to Berlin early yesterday with Ava and the minute my eyes connected with Letty's I knew the damage caused here couldn't be undone.

"I kind of brought it on myself." She whispered.

"Don't say that." I snapped, growing angry at her self blame.

"Leon's its true. I made the decision to stay and continue, I knew how bad it was then but I fought to stay. I should have listened but now it's too late." She whispered in despair.

"Don't say that, it's not too late. You can still pull out. You can pull out right now. One phone call to Lotty and another to Carlos and we can be on the next flight out."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, baby yes it is. Letty this job is slowly destroying you. I can't stand back and watch it happen anymore." I stressed.

"Leon he's planted a tracker on me." I stood staring down at her speechless.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I don't know where, I don't know how. Hell I don't even know for sure." She snapped, pushing away from me as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Then what makes you say that?" I demanded.

"He knows things, says things. I could have gone for a drive and when I arrive back he's there, waiting at the door. Names the place I went and asks if it had nice scenery. It's weird Leon, it suspicious." I said nothing as I tried to control my anger for the bastard.

"See? Don't you get it? I can't leave Leon, he'll follow me no matter where I go. He'll find me, I'll never be safe. When I accepted this job I thought it would be easy, dangerous but easy. Never did I think I would catch someone's eye."

"You've done two jobs; we have more than enough to keep us a float for a good couple of years. We can get you out and drift below the radar." I stammered, wracking my brain as I thought of ways to get her to safety.

"I have a plan, but it can't executed until the job is finished." She whispered. I turned to her for more information and she sighed.

"We need Lotty's help, we can't do it without her."

"You know she'll help." I stated and she nodded.

"When the last job goes down Lia Thomas has to 'die'. Lotty has the contacts and the means to scan me for trackers. She'll be able to remove it if necessary and plant it on a body to make it look like me. We need every cent of that money Leon and then we disappear, for good. We set up house somewhere else and we raise Ava completely off the grid. No more looking over our shoulders and no more running. As of that last job we'll be different people." I stared at her in silence, mulling over her words.

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Not saying it will, but if it does and things go bad what happens?" I asked cautiously.

"I trust Ana." She spoke and I gave her a nervous glance.

"How much?" I asked.

"With my life." She answered, staring me straight in the eyes and I nodded.

"What exactly are you going to tell her?"

"Only what I need to and I'll only do it if I have no other choice. I need you and Lotty to start getting all the needed documents ready, just in case things go south before the last job."

"Okay I'll contact Lotty."

"Leon if I don't make it-" She started.

"You will make it." I snapped.

"Shut up and listen to me." She snapped back and I huffed but stayed quiet.

"If I don't, I want you to go to Dom." My head snapped towards her at her words. Letty hadn't spoken of Dom in such a long time, it was quite a shock.

"What do you mean go to Dom?" I asked.

"Go to him and tell him everything; about Ava, about me and everything else in between. Let him decide if he wants to be a part of her life." I was silent as I processed her request.

"Do you mean that?" I asked.

"Yes, I've had a lot of hard and long nights to think things through Leon. My hate for him is one thing but when I die-"

"IF." I snapped despite her irritated look in my direction.

"IF I die she deserves at least one parent. She'll always be yours but she deserves the truth as well." She said softly.

"I'll honor your wishes but it better never come to that." I snapped, hating the turn of this conversation.

"I can't make that promise. You know I can't. Just stick the plan and hope everything goes well."

"Letty nothing about this job has gone well." I reminded.

"I know Leon, I live with it every day." I chose to ignore her snappy remark and instead settled on my next question.

"So how long exactly is it until you finish this job?"

"I don't know. We've only pulled off two jobs, we have eight more to go. Security has gotten tighter and it's getting harder to pull off any successful jobs. Demetri is high strung and more volatile because the boss isn't happy with the hold up."

"I take it that's where your new bruise comes into it?" I asked angered as I finally addressed the darkened bruises on her arm.

"Yeah."

"I want to kill the fucker." I swore as I pulled her close, my lips pressing into her hair as I breathed in her scent.

"You can't Le." She whispered.

"You haven't fallen for him have you Let?" I demanded as she gave me an irritated look.

"Do I look crazy?"

"Depends which day I look." I joked earning an elbow to the ribs.

"No I haven't fallen for the fucker but he needs to live for the time being."

"Once this is over I can't keep that promise." I told her seriously. I was met with silence and after a few minutes I realized she wasn't going to respond.

_'__Maybe that would be for the best. I couldn't make promises that I wouldn't be able to keep.'_

* * *

___Princess of Darkness17_


	46. Anniversary

**_21st July- Berlin, Germany_**  
**_Warehouse _**

**_Letty's POV_**

Standing in the warehouse surrounded by people I was beginning to hate more and more as the days passed, I struggled to keep it together. The day's date was weighing me down, a constant reminder of the bad decision I had made a year ago. I had put my life and my baby's on the line for a man who hadn't deserved it.

I shook my head free as thoughts of Dom took over; I couldn't afford to think of him right now.

"Something on your mind?" I stilled as I heard the whisper in my ear. A shiver of disgust ran through my body as I flinched away from the body pressed against mine.

"No."

"Don't lie to me Lia." Demetri hissed as his hand curled around my hip, squeezing tightly intent on hurting.

"I'm not lying." I hissed as I broke free of his grasp.

"You're mine, do you understand? If another man ever touches you I will kill him, and you will pay the price too. You might do well to remember that." He hissed again before stalking off.

I blew out a breath and sighed. Leon had left almost three weeks ago but not without a fight. I had been watching myself carefully but I had little doubt that I was being tracked by Demetri. He was cunning I'd give him that.

"Listen up we have another job coming up tomorrow night." Demetri's voice rang loud and clear throughout the warehouse. Any chatting stopped and when he had everyone's full attention he nodded his approval.

"Tomorrow night is our next job. It has to be carried out perfectly. The boss is threatening to replace us if we can't get this job right. He wants his money and I want mine, as I'm sure you lot do as well." A low rumbling of murmurs broke out before silence fell again.

"I expect everyone here tomorrow at sundown, no exceptions." He growled, his head swinging in my direction. I knew it was a threat directed at me, as did everyone else in the room. It wasn't like I had ever missed a job.

"You're mine tonight, I don't give a damn if I have to take you by force. I want you." He hissed at me as I walked passed him, hoping to make a quick escape.

"Fuck you." I grit my teeth and swore at him. His eyes blazed with fury for a second before my head whipped sideways, a sting in my right cheek and a resounding slap echoed though the warehouse. I blinked in shock for a moment. He had never hit me in front of anyone before, only behind closed doors. He was pissed.

"Maybe I should fuck you here in front of everyone just to prove a point." He hissed, yanking my face to his.

"Don't." I whispered, my will to fight evaporating with his words.

"Car now." He muttered as he pulled me along, my stomach rolling with every step I took.

* * *

**_21st July- Canary Islands, Spain_****  
****_Tenerife Hospital_****  
****_Lotty's POV_**

I watched from a distance as Dom and the female cop entered the hospital. I had been following Dom for days before Mia had gone into labor. From an inside source it had been a little girl, Alexis. Of all the days to be born it had to have been the 'anniversary'. I had watched Dom exit the building in the early hours of this morning, head hung and barely keeping it together. For a short period I felt for the guy. He was clearly grieving, struggling to accept the fact that his love wasn't here to see her niece being born. As I watched him sit on his car staring at the ground I almost stepped out into the light, revealing myself. In that moment all I saw was human hurting for the one he love and thought was dead. My heart broke for him and I knew deep down Letty felt the same way. She was just hurting and confused. I had almost walked up to the man and spilled everything we had worked for a year to keep. Almost.

Following him home, I watched from the window just minutes after he entered the house. I couldn't help but sneer with disgust and anger as he turned straight into the arms of the blonde cop. Any sympathy went out the window for him as I watched the two wrap themselves around one another. Though a year had passed, for Letty the days weren't getting any easier but looking at Dominic it was clear that his days had. Of all the days to move on it angered me that he'd chosen to taint Letty's anniversary.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	47. Deadly mistake part I

**_21st July- Berlin, Germany_**  
**_Demetri's room_**

**_Letty's POV_**

I stood unmoving as I stared longingly out the window. It was early morning, and we'd not long got back from the warehouse. Demetri was lying naked, asleep in the bed where I had been just a few minutes before hand. I felt dead; at this point in my depression I wasn't sure anyone could make me feel alive again.

When Demetri had threatened me with force once more, the last of my will to fight had officially left me. I had gone to his bed willingly, knowing by the look of glee on his face I had pleased him. For the first time since meeting him there was no violence and no aggressiveness just the same possession. I had waited until he fell asleep and then some before I moved away from his hold.

Now here I still stood unable to move from the room just yet. My hazy mind trying to make sense of every passing thought. Some I liked better than others, like the ones that involved him dead. I knew Demetri well enough to know the room was riddled with weapons. I could guaranty if I looked I would find a knife or a gun. What I couldn't guaranty was me being able to follow through with what happened after that. I wanted to. I wanted to so badly but I couldn't make myself, not yet anyway.

Taking one last glance at Demetri I high tailed it out of the room. I needed room to think about tonight and I needed sleep, but first I needed a shower.

* * *

**_Eight hours later_**

"Come on already let's roll. We don't have all fucking night." Demetri snapped shoving a gun into Christian's hands. I shuddered to think what he would do with that.

_'At least I just rolled them out of the car, I didn't kill them first.' _I thought sourly.

"I like this morning. I like it when you cooperate with me. It's less painful don't you think Lia?" Demetri spoke as he brushed up against my side, running a hand over my cheek. I managed a small smile and a nod before dropping my gaze.

"Next job you'll work with me. I want to keep an eye on you, keep you safe. I need to look after what's mine." He spoke, gently kissing my lips before pulling away. I took the hint and made my way to the car where Gabriel was waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asked in a gruff voice. He was clearing uncomfortable with what he witnessed today.

"Yeah let's just get this over and done with." I spoke quietly.

* * *

**_En route_**

"I can't get any closer, this will have to do." Gabriel spoke and I nodded moving myself into position.

"Stay close behind me." I offered before I climbed out the window and onto the roof of the truck. There was a bigger gap between our truck and the military, not to mention it was all over the place. Gabriel was moving as well, trying to match its path. Clearly the driver knew what was happening but didn't know what else to do but swerve.

Taking a leap of faith I jumped, going airborne the same time the truck swerved yet again. My heart was hammering as I reached out into the darkness, hoping to feel the cool metal beneath my fingers to let me know I was going to make it. I didn't feel the metal.

As if luck was on my side Gabriel made the truck swerve back just in time. My entire body connected with the truck, searing pain flooded my ribs and a strangled cry tore from my lips. My old injuries were being tested as I scrambled to hold onto something. I grabbed and held on tightly to the roof rack, my only option as the truck continued to swerve. I felt something collide with my leg and before I knew what was happening the truck was skidding all over the road. It had been sideswiped. I cried out as the truck started to flip and I was forced to let go.

I connected with the ground hard, winded and unable to breathe as I lay flat against the asphalt. I tried to gasp for breath once my senses were returned to me, bright lights forcing me to close my eyes. I heard the sounds of doors opening and yelling but then everything went black and I welcomed it.

* * *

**_Ana's POV_**  
**_Meet up point _**

I paced nervously as we waited for Lia and Gabriel. They were late, really late. Demetri was pacing like a caged tiger, ready to rip someone's head off with little notice. His gaze kept flicking from the boss to his watch.

"I'm disappointed Demetri but I'll take what I have here. I suggest you have a word to your team about time management and discipline your team better." Carlos snapped making Demetri flinch but nod hastily.

"I don't understand what's happened; we'll do better next time."

"We'll see. Let's go." He snapped to his hunch men and they left just as fast as they had arrived.

I glanced at Demetri only to see he was seething. I hoped for Lia's sake they had a good reason for being late to the delivery. If looks were anything to go by Demetri looked ready to kill.

* * *

**_Letty's POV_**

"Lia? Lia can you hear me?" I heard loudly. I groaned in response to the loud noise and tried, unsuccessfully to bat the hands away.

"Come on girl open your eyes." I groaned again and tried to fight my heavy lids. Forcing them open I blinked rapidly as the blinding light, followed by the searing pain, hurt my eyes.

"What happened?" I mumbled to Gabriel as he pulled me into sitting position. My head pounded and I felt myself sway as I fought the urge to vomit. The world was spinning and I wished it would stop.

"I clipped the back of the truck and sent it spinning, sorry Lia. Come on we have to go, Demetri's gunna be pissed we missed the pickup and crashed a car." I closed my eyes and hung my head.

"We're in so much shit." I mumbled as I was helped to my feet.

"I'll take the wrap, it was my fault not yours." He promised but I knew Demetri wouldn't see it that way.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	48. Deadly mistake part II

**_22nd July- Berlin, Germany _**  
**_Warehouse_**

**_Letty's POV_**

I had my eyes closed the entire trip back to the warehouse. The ride was silent apart from the mumbled curses Gabriel spoke every few minutes.

Feeling the familiar bump of the road, where asphalt meets dirt road I opened my eyes. Ahead the warehouse looked much more foreboding then it had before we left. I had no doubt Ana would be beside herself with worry and I knew I would have to answer to Demetri tonight. I was in pain, cut up and bruised but what I felt now would be nothing after Demetri had finished with me.

The minute our truck drove through the open door every head in the warehouse turned our way. I met Gabriel's eyes briefly as he sent me a small smile before he cut the engine. All too aware of my screaming muscles I gently dropped from the truck to the ground, only wincing in pain instead of screaming.

"Everyone leave and go home. We'll meet in the morning to discuss. You two, stay." Demetri ordered, his voice hard and icy. Ana sent me a worried look but I managed a nod to the door, letting her know it was okay for her to go. She hesitated but Demetri snapped once more after noticing everyone was dragging their feet.

"NOW! GET THE FUCK OUT!" He roared sending everyone into a state of frantic rushing. Car doors slammed and engines started quickly, before long it was just the three of us left in the warehouse. Demetri waited, still stone faced, until the last tyre squeal was heard.

"Explain yourselves." He spoke slowly and deliberately. I looked to Gabriel and he cleared his throat.

"It was my fault, sir. I couldn't get close enough, he was weaving all around and all I could do was continue to match him. She couldn't get a good jump in, barely made it. The last time he swerved back into place I accidently clipped the back of the truck, sent it spinning and rolling. It flipped and crashed." Demetri's head snapped up to face us, eyes shifting between the two of us. I could feel his eyes roam my body and I knew I must have looked a mess.

"I see. Are you hurt Gabriel?" Demetri's question threw him as he slowly shook his head.

"Then you may leave."

"Sir I-"

"Did I stutter? I said leave." He hissed. Gabriel sent me an apologetic look as he turned and fled to the car. I had been expecting this but it still came as a shock.

"You are clearly hurt." He spoke quietly, his hand coming up to brush my eyebrow. As he pulled hand back I noted the blood and raised my own hand. I felt the wetness drip down my face and I could only imagine what was going to happen.

"I will attend to your injuries at home. For now we will sleep, later we will have to face the issue." He muttered as he took my hand, leading me to his car. The case of tonight's mishap closed until daybreak. I didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid still.

* * *

**_22nd July- Berlin, Germany _**  
**_Team's House_**

Demetri had been surprisingly nice and gentle as he cleaned my wounds. I expected yelling, shouting and violence but none of that had been present. After my wounds had been dressed and covered he had put me to bed and that had been the end of it. It had been even more surprising when I had woken up alone in his bed late afternoon.

Running a hand over my face I sighed, flinging the blankets off me as I got out of bed. I didn't bother to stick around; Demetri only had so much goodness in him and I was sure he had used every ounce of it this morning.

Heading down the hall towards my own room I slowed as I heard raised voices from downstairs. I couldn't make out everything just bits and pieces, whoever was yelling was pissed. I made a turn for my room when my name stopped me. I listened, one hand on my door knob stilled.

_"Lia…Demetri. I thought…it clear…mistakes? The police…tracked…her." _

I tried heard to recognize the voice, I had heard it before but I couldn't place it. Knowing I would be called upon soon enough I stepped into my room, surprised to see Ana waiting for me. She gave me a grim smile as I shut the door behind me. Whatever she was here for wasn't good judging by her expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked taking in my covered cuts and my bruises.

"I'm fine." I spoke.

"Carlos is here." She spoke without missing a beat and my blood went cold; that's where I had heard the voice before. In all the months that I had been working for him I had never seen him here, only at the drop offs.

"Demetri's been locked in the study with him all morning. He didn't look happy when he stormed into the house at nine this morning. He demanded you be brought to him but Demetri demanded what he wanted first."

"It'll be about this morning's incident I guess." I sighed, dropping down onto the bed next to Ana.

"I've never seen him this mad." She whispered as she stood, crossing to the door as she slid the lock into place.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked.

"Blood." She whispered looking at me briefly before looking away again. I swallowed nervously.

"Carlos had a file with him, I couldn't see what it said on the front though. Whatever was inside was important and it was about you." My whole body froze as I listened carefully to her words. It had been so hectic the night before after the crash I hadn't thought about prints or anything being left behind, and as far as I knew Gabriel hadn't either. I closed my eyes and prayed, really hard, that the truth about who I was wasn't about to come out. Carlos would kill me on the spot if he knew, and if he didn't then Demetri would. I had to warn Leon or Lotty.

"Ana I need to make a phone call, can you cover for me for just an hour?" Her expression was grim but she nodded.

"I'll try. Go out the back way, the fronts crawling Carlos' men." I nodded and pulled the girl in for a hug. It surprised me and iot surprised her but she hugged me back after a beat.

"Please be careful." She whispered and I nodded as I pulled away.

"I won't be long." I promised before slinking out of the room and out through the back door.

I crossed the empty field with caution; I knew I was a sitting duck out here in the open. Seeing a line of trees not far away from the house I ran for it, ducking behind them and out of sight. With a small sigh of relief I yanked out my phone and dialed Leon. All I hoped was that he had done as I had asked and all the documents he needed were complete.

"Letty?"

"Yeah it's me and I don't have a lot time so listen." I ordered straight up, I didn't have time to beat around the bush.

"The job went wrong last night, the truck I was jumping to flipped and we crashed. The boss is furious and I think my prints may have been found. Ana said he had a file with him, said it was about me."

"FUCK! I knew this was a bad idea. I knew you should have come back with me." He fumed.

"There's not much I can do Leon, look after Ava please…. If you don't hear from me-"

"Don't, just don't." I heard his harsh breathing on the end of the line and closed my eyes.

"Wait for my call Leon." I spoke in a whisper, ending the call before he had another chance to speak.

Slipping my phone in my pocket I made my way back into the house, no longer caring on being seen.

"Lia, how I was just coming to find you." The cold drawl from Carlos made me pause and turn slightly. He was flanked by two of his thugs, bigger than his last two goons I had fought. I tried not to let my fear show, but the weight of the situation was too much. I couldn't even pretend to be tough, I had nothing left in me. Letty Ortiz, tough chick/fighter was officially dead.

"I believe you and I need to have a little… _chat_ about last night. Now seems to be a good time don't you think?" He taunted slightly, his head suddenly jerking in my direction. His two goons nodded once before advancing. All I could do was say a quick prayer and hope I would walk out of this alive.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	49. Deadly mistake part III

_**Letty's POV**_

"You made a grave error yesterday." Carlos started, circling me like a lion would his prey.

"I know. It was mistake, an accident and it won't happen again." He smirked, stopping in front of me as he nodded.

"No you're right it won't happen again Lia, or should I say Leticia? An interesting piece of information showed up after they found your finger prints. You're meant to be dead according to your file." I said nothing just lowered my gaze. I couldn't deny it, I couldn't fight against him; I was helpless and he knew it.

"Well Letty you see here's the thing I don't like being lied to." He spoke quickly and quietly but it the punch to the stomach that caught me off guard. I groaned and held my stomach, briefly looking up to Carlos' henchmen.

"You know what else I don't like? I don't like having the police sniffing around my business. It gets me very, very mad." Another blow came followed by another and another. It felt like hours before they finally stopped, leaving me to sit in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"I should kill you, I was going to kill but I'm going to wait. I'll give you one last chance, a very rare occurrence so you better think wisely. I've fixed your little identity problem, with Demetri at least. Whether it's too late for the authorities I don't know, but it's enough to keep the local police off my tail, and yours, while you're here. No more mistakes, no more chances, the next time you stuff up I will _kill_ you. Understood?" He growled, pulling my hair tightly so I had to look at him.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good. Let her go." He ordered to his men, both of them delivering one more swift kick each before tossing me aside. I heard voices travel through the hall and out the door but I didn't look up. My whole body hurt and I was pretty sure a few things were broken.

"Oh my god Lia. Don't move, I'll clean you up and help you." Ana spoke quickly as she fell to my side on the floor.

"Thank you." I whispered before I shut my eyes and black took over.

* * *

**_22nd July- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Lotty's motel room _**  
**  
****_Lotty's POV_**

"I wasn't expecting a call from you anytime soon." I spoke into my cell suddenly, Leon's name making my scalp prickle in a not-so-good way.

"It's Letty." He whispered.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Carlos knows who she is. She was in an accident, her prints were left on the scene."

"Shit." I swore as I paced the room.

"I don't know what to do Charlotte. Carlos is going to kill her." He stressed and I felt the same way. This guy was a pro, if he had loose ends he fixed them. Letty was a loose end.

"Toretto and the rest are secure here, they won't be leaving anytime soon. I'll head to the states see if I can do some damage control about her prints. I'll get into contact with some of my old contacts, see if I can pull some strings that might tie with Carlos."

"What are the chances of that?" He asked seriously and I frowned.

"Slim to none, but I have to try. Ring me when you hear from her." I spoke quietly.

"And if I don't?" The silence between us was heavy.

"You do what she asked and I'll go find her, bring her home to her family." I spoke sadly.

"I'll call you, keep me informed."

"I will." I spoke before ending the call. I felt a lone tear on my cheek. Letty was my sister and I would do everything in my power to make sure she makes it back to us safely.

* * *

**_25th July- Berlin, Germany_**  
**_Ana's room _**

**_Letty's POV_**

I struggled to open my eyes, all I could feel was pain and I couldn't remember what had happened.

"Easy Lia." An angelic voice broke through the silence and I slowly turned my head in the direction. All I could see was blur and it was then that I realised that my eyes were already open. Blinking away the haze I focused my eyes on Ana and she gave me a relieved smile.

"Glad you've finally opened your eyes."

"What happened?" I croaked out as she looked down at me.

"You don't remember?" She asked worriedly.

"I remember a phone call… I remember talking to Carlos but after that's its blank." I spoke frowning, wincing in pain straight after.

"He had his henchmen beat you half to death because of your mistake. He left you on the floor and that's where I found you after he'd gone. You've been out three days, I wasn't sure if you were going to wake." She admitted quietly.

"Thank you." I whispered back and she smiled softly.

"You're welcome."

"I feel like shit." I groaned after a pause and she laughed softly.

"You look like shit too."

"I mean it Ana, thank you."

"I know you'd do the same for me." I nodded and she smiled, leaving the room with the promise of bringing back painkillers and food.

I spotted my phone on the bedside table and Leon immediately came to my mind.

_'Shit.'_ I thought as I reached painfully for the phone.

I had been out for three days, I knew Letty and Lotty would be tearing their hair out with worry. Dialling the number as quickly as my body would let me it barely rang before Leon was shouting down the phone.

"LETTY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! DEAD! AS IN YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK."

"Keep it down Leon." I groaned into the phone.

"What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I got beaten half to death, I'm at the house still with Ana and I think so." I managed to get out before he bombarded me with more.

"I've been worried sick about you. Why didn't you ring earlier?"

"I've been out for three days Leon. I'll be okay, I'm sorry about worrying you." I spoke softly.

"Do they know?" He asked after a long pause. I sighed and shut my eyes.

"Only Carlos, he said Demetri doesn't know, but I haven't seen him since the incident with Carlos so I don't really know."

"Lotty's been searching for files and police records. Calling in favours with her contacts, she said that the US know about you. You've just jumped to the most wanted list." I closed my eyes at his information.

"I screwed everything up. Do you know if he knows?" I asked, not having to elaborate who 'he' was.

"I don't know, Lotty's left the surveillance and flown to the States. She needs to keep an eye on Hobbs now. Dom and that seem settled so she figured it was safe to leave."

"Okay, I guess that's good news."

"Letty none of this is good news. I'll be there later in the week, stay safe for me until then. Keep your head down and you should be okay."

"Thank Leon."

"Anytime. I love ya girl." He said before the call ended.

"Here you go, Demetri asked if you were awake." Ana spoke nervously as she walked back into the room.

"What did you tell him?"

"No, but I know he doesn't believe me. He'll be up soon and I won't be able to stop him, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ana, I'll be okay." I whispered. She looked dubious as she watched me take the painkillers.

"Will you? You're not the same fiery girl I met just months ago. You're gunna need help, we're in this together now. All we have is each other." She whispered; a silent plea for me to agree with her. I didn't speak for a minute before I sighed in defeat.

"You're right, we do need to stick together." I agreed with a small smile.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	50. Breathless

**_23rd August- Berlin, Germany  
Warehouse_**

_**Ana's POV**_

I watched Lia subtly as she moved stiffly around the car we were working on. Her injuries were healing, but ever so slowly due to Demetri's continued abuse. I wanted nothing more than to intervene but Lia had made me promise. She made it clear she was going to do whatever he wanted her to do until we could get out of here.

"How's the ribs?" I asked her quietly. My question startled her out of her own thoughts and she grimaced.

"They'll heal. Old wounds." She muttered and I only nodded. She kept mentioning old wounds to her ribs but would never go into great detail about how she got them.

That was one thing I had learned about Lia from the beginning, she was a very private person. I knew nothing about where she came from other than she was originally from the states. She never spoke about friends or family, then again neither did I.

I frowned at my thought process. My past was a dark place and I didn't care to revisit it often, it was too painful. I had a feeling Lia's was too. I guess we both had our reasons for not talking about our pasts.

"Where is everyone?" She muttered looking around the deserted warehouse.

"Gone for the day, they mentioned something about the club. I'm surprised Demetri left you behind." I muttered back as I handed her a monkey wrench.

"He hasn't spoken to me today. I'm taking that as a bad sign." She sighed, leaning against the car.

"Have you heard the rumors?" I asked.

"About?" She asked interestedly.

"About the new team Carlos is bringing in." Her eyes met mine in alarm and I shrugged.

"Carlos is pissed with us, we're not getting the jobs done fast enough. He's been threatening to bring in another team for months. Besides Demetri's pissed for some reason, maybe this is why."

"Shit. Any idea who the new team is gunna be?"

"Not a clue. It's just 'rumors' at this point."

"But?" She asked knowingly and I smiled.

"But I've heard talk about it being some big shot team that did a heist in Rio a little while back." I admitted. Lia's face went blank and pale as she turned away from me. Her reaction peaked my interest but I knew better than to say anything. I respected her too much to pry.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." She muttered as we got back to work.

* * *

**_28th August- Berlin, Germany  
Carlos' club_**

_**Letty's POV**__  
_

I followed Ana through the club, all too aware that Carlos was here tonight. I hadn't seen him since our '_talk_' and I didn't plan to tonight either. I had been all too content to stay in my room and lay low; trying to keep out of trouble but Ana had other plans. The small German girl had all but dragged me to the club for a few rounds of drinks. I needed it, had been her words. I rolled my eyes silently at the thought.

Ana led me over to the darker side of the bar where the neon lights of the clubs dance floor didn't quite reach. Nodding our head to the bar tender as we sat down we were served quickly, our drinks being taken care of by Carlos' running tab.

_'A perk of the job.'_ I mused silently as I picked up my beer. It had been a lot time since I had stepped foot in the States and an even longer time since I had last had a Corona. I let myself long for just one for a few seconds before I settle for the beer in my hand.

"So rumor has it Carlos is here tonight to meet with the new team." Ana spoke quietly, just loud enough for me to hear over the music.

"So it's true?" I asked in disbelief.

"Appears to be, besides why else would Carlos be here tonight?" I stayed silent knowing she had a valid point.

Downing my drink in six big gulps I barely noticed when Ana called for another round. My thoughts only focusing on Dominic; I prayed to the heavens that the rumors were wrong. That the new team wasn't going to be the team. I knew Carlos well enough though, he knew the truth now. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he had known for a while and not acted until the moment I fucked up. Carlos was a man of payback, he liked drama. I wouldn't be the least surprised if he had set the whole thing up, knowing I would freak if I came face to face with any of them.

I shook my head, forcing my mind to focus. I didn't need this. The money I had wasn't enough to last, and my time here was already hanging by a thread. I knew if it came down to fight or flight I would run. I couldn't face Dominic Toretto ever again. I couldn't face Mia, or O'Conner. The thought alone was just too painful.

Starting on my next beer I looked around the club. It was packed tonight, good coverage for me if I had to get away quickly. I was thankful to be on this side of the bar, the fire door right beside me that led into the alleyway. I suspected Ana had chosen this spot for that exact reason but I wasn't about to ask.

"How's the ribs?" Ana asked handing me yet another beer.

"They'll heal." I answered without a pause. It had been the same answer I had given to her every time she asked.

"Good to hear. Hopefully you'll be right for the next job." I nodded once but said nothing as Ana started talking to some guy behind the bar. He was alright looking, definitely Ana's type. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Downing the last of my drink, I cast another quick look around. My eyes turning to carlo's private room as the door opened. All breath leaving me as my eyes fell upon the one person I never wanted to see again. Dominic Toretto stood next to O'Conner in all his god-like glory. Nothing about him seemed to have changed, except maybe that he looked older and a little less rougher than he did while we had been on the run. I watched in silence as Brian and he spoke briefly before their attention turned to their other companions. I recognized Han instantly and felt a painful throb in my chest. The last time I had seen Han was in the Dominican, seemed like a life time ago. The woman that was with them was familiar but it took me a second or two before I remember who she was.

_'Braga's girl.'_ I thought snidely. I watched as her eyes started to take in her surroundings and I knew I had to leave. She wouldn't know me but she would recognize me at least and I couldn't have that. Turning to Ana I realized she had been watching me based on the curious expression on her face.

"I need to leave, see you back at the house." I spoke quickly, barely sparing one last glance back to the group before I bolted out the side door.

I ran from the alleyway and onto the street, hailing the first cab I saw. I looked all around me, afraid they had seen me and followed me out. Opening the cab door I got in and barked orders to the cab driver. He seemed put off at my tone but I didn't care. It was only after the first ten minutes that I relaxed. Relief flooding through me as I noted I wasn't being followed.

I leant back into the seat and closed my eyes. My mind was buzzing as thoughts whizzed around. What did I do now? Did I run? Or did I stay? Do I tell Ana? Do I call Leon?

My head hurt and I had to take a deep breath in order to calm down. From the time I had walked into that club to the time that I walked out of it everything had changed. Was it a sign? Fate trying to tell me I was in over my head? Probably. I knew from the moment my eyes met his figure I was in too far and I was drowning. I needed help. I wasn't strong enough to deal with this on my own.

* * *

**_Completed! All my fics from now on, including the sequel to Berlin Bound and High school days, at this stage will only be posted on my website. If anyone wants the details of that head to my FB page or PM me. Thank you to everyone who supported this story and the series as a whole, you don't know how much it means._**


End file.
